


余烬

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Human subject research, M/M, Public Sex, World War II, uke!Russia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 118,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 路德维希没能预料到他们在莫斯科意外俘虏到的囚犯所给他的生活带来的变化。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *莫斯科保卫战纳粹胜利假设
> 
> *写了任何剧情都不代表我赞同那样的事发生，历史和军事相关的内容要么瞎JB改编，要么瞎JB二设，文中有时间线以及地理位置的巨大bug， ~~因为我现在的笔力和军事知识不足以我弥补这个错误~~ ，如果看出来了也请假装没看出来QAQ

路德维希推开门，迎面拍在他脸上的热气使他鼻子发痒，他屏息忍下一个喷嚏，皱着鼻子抬手抹去生理性眼泪后，把提在手中绑着缎带的木盒放在门厅里靠墙的矮柜上，他脱下大衣，对靠上前欲接过大衣的女佣摆摆手，自己走到不远处的衣架边将大衣挂起。他用力呼吸几次，感到酸痒的鼻腔终于适应了室内闷热干燥的空气。他朝左边望了一眼，对比光线昏暗的门厅，被数面装有木制雕花嵌板的墙和一扇超出常规尺寸的双开门隔开的会客厅称得上灯火通明，收音机里播放出的、受电子杂音干扰导致只能听个大致音调的广播声和聚在会客厅里的人们的交谈声混在一起，变成了让路德维希的额角鼓着抽疼的噪音。他看了眼放在矮柜上的木盒，决定把木盒拿回自己房间，毕竟纸盒里特属某人的礼物不适宜在当前的会客室当众拿出来。

几日前，自文件堆里抬起头的路德维希正靠在椅背上闭眼揉着自己的鼻根，就听见了办公室门被打开的声音，他睁开眼，发现这个不礼貌的闯入者是费里西安诺。费里西安诺拿着个木盒，微缩着脖子，看上去尚未从屋外的寒气中回过神，“德意志，”他笑着打了声招呼，“我给你带了礼物。”路德维希花了几分钟才想起近日意大利和日本将派代表前往柏林就“新秩序”计划进行进一步的具体协商，他没想到费里西安诺也是代表团的一员，“你难道不应该留在国内处理那些反叛的小苗头吗”，路德维希想这样问，但鉴于他对费里西安诺了解颇深，知道就算提问，也多半会得到“那些烦心事交给上司去处理就好”的回答，故他省下口舌，推开文件开始和很长时间没见过的友人闲聊。

费里西安诺面色不算太好，连绵的战事使他面色苍白，双颊却染着层病态的薄红。路德维希猜自己的脸色与费里西安诺比起来大约相差不远，甚至更糟，就算莫斯科战役早已结束，减少的人口也得用上至少十年才将略微恢复，但至少他能用大量的、新获得的资源弥补损失，而那名败者则————

“德意志，”告别时费里西安诺显得有些迟疑，他右手按在木盒上说：“这里面有给你和普鲁士邦的红酒，还有，”他顿了顿，声音变小了些，“我也准备了给苏俄——我是说，伊万，的份。”他抬眼瞧着路德维希，以一种做好路德维希会生气并责骂他的准备的表情。他们对视数秒，费里西安诺移开视线补充道：“……那块潘芙蕾是给他的。”

“……有别的人知道吗？”

“什么？”似乎没想到路德维希会这般反应，费里西安诺疑惑地睁大眼。

“有其他人知道这里面的东西是送给三个人的吗？”

“不，”费里西安诺摇摇头，“我告诉他们说潘芙蕾是送给你的。”

路德维希对费里西安诺拿自己当幌子这事不置可否，他起身将费里西安诺送至门前，低声说：“我想他会喜欢你的礼物。”

“我猜也是，”费里西安诺的语气里带着股刻意的活泼，“他一直喜欢又甜又易饱腹的食物。”

路德维希又向会客厅里看了看，连续数日因繁忙工作只睡了四、五个小时的他不打算前去和正高声同基尔伯特谈笑的军官们寒暄，他贴着门厅右侧，试图静悄悄穿过走廊回到自己的房间内。面朝双开门、斜靠着右边椅扶手、两脚交叠搁在单人沙发前的矮几上的基尔伯特正对上路德维希的视线，他挑着眉对路德维希投来一个宽容的、理解的眼神，随后漫不经心地看向自己掌下——那是个有着蓬松的微卷的奶金色头发的脑袋，其下连接着一具仅套着件长至大腿的衬衫的、布满伤痕的消瘦躯体，那具躯体倚靠着基尔伯特的单人沙发跪坐在地毯上，赤裸的双腿被深色的地毯衬出种缺乏生命力的白，似察觉到路德维希的目光，那双腿挪动一下，被隐在额发与阴影里的脸庞现出一角。

伊万面无表情的、僵硬地抬眸往路德维希的方向瞥了一眼，两颗暗沉的、透着股鲜红的紫眸轻飘飘在路德维希脸上转了圈后，立刻仿佛不堪重负般被无形的力量拽回地面。

路德维希解开立领纽扣的右手僵了下，他大步朝楼梯走去，在即将踏上第一阶木梯时，他听见会客厅里传来某名军官的奉承声：“————实在没想到您能将这东西教得这般乖巧，除您之外大概没人能做到哩。”

“这不算什么，”路德维希听见自己的兄长懒洋洋地说：“众所周知，被阉割过的总是会失去份野性——”

路德维希几步跨上二楼，快速关上房间门将噪音挡在身后。

 

他们是在天使报喜大教堂*外发现他的，那时这片曾象征着苏维埃政权的建筑群数日前刚被它的统治者抛弃，地上的血迹混着积雪被来往的士兵踩踏成散发着腥气的泥浆，不分敌我，尸体全被拖至道路两边堆放在一起。路德维希从西侧的一座顶上的镶金红星被打碎了两个角的塔楼*下方进入克里姆林宫，他在经过大克里姆林宫时听见里面还零星传来几声枪响，他充耳不闻，直接走向目的地，远远便看见了站在教堂外的空地上、被数名士兵包围看守的伊万。

伊万瞧上去没有一丝活气，他戴着的那顶苏联毛帽在被士兵推拽押出教堂时被碰落掉在了地面上，围巾倒是还挂松松垮垮围在脖颈周围，他在自围巾缝隙内钻进衣服内的寒风的侵袭下止不住得发抖，摇摇欲坠，又凭着股莫名的精神气支撑自己不在敌人的注视中垮倒。伊万穿着的被利器划出几道裂口的浅绿色大衣上绽开了几朵轮廓晕散的黑红色的花，他左侧脸颊沾着抹已经干掉的、被擦拭过的血痕，他似乎力图将自己伪装成一名普通的苏联士兵，没准儿排列在教堂和大克里姆林宫间的空地上，那些戴着铁十字勋章的尸体中的某几具就是经由他之手产生的。

路德维希上下打量伊万，他能从伊万体表的伤口模拟出他的男孩们是如何惊慌失措的发现面前这个斯拉夫人竟然撑过了好几轮枪击，又是如何按捺住狂喜谨慎的做出更详细的确认的。他没想到会在这里捕捉到伊万，他以为伊万会如弗朗西斯那样随着他们的上司逃亡，这无关勇敢或懦弱等私人层面的情绪和个人品德，仅客观分析，没什么比国家意识体落入敌手更能打击士气的了，他猜想着伊万留在此处的原因，在划掉明显不可能的‘被斯大林放弃’这一选项后，众多推测中只有‘伊万出于某种原因自愿——很有可能还和自己的上司经过一番争论——留下’听上去最接近现实逻辑。

“哟，没想到会在这里遇上你。”

路德维希回头看向声音传来处，基尔伯特用食指勾甩着军帽走了过来，他向路德维希点点头，又偏头指了指身后的大克里姆林宫说：“已经清理完了。”他对着路德维希说这句话，双眼却瞥着伊万的脸，伊万仿佛早有预料般神情毫无波动，他看了眼基尔伯特，视线在基尔伯特皮靴表面反射出泛红的光的水渍上停留片刻后撤回望着身前，就好像那滩又黑又红的泥泞里有什么值得他注目的东西似的。

“我还以为你和那群灰色牲口*一同溜去了西伯利亚，”就算没得到伊万的回应，基尔伯特依旧自顾自说了下去，“实在没想到能在这里瞧见你，这可比我预料的要提早好几年。”

伊万一言不发，若非他的胸膛还在起伏，路德维希快错觉立在士兵正中的是尊极为逼真的冰雕。

“我脑子里有不少关于导致你留在这里的原因的猜测，”基尔伯特往前走了几步，“奇特的是无论我怎么思索，它们最终都指向了你的愚蠢。”

伊万的视线收得更紧了，他盯着脚下石板上尚未蔓延就已冻结的自己的血，“……能少死点儿人总是好的。”他说，略沙哑的音调几乎被簌簌落雪声盖过去。这没头没尾的一句居然让路德维希听懂了，他不知该感慨伊万对自己国民生命的珍惜，还是该敬佩伊万妄图以不死之身代替多名苏联士兵战力的壮举，然而由于他所处的立场，这些感慨和敬佩都不可避免地渗进一丝对敌方愚蠢的庆幸。

基尔伯特显然同路德维希的看法相差无几，他嗤笑着停下勾甩军帽的动作，微抬起下巴，以比伊万略矮几厘米的身高做出俯视伊万的姿态，“我早说过你会为你的天真付出代价的。”他把军帽戴回头上并压了压帽檐，“走吧，”他对路德维希说着，干脆利落地转过身，“去问问阿道夫该怎么处理这家伙。”

 

即便取得了阶段性的胜利，向东推进战线仍不如预料的那样顺利，路德维希如复写机般机械地重复拿过文件——在文件右下方签字盖章并拿过新文件的循环，度过枯燥的白日后，还有参加以军官为主的私人沙龙或现身街头作个短暂的、鼓舞人心的演讲等社交任务等着他，这些挤满他行程表的事项不足以让他焦头烂额，可情感上，他觉得自己似颗卡在两个巨大齿轮间的螺丝般快被磨碎压扁了。偶尔，路德维希精疲力尽躺在床上，就着窗外微弱的街灯灯光瞪着天花板上一块不知是灰尘还是一只倒趴着不动的虫子的黑斑，等待沉浸在工作中的身体意识到它已经获得了休息的许可时，会突然冒出‘就算战败也无所谓，只要能立刻终止这一切’的念头，这念头第一次使他惶惶不安了整晚，后来他就无动于衷了。

也因此，路德维希完全没有过问他们是怎样处理伊万这一特殊的俘虏的。于公，一部分手握国家政权的人类生性多疑，认为国家意识体们对同类怀有一种会影响他们对他们自身的忠诚的亲近和宽容，不幸的是阿道夫正巧是其中一员，故路德维希为了打消自己上司的疑心，不得不表现出一种对非己方阵营的国家意识体视若无物的态度；于私，尽管罗曼诺夫王朝中数任皇后甚至沙皇本人都出自德意志，但路德维希同伊万的私人交往仍止于碰面后进行一番毫无意义的寒暄的程度，坦白说，他并不以为伊万有多么重要，或至少，那时他尚未认知到伊万会变得重要的可能性。

总之，伊万的下落是他在文件中看见的，那份文件他匆匆扫了一眼，签了该签的名字，盖了该盖的章，左手都捏其纸页准备将其放进‘已批准’文件堆里，浑浑噩噩的脑子才在直觉的提醒下想起了方才他似乎瞧见了个眼熟的名字。他先是快速浏览文件，待找到‘伊万•布拉金斯基’这个短的出奇的俄罗斯名字、验证一闪而过的违和感不是自己的错觉后，又从头一行开始仔细阅读。那份文件不长，路德维希却用了至少十分钟才看完，他看几个单词就停下来发会儿愣，在看见右下角那个新鲜的、还散着湿气的印章图案时，抬起双手捂住自己的脸深深吸了口气，再缓缓吐出。他往后靠在椅背上，瞪着对面挂在墙上的钟表内最细最长的那根指针转了两圈，忽然猛地将握在手中的笔扔回桌子上。他狠狠推开椅子站起身，在办公桌和沙发间的空地上来回踱步，大约四、五个来回后，他冲到窗边，手指握紧复又放松，最终他砸了窗框一拳，额头抵着玻璃，透过玻璃上自己隐约的倒影望向天边一团凝固的、静止不动的乌云。

那张纸到底是完好无损的、整齐的摆放在‘已批准’文件堆最上方并在临近工作时间结束时被秘书抱走了。与‘人体实验’有关的事项通常而言没达到重要到需要路德维希览阅签字的程度，但特殊的身份能得到特殊的待遇。路德维希抚摸着拇指上不知何时沾上的红色印泥，发自内心祈祷往后不必在此类文件中看见新的、另外的国家意识体的名字，他食指一遍遍蹭过顽固的印泥，想要把指侧那抹突兀的、刺眼的鲜红色擦下来，在担忧过不确定的未来后，这股情绪转移到更具体现实的问题上。

推算起来，那份文件最早将在翌日清晨呈递在基尔伯特的办公桌上，路德维希为基尔伯特看过文件后将发生的事而担忧。在伊万被俘获的那日，基尔伯特表现得足够冷漠与不屑一顾，但路德维希也无法忽略在他出生后的数十年里，他的兄长是如何借由‘俄式礼仪’的名义光明正大在众人面前对着伊万的嘴吻下去的。在未见面时，基尔伯特并不常提起伊万，他说伊万的语气，也和他说其余私交颇近的对象的语气没什么不同，而当他们两人共处一室时，他们表面上看起来也许克制且彬彬有礼，可错肩而过或于舞会中站在同一个角落里短憩时，那些对着对方肩、腰、后背甚至臀部一触即收的触碰皆深深印在了路德维希眼底，有一次他的视线在基尔伯特刚掠过的地方停留到超出了应有的时间，基尔伯特坦然地回望过来，伊万则在唇前竖起食指，微笑着冲他偏偏头。

翌日，路德维希提心吊胆留心听着自己所在楼层、尤其是隔在三面墙之外的基尔伯特办公室中的动静，但一整个白日中，楼层内除了单调的、吵人的钟表转动声和偶尔在走廊中响起的鞋跟敲击地板的声音外自始自终一片死寂。回到家中后，基尔伯特既没拿出藏酒一瓶接着一瓶朝自己喉咙里灌，也没摔打家具或用会震落墙灰的力道把门关上，他似乎和昨日、前日以及战争开始后的时日里的他毫无区别。这难以分辨是故作的亦或是真实的镇定反而使路德维希更加担心了，他绷紧神经，等待着基尔伯特爆发——也可能是崩溃——的那一刻，直到这份担忧被琐碎的工作逐渐蚕食殆尽。

这份触动在路德维希看见一份新的、放在办公桌正中的、同伊万有关的提案时被再次唤醒，这次的文件已经过他上司和他兄长之手，他低头，盯着文件看了半晌，久到那些黑色的拉丁字母晕散重影，勾着手在纸面上跳起了舞，路德维希才眨眨眼，在平稳的、一气呵成的‘基尔伯特•贝什米特’后签上了自己的名字。

一段时间后，路德维希从戈培尔*那里收到了预览品，他竭力压下呕吐的冲动，急切的尝试思索一些与之无关的事转移自己的注意力，他右手盖住预览品，余光瞥见桌上的台灯后如释重负般立刻转过头专注地端详又粗又高的灯座表面由藤曼、花以及几何图案组成的雕花，他数着纵轴上的花瓣数量，思绪不知不觉跳跃到之前胡戈•耶格拍摄的那张彩色的阿道夫办公室照片上，他想了会儿彩色照片所使用的光学原理，进而又想到了为彩色摄影奠定基础的麦克斯韦，接着，他突然意识到假如八十七年前这名英国人没有研究光学和色觉的话，也许这会儿他收到的预览品就会是黑白的，那样，他不想看见的那部分就会因技术原因变为一块大范围的黑色。

路德维希做了个深呼吸，他隔着自己的手指，从指缝里看伊万的脑子——字面意义上的脑子。照片里的伊万垂着头坐在手术台，即一张平整的金属板上，他自额头三分之一处被完整地切开，露出其下攀着或粗或细的血管的肉粉色沟回。伊万身旁站着两个穿着白罩袍的人，可能是为了避免伊万向前栽倒，一人抬手锢着伊万的左肩，另一人则面带微笑，把切下来尚连着头皮和头发的颅骨举在腹前像拿着战利品般展示着。

剩余两张照片里的伊万的遭遇也没好上多少。一张中的他全身浸泡在漂着冰块的水里，脖子上套装个简易救生圈，仅头和双膝——右膝周缝着圈锯齿状的黑线——浮在水面外，一名军官坐在水缸边拽着他的头发好让他的整张脸被拍下来，他的前额、鼻尖、下巴和颧骨由于拍照打光而一片惨白，两颊则透出股怪异的蓝灰。他向上直勾勾看着，似乎在瞧摄影师胡戈•耶格，又像是在瞧正看着这张照片以及未来即将看见这张照片的所有人，不知是因这种由下至上的视角、或仅是路德维希的心理作用，伊万那双在照片中呈两块均匀的黑的眼眸显得超乎寻常的大，在与之对视超过十秒后，路德维希感到自己如站在悬崖边望着不可见底的深渊那样头晕脑眩。

他赶忙将视线移到最后一张照片上，这张照片中的伊万四肢被皮革捆在他所躺的金属板上，金属板斜立着面向镜头，底座立着块横板以便伊万踩在上面。不同于先前两张，这个伊万要有活气的多，他眉毛拧成两条倾斜的曲折的线，下唇布满极有可能是被他自己咬出的伤口，脖颈和额角青筋暴露。一道深且平滑的切口竖在伊万躯壳的中线上，另一道以两侧髂前上棘为起点和终点的伤口与之交错，这个淌着血的倒十字使伊万胸腹区域的皮肤能像姑娘们的裙子那样被两旁穿白罩袍的医士捏着边角提起，他的肠子相互缠绕着掉在下腹外，恰巧遮住了他的私处，其上诸如胃、肝等内脏也在重力的影响下沉甸甸朝下坠着。除去饱受折磨的腹腔，伊万赤裸的皮肤上陈列着各式各样的创口，其中一些路德维希能推测出它们是由何种器具造成的，另一些能看出它们出现的原因单纯是为了取乐和凌辱，剩下的小部分的由来则让路德维希完全没有头绪。

路德维希瞪着伊万右膝处倒翻下的一圈皮肤、髌骨及周围的韧带与肌肉，喉咙上下蠕动着干咽数下才吞回几欲冲出食道的胃酸。

近来，以第二巴库油田为线胶着的战事使阿道夫不得不想点儿别的方式削弱苏联一方的士气，也许是他自己想出来的，也许是别人——例如戈培尔或约阿希姆*——讨论出来的，总之，他们认为让苏军以一种更直观真实的方式认识到他们的国家意识体已落入敌掌是个好主意，顺便也可让因再次降低的配给额度而怨声载道的平民们嘴里讨论些别的事。他们准备在所有己方报纸上刊登伊万的遭遇和现状——当然，根据所面向的人群不同，其涉及血腥暴力的内容会有一定的删减与美化，例如在《德国少女》*上，预选的三张彩色照片将只放上伊万沉在冰水里的那张——同时通过对内以及对外的广播电台播报伊万的近况，那些公开的对外广播将着重描述伊万的惨状以期羞辱苏方，另一些伪装成当地电台的广播则将伴随着温婉的背景乐以猜测的口吻探讨伊万会遭遇什么，并责怪军方保护不力。

路德维希有意让各类工作占满自己的行程安排表和脑内的空间，在他坚持不懈的回避下，伊万再次从他的生活中消失了，直到近一月后，坐在办公室里的路德维希疑惑地听着从远处传来的阿道夫模糊不清的咆哮声，当晚才从基尔伯特口中得知这场主要针对苏联的士气打击行动不知为何起了反作用，苏军夺回了以莫洛托夫*为首的多处城镇，他们不得不退守至距卡马河西畔一百多公里的地方。

“他就像那个挂在十字架上的那个可怜人一样，被当作替他的子民受苦受难的正面典范来宣传。”基尔伯特左脚蹬在矮几上，一面看着电视中穿白西服的男人站在钢琴前跳着一种同不断开合的河蚌壳有相似之处的舞蹈，一面喝着酒说。路德维希瞥着基尔伯特手中的酒瓶和他身上的军装，很想提醒自己的兄长尽管与其他国防军军士相比他俩有不少特权，但鉴于他们在对苏前线刚小败一场，最好还是别让心情不虞的阿道夫在明日嗅到他军装上的酒味儿。基尔伯特对路德维希的担忧一无所知，他眼眸和眼白的交界处印着块冷色的光斑，嘴角扬着抹无法判断是对着电视中的拙劣舞者还是对着伊万上司的嘲讽，“我都有些同情他了。”他补充了一句，又咕咚吞下一口杜松子酒。

那种沉眠在路德维希内心深处的‘在不远的将来，他的兄长要么崩溃、要么爆发’的预感又一次缓缓睁开眼，像防空警报般尖利刺耳的嗡鸣声盘旋在他耳侧，他盯着基尔伯特的食指，那根食指一下下敲打着沙发扶手，抬起，落下，朝手心划拉几毫米，再次弹出抬起。基尔伯特这思考着什么，或是具体而言，正策划着什么时惯性做出的无意识小动作让路德维希屏息一瞬，他启唇又闭嘴，反复数次，最终沉默地转头，望着电视里提着长裙垫着脚尖跟随音乐蹦跳的女人们发愣。

五天后，傍晚时分，路德维希把最后一份已签字的文件放在办公桌左上角，他高举双手反弓着身子做了个拉伸动作，听着自己的脊椎发出咔咔脆响的同时舒服的叹息一声，他揉着后颈起身向外走去，在经过基尔伯特秘书的办公室时听见门缝里隐约传出来的声音，基尔伯特瞥见他，点头示意他进来，继续对面前皱着眉的戈培尔说：“……综上所诉，既然你们的主意已经失败了，我觉得尝试下我的也不错。”

戈培尔嘴角向下撇着，他朝自己的祖国敬了一礼后，微仰着头，目光落在基尔伯特衣领间的铁十字勋章上说：“尽管这次的宣传攻势造成的后果同我预料的不符，但如果您再给我点时间，比如下次拍摄中将重心放在突出————”

基尔伯特挥手打断戈培尔的话，面上带着显而易见的不耐烦，“下次拍摄？好继续让苏俄给那群躲在西伯利亚的牲口展示他有多么坚强不屈吗？”他哼了声，说：“鲜血淋漓吊在木架上的也许可以被包装成英雄，浓妆艳抹踮着脚尖立在主光内的则只能是被驯服的背叛者。要说打击士气，我想不出比苏俄穿着白裙，头戴发饰，站在人民剧院舞台中央冲镜头抬起伸直的右臂右手更有效的方法了，况且虽说斯拉夫人是劣等人种，但你无法否认他们的艺术、尤其是芭蕾方面的天赋。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩，“无论是前线的小伙子们还是后方的平民，大家都需要娱乐，如果我们能挑选出一批拥有娴熟技艺的俘虏替我们演奏音乐、表演戏剧和芭蕾，那么原本从事这方面工作的公民就能被派遣去那些需要可信之人轮守的岗位上。”

戈培尔看上去并不完全赞同基尔伯特的观点，他抿着嘴想了一会儿，似乎发现自己无法立时找出极有说服力的反驳之言，便只好把医学实验搬出来，说：“可是，在苏俄意识体身上的实验正进行到关键部分……”他语气迟疑，显然自己也不怎么相信自己说出来的话。

“得了，你还真信‘医生联盟’说的话？我看他们大部分时间只是在那家伙身上找乐子，别忘了，我们——”基尔伯特停顿片刻，“像我和路德维希这样的存在，的确会受伤流血，然而也仅是受伤流血，你如果读完了他们递交的报告，你就会发现除去辨认器官、移植身体部位这类等同于人体教学的手术外，剩下所有需要一定时间来等待药物消化和观察人体反应的实验全都失败了，病毒、腐蚀性气体和糜烂性毒剂造成的伤害与创口到达某个限度后就无法继续发挥作用，而恶劣的外在环境，诸如低温、过高或过低的气压等也只是让他难受一小会儿。继续让苏俄意识体在他们手里待下去，他也顶多充当一具有体温有意识的标本而已。”

戈培尔转头看向路德维希，安静靠在门边矮柜上的路德维希一言不发地同他对视，半晌，没能获得他想要的支持的戈培尔低下头，“我明白了，我会尽快向元首报告此事。”

路德维希目送戈培尔离开，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，想对基尔伯特说点什么，在开口时又意识到自己根本无从开口。他认为只要与伊万沾边，不管基尔伯特提出了怎样的方案，那些方案都表面看起来是为了德意志国考虑，实则全是为了改善伊万处境的别有用意的迂回战术。可这与其说是看法或观点，不如说是在直觉和记忆影响下产生的感受毫无证据支撑，并且，对比采取消极回避心态的路德维希，基尔伯特才是做到了用对待陌不相识的敌人的态度对待旧识的那个人。

基尔伯特真的对伊万的遭遇无动于衷吗？倘若如此，那么过去几十年里，伊万和基尔伯特不加掩饰展露在自己面前的又是什么呢？这些疑问挤满了路德维希的脑子，苦恼的是他找不到解答它们的方法，现在，以及往后数年内，甚至延长到不计数的未来，他可能都找不到一个适宜向基尔伯特提出这些问题的时间、场合与氛围。路德维希扯松领口，他明白这些疑惑将阴魂不散地潜伏在他内心深处，占用他的记忆空间，瞅准他心神松懈的瞬间冷不丁再次冒出来。

一想到自己不得不被它们纠缠，路德维希就心生烦躁，这烦躁让他恨不得像碾灭扔在地上的烟头里的火星般踩灭心中对着伊万、对着基尔伯特、对着自己、对着工作与这所有一切的纷杂情绪。他一面自我安慰，想着对比基尔伯特、费里西安诺还有所有己方阵营内国家意识体在面对敌方同类时显现出的游刃有余，自己之所以捉襟见肘是因为他年龄太小，出生时间太晚，未能如年长者那样，历经数之不尽的分裂、内乱、敌对、结盟与合并以锻炼出能像调收音机电台那样简单切换的人格情感；一面回忆自己的成长过程，半是好奇半是不解为何过去他经历过的战争从未让他如这次战争一样，感到自己正与自己的兄长逐渐疏远，这疏远不是指他和基尔伯特之间的情感趋向为冷淡或漠不关心，而是一种无法用语言描述出的、涉及到现实和心理两个层面上的‘远’，他们仍住在同一栋房子里，除去战争开始后工作时间被延长外，生活作息也没多大改变，可这其中就是存在些路德维希能察觉却不能指出的变化，且他本能的知道自己不喜欢这种变化。

“路蒂，你在烦些什么？”基尔伯特问，他指了指自己的眉心，挑眉望着路德维希。

路德维希下意识抹了把眉心，几秒后他反应过来基尔伯特不是在提醒他眉心上沾了渣滓，是在问他眉头紧皱的原因，他迟疑片刻，摇着头说：“没事。”路德维希知道基尔伯特不相信这个回答，但基尔伯特也没继续追问下去，“好吧，”他拍拍路德维希的上臂，“有任何需要都可以告诉我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[The Annunciation Cathedral](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%89%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80_\(%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BB%D1%8C\))  
> *The Borovitskaya Tower  
> *纳粹对苏联士兵的蔑称  
> *保罗•约瑟夫•戈培尔  
> *约阿希姆•冯•里宾特洛甫  
> *德国少女联盟面向纳粹德国女孩的官方刊物。  
> *现名彼尔姆


	2. Chapter 2

路德维希没主动询问基尔伯特和戈培尔在办公室里谈了什么，反正不管他关注或不关注，他最终总会在某份文件中读到伊万的近况和遭遇，但这次着实出乎他意料。自那大约一周后的某日，路德维希在早餐中嚼一口抹了果酱的面包时突然鼻腔发痒，他不想让嘴里的食物残渣顺着喷嚏溅在自己的餐盘、餐桌以及对面基尔伯特的脸上，便咬着牙试图把这个喷嚏关在嘴里，他成功了，不幸的是外涌的气流让一小块异物冲进鼻咽部，他转头避开餐桌又咳又擤，把自己折腾得双眼含泪也没能使异物感消失。之后的整个白日里，他尝试冲洗鼻腔、不停喝水并用力下咽、伸手用指尖沿着自己的软腭向后摸索，到了下午，他非但没能好受些，鼻咽部还开始肿胀干疼起来。

还未回到家中，路德维希就打算今晚在吃完晚饭后早早回房间，指望依靠睡眠来抵御鼻咽处的不适，并祈祷肉体在他沉睡时进行自动修复，喷出或咽下那块不知是真实存在或只是错觉的异物，然而当他用勺子将整块土豆捣成易于沾味和入口的软泥时，基尔伯特突兀地说：“如果你没别的安排，晚饭后我们去个地方？”

路德维希抬眼看向基尔伯特，基尔伯特拿过盐瓶往土豆上撒了些盐，“去迎接一个——”他冲餐厅挥了下餐叉，“和我们同住的新成员？”

“谁？”

基尔伯特没立刻回答，他叉起一小块土豆，捏着餐叉把那块土豆从餐盘左侧拖至右侧，“苏俄。”他用极快的干脆的语速吐出这个名字。

路德维希闻言，正切着牛排的左手僵了一瞬，他用余光瞥了眼直挺挺立在餐厅门廊边的勤务兵，低声说：“……我知道了。”

 

路德维希知道伊万没被安置在任何一所集中营中，但他没想到伊万竟会距他们如此之近，基尔伯特谢绝等在车边的勤务兵，打开左前座的车门坐了进去，他载着路德维希渡过施普雷河来到夏绿特柏林医学部，领着路德维希径直朝尚亮着灯的房间走去，远远的路德维希就听见一道男音说：“——如你们所见，由于被他自体新长出来的器官排斥，移植的人类器官将自行脱落，就算我们将其缝制在一起，这里也会分裂出新的血管和神经，就像果树分岔后在新枝上结果一样——啊，”正拿着把手术刀拨弄伊万裸露的脏器的男人看见基尔伯特后，放下手术刀，随着围作一圈站在伊万身周的学生们向两名政权意识体敬礼道：“Heil Hitler!”

基尔伯特回了礼，眯着眼打量一下躺在金属板上的伊万，说：“你弄得这般乱糟糟的，我待会儿可不好带走。”

“不，关于这个问题，您无需多虑，”方才说话的那个男人挤开学生们靠近基尔伯特，“临走前只要缝上就好。您瞧，他现在都没怎么流血了，之前柏林军事医学院的人想进行血液置换实验，一连好几天都从他身上抽血，每天都至少拿走五、六个血袋…………”男人的解释在路德维希耳中渐渐化为絮絮杂音，他注视着伊万。伊万一丝不挂平躺着，得非常用心才能看出他的胸膛仍在起伏，他双眼半阖，眼睑自基尔伯特和路德维希走进房间到现在就没眨动过，相比照片中的他，此时的他干瘪了不少，且或许受到顶上那盏又大又亮的电灯影响，他整个人显出种由内而外的灰败的惨白，他胸腹间被切开的皮肤松垮的垂在身体两侧，体腔内但凡冒出一丝在无形力量的催生下榨出的血丝，就立即有学生拿着已变得干硬的、被旧血浸染成红褐色的棉布擦去血丝；他有几根脚趾缺了指甲，左手的无名指只剩下像肉瘤般的一小截，大腿正面残留着凹凸不平的、有着无数小洞的伤疤，或紫或黄的淤青遍体都是。

路德维希分不清伊万是醒着还是昏迷了。他从前签署批准一个又一个集中营建立，同意将战俘、罪犯和他国平民，即所谓的劣等人种从一个地方赶去另一个地方，在提议加重劣等人种劳动量和开发劣等人种的新用途的报告上盖章，都只以为这些是他不喜欢、却不得不做的工作，直到此刻，他直面自己签字后造成的后果，才稍微从由光滑的白纸、油墨味的数字字母构建的虚幻的平和中脱离出来，触及到他所爱的，在他面前展现出正常、友爱一面的子民们对他们的同类究竟做了什么的真相。路德维希希望，或是说祈愿伊万陷入昏迷，他看着周围那些十多岁、二十多岁的年轻男人，看他们用看无生命的器物的眼神看面前的敌国意识体，他找不到阻止和改变自己子民的办法，便只能退而求其次，祝福伊万能躲进断绝对外界的感知的状态里以避开过去、现在、未来对他人格、灵魂和肉体上的贬低以及虐待。

“行了，”基尔伯特的声音拉回路德维希的神智，他打断那个男人的解释，“直接开始吧。”

男人点点头，给了身边学生们一个眼神，站在伊万臀胯两侧的学生便伸手把伊万的双腿拉开了些，并将他软垂的阴茎搁放在大腿上。人类的体温似乎惊醒了伊万，伊万的睫毛轻颤一下，微弱的呼吸变为几声音调怪异的喘息，他双唇抖动，无声呢喃着什么，路德维希认出了其中的“不”，“求你”的嘴型也隐隐可辨，余下那些他读不出的，他推测大约都是些恳请医士住手的祈求，他没忍住偏头的冲动，瞧着门边金属柜里的各类手术用具打了个寒颤，接着在基尔伯特用手肘对着自己侧腰轻碰的提醒下转回头。

男人用握笔的姿势拿起手术刀，他沿着伊万阴囊正中皮肤颜色较深的那条线划了下去，左手拿着镊子拨开提睾肌，露出里面在灯光照射下显得油润光滑的精索、睾丸和附睾。伊万在阴囊被割开时挺着脖子发出一声短促的近似哀叫的气音，他胸膛的起伏变得明显起来，脚趾紧紧蜷向脚心，失去大量能平缓肉体曲线的脂肪故轮廓尤为清晰的肌肉抽搐着隆起又放松。这细小的挣动没有干扰男人，他从身边的一个学生手中接过剪刀，路德维希瞧着他做了个剪断的动作，随后他钳着输精管，将输精管连同坠在下方的睾丸一起取了出来，并对另一边如法炮制。

“你们没有给他用麻醉？”基尔伯特问。

闻言男人抬起头，他诧异地同站在四周的学生们对视，仿佛不明白基尔伯特为何问这种答案显而易见的问题，‘难道我们需要给除自己同类以外的生物用麻醉吗？’包围着手术台的人们用表情无声地说。如先前那般，直到这时，路德维希才意识到，经过持续不断的宣传和暗示，数年后，他的子民真的将另一部分人类——连带象征那部分人类的意识体——视为生来就比自己低贱、甚至比自己养的宠物低贱的一种特殊生物。

“只是问一问，那看起来很疼。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩说。

这个解释获得了男人和学生们的理解，“是啊，”男人面朝基尔伯特赞同道，“毕竟这个部位分布着大量的迷走神经，换作是我，走路速度太快时都觉得被布料摩擦得痛哩。”他脸上挂着认为自己很幽默的自得的微笑，说话时偶尔向下瞅以避免自己的手术刀切下不必切下的部位，他割掉失去绷力、耷拉在伊万胯间的阴囊和其它路德维希叫不出名字的肉体组织，像厨师扔掉厨余废料那样把手中血肉模糊的一团甩进学生手中的托盘里。

伊万的挣扎幅度变大了，他头朝左侧撇着，仿佛随时会中断的气流穿过气管的声音随着急促的呼吸自微张开的唇内淌出，他想抬头，可每一次尝试都因使不上力而不得不半途放弃，只能任由自己的脑袋被重力拉着撞在金属板上。路德维希移开眼，视线的落点由伊万的股胯变为伊万的小腿上被学生按压出的凹陷，他余光边缘有什么东西在跳动，他凝神去看，发现那是基尔伯特的食指，那根食指正按照回荡在房间里的沉闷的撞击节奏敲打基尔伯特的手肘。

切下伊万的阴囊后，男人停下来，像欣赏自己的成果似的盯着伊万阴茎下方的新鲜创口看了几秒，接着他扶起伊万的阴茎，握着手术刀的那只手隔空比划了几个方向，待他确定最佳阉割路线后，他放低右手，手术刀循着一道圆滑的曲线，贴着创口划了道圆润的弧线。创口被摩擦，哪怕是被光滑的刀面摩擦也依然使伊万触电般抖动一下，他双眼猛然睁开至极致，原本在挣动的四肢僵在原处。不等伊万放松，男人又贴着伊万的小腹来了完全相同的一刀，并在右侧点拉一下，补完这个贴在伊万股间的弯折弧面。“按紧点儿。”男人吩咐学生说，他接过学生递过来的一根细且透明的、一端嵌着柔软萎缩的薄膜状物体的软管，分开食指中指按在伊万胯间的创口上，低头认真分辨一会儿，然后将软管一点点捅入两根手指间的小孔。

伊万蹬腿又抬手，他竭尽全力，那些原本直挺挺站在周围按着他四肢的学生们不得不向前俯身用体重压制他，他狠狠咬住自己的下唇，下一瞬又张嘴发出嘶哑的惨嚎，他以远超方才的他、以及路德维希见到的照片中的他的活气挣扎着，外翻在躯体两侧的、胸腹处的皮肤和肌肉因他挣扎的动作被连带着软塌塌垂在两边来回甩动。

路德维希注视着如被捉上岸的鱼般在学生们手下摆动的伊万，一部分的他想要捂住双耳闭上眼，想要立刻转身跑回家把自己藏进棉被里；另一部分的他，那个由捏着软管的男人、站在手术台周围的学生、无数集中营里管理者，以及其他所有对此等残虐行径或视而不见或参与其中的芸芸众生组成的他非但无动于衷，还气势汹汹试图扑灭前一个软弱感性的他，这两股矛盾的情感拉扯他，撕裂他，使他生出种脱离现实的荒谬感，他突然觉得伊万——具体而言是伊万被刨开的体腔——像个椭圆的碗形容器，伊万的内脏则是满满盛在碗里的微凝固的肉汤冻，碗在震颤，于是肉汤冻也随之以一种可爱的、充满弹力的方式摇动起来。

‘与其说是标本，’路德维希回想着一周前基尔伯特的形容，‘不如说是一盘任人品尝的肉菜。’这比喻怪异又轻佻，可路德维希找不出更能描述眼前之景的词语了，他看着一块滑腻的、似水囊的黄色脏器从伊万体内掉出摔在地面上，看着差点被脏器蹭到的学生一边低骂着“见鬼”一边扭身躲开，觉得主刀的医士和周围旁观的年轻男人们像一个个手拿刀叉面露馋涎的食客，他们切割伊万的肉体，蚕食伊万的精神，一点点将路德维希曾认识的那名体格高大、时刻面带幼童般笑容的斯拉夫人变成现在这个五官扭曲、肠子坠淌在手术台上的非人也非动物的人工制造物。

“这是为了防止尿道堵塞。”把软管全塞进伊万尿道内的男人直起身解释说，他左手拂拭另一只手的手背，像在擦拭不存在的血或脏污一般，“按照——呃，”他停顿片刻，为该怎么称呼敌国意识体犯难，伊万不像人类战俘那样手臂上印有编码，他们私下那些随意的、极具侮辱性的称呼又无法当着自己祖国的面叫出口，于是他含糊过去，继续说：“按照那样的愈合能力，两、三天后就不再需要软管了，不过，鉴于——”他挥了下手以示自己话中的对象是伊万，“——有再生能力，一段时间后新的性器会逐渐长出，所以得按照一定周期重复做阉割手术。”

基尔伯特点点头，“我知道。”他说，用眼睛瞥了下伊万的体腔，“缝好他，别弄得乱糟糟的。”

“好的。”男人应声道，他把伊万坠在身侧的肠子搂回伊万体内，又探出两根手指点着伊万的脏器将其调整到他认为正确的位置上，伊万已发不出成调的痛呼，剧烈的疼痛和短暂的挣扎耗尽了他积累的体力，他瘫软着从喉咙深处漏出嘶嘶的吸气声，时不时因男人对自己脏器的触碰而大幅度颤抖一下。一名学生给男人递了带着线的手术缝针，另两名站在伊万腰胯边的学生把两侧倒翻的皮肤掀起盖在伊万的内脏上，男人抬手示意学生停下，他瞧着伊万胡乱缠绕在一起的肠子思索一瞬，抬眼看了看身边的学生，按着伊万四肢或捧着伊万腹部皮肤的学生无言地回视自己的导师。

“出了什么问题？”基尔伯特问。

“呃——没问题，只是，”男人用小心翼翼的语气说：“您知道，人类的肠子通常有七、八米长，而现在……”他指了指伊万腹腔内杂乱无序、相互缠绕在一起的条状器官，“如果我们就这样缝合腹腔的话，他的肠子有可能会打结，或出现肠套叠一类的情况，所以我希望获得您的许可，同意我切掉大部分大肠和小肠，并将剩余的那部分对接，请放心，根据我们之前的实验，被切除的部分会按照正确的顺序自己重新长出来。”

基尔伯特挑起右眉，一言不发地盯着男人。男人扯了扯嘴角，干巴巴地补充说：“……会有点短期后遗症，比如由于小肠过短而无法充分吸收食物里的能量；器官生长将导致不间断的疼痛；进餐与排泄的间隔时间比常人短等……”

基尔伯特越过男人打量一下伊万，伊万几乎没再挣扎了，他眼珠上翻，嘶嘶的吸气声变成一种更小更沉闷的声响，基尔伯特收回眼，对男人说：“你是医生，你才是懂该做什么的那个。”

 

路德维希抬手用指背抵住自己的脖颈，咽喉处干涩的疼痛使他每一次做出下咽动作时都忍不住皱起眉，他瞧着面前托盘里伊万的内脏——一块掉在地上又被一名学生捡起的、像装满了无数颗粒的黄色器官，以及一条约四分之三是光滑的肉红色、余下四分之一色泽略深并布满皱褶的肠子，一名学生见他好一会儿都没移开眼，以为他在好奇这是什么，便解释说：“这是胰腺，祖国，”他指着那块质感和烹制好的鹅肝相似的器官，语气里带着几分同自己国家意识体搭话的紧张和羞涩，“那些是空肠、回肠、盲——抱歉，我是说，那些是小肠和大肠。”

路德维希伸指触碰大约是大肠的那截器官的平滑的切口，那器官仍是温热的，除了摸上去有些湿粘外，其内没有任何污垢或附着物，这干净程度表明伊万有至少四、五日未曾进食，路德维希不奇怪伊万被迫忍饥挨饿，他想知道的是，伊万不得进食的原因，究竟是因为看守伊万的人忘记给伊万食物或为了取乐有意为之，还是因为把伊万当作用之不竭的材料的医生们认为伊万进食有碍各项和内脏、体腔有关的人体实验。

路德维希回头看了眼手术台，基尔伯特站在伊万身边，正伸手摩挲伊万胸腹中央那道被白线生硬缝在一起的裂口，“这多久能拆掉？”基尔伯特问正在给伊万下腹处穿出体表的手术线栓绳结的男人，“该怎么拆？”

“通常情况大约需要一周以上的时间，不过既然他的愈合速度比人类快——”男人剪下多余的手术线，把手术针搁在金属台上，“您用两根手指按在伤口两侧，如果裂口中不再能看见内脏或肌肉就能拆线了。到时候您将这个绳结往上扯，”说着，男人用力拉了下绳结以作示范，伊万闷哼一声，上翻的眼珠向下方转动，他手指抽动着似乎想要触碰有牵扯感的部位，却没能从刚被摧残过的躯壳里挤出抬手的力气，“剪断它，接着直接将线扯出来就可以了。哦，对了，贝利尼，”男人提高音量叫出一个名字，一名学生拿着几页纸走了过来，“您在带走他前需要在这些文件上签字。”

“我以为我已经签过所有和派调、释放有关的文件。”基尔伯特拿过学生手中的文件与钢笔。

“是的，您签过了，但……”男人干笑几声，“您看，他——更具体的他，比如心脏、眼球、上臂一类的，被归类进医用资源分类中，所以您得在这些医用资源申请表以及配给额度调整单上签字。”他等着基尔伯特签字，朝门口张望两眼，“我没看见您的勤务兵，需要我去找担架吗？或者我让两名学生帮您将他抬到——”

“不用。”基尔伯特打断男人的话，他把袖口挽至手肘下方，弯腰一手绕过伊万的肩背抵住伊万的侧胸，一手搂住伊万的膝弯，随后直起身将伊万抱了起来，“路蒂，”他唤道，“走了。”

 

直到再次被基尔伯特抱下车，伊万都没有发出过除虚弱的抽吸声以外的声响，他眼睑没完全合上，变回那种死气沉沉的、看不出是清醒着还是昏迷着的状态，基尔伯特抱着他，一面问迎过来的女佣“东西准备好了吗”，一面径直走向自己的卧室。路德维希跟在基尔伯特身后，他不知自己能做什么，只是觉得这这样走开去干自己的事有些不合常理，他走上楼，在基尔伯特床边的地板上多出了一个比床略小些的、只有三面栏板的木条框，框内铺着层厚棉被，其上叠着另一床较薄的棉被和一个枕头，这大约就是基尔伯特让女佣准备的东西。

“路蒂，”站在浴室前的基尔伯特回头看着路德维希，“来帮把手？”见路德维希皱眉，基尔伯特说：“不是给他洗澡，只是做些简单的清洁。”

于是路德维希将袖口挽至手肘，他从基尔伯特怀里接过伊万。基尔伯特打开热水开关浸湿毛巾，并示意路德维希坐在浴缸边缘搂住伊万以防伊万滑落到地上，他前倾身子，抬起伊万的下巴从伊万下颚处开始擦洗，他小心翼翼绕过伊万脖颈上的旧伤，轻柔地掠过伊万体表的淤青。也许是各类不间断的人体实验——尤其是那些需要开膛破肚的器官移植手术——对实验材料的要求，事实上，伊万非常干净，但基尔伯特仍仔细擦拭伊万的每一寸肌肤，他隔一小会儿就转身走到洗手池边用香皂清洗一次毛巾，仿佛毛巾上沾有什么路德维希看不见的污渍一般。

基尔伯特在擦拭伊万右侧大腿时犯了难，那片坑坑洼洼的皮肤看起来异常脆弱，自干裂的、硬壳似的伤疤间能看见其下艳红色的肌肉。路德维希仅是盯着那片皮肤看了几秒就生出生理性反胃感，他依稀记得幼时自己曾在《动物物种大全》一类的书籍中见过一种名为苏里南蟾蜍的动物，其雄种在繁殖期会将蛙卵植入雌种背部的皮肤中，那些蛙卵会在坑洞状的皮肤中孵化、发育，直到长成成熟体钻出母亲背部。介绍文字旁的、描绘小蟾蜍从母蟾蜍背上的坑洞里探出头的黑白插画让路德维希做了数日噩梦并一整个夏季不敢靠近池塘，而现在，他不再感到恐惧，可对这恶心之物——同时也是证明他的子民所做过的暴虐行径的证据——他只想要伸手撕下它们，再把它们扔进壁炉中烧掉。

某一瞬间，这极具引惑力的念头诱得路德维希手指抽动，他越过伊万的肩膀，嗅着伊万发间散发出的医院消毒水的味道，瞧着伊万大腿上可怖的、密集的坑洞发愣，感到自己快要被那坑洞吸了进去，这时基尔伯特忽然站起身，惊得路德维希回过神来，“那是怎么弄出来的？”他问基尔伯特。

“你没看那些报告？”基尔伯特略过那片伤疤，站起来转身清洗毛巾，“把他双腿分开些。”他对路德维希说。伊万似乎仍未清醒，他任由路德维希顶开自己的双腿，两脚软塌塌搭在路德维希的膝盖外侧。基尔伯特捏着毛巾尖，一点点从伊万下腹往腿根刷，“他们在他身上实验过太多具有腐蚀性的化学试剂了，就算我们的愈合能力远超人类，一周的时间也不够他痊愈，天知道这是由什么造成的。”他擦过伊万的会阴，伸手掰开伊万的臀肉，用潮湿的指头朝伊万直肠内压，他抬头，一面看向伊万的脸一面摸索着回勾手指，在他触碰到某一点后，伊万低缓的呼吸急促了一瞬，“总算有反应了，”基尔伯特拍了拍伊万的大腿内侧，低声呢喃道：“我还以为你已经被弄坏了。”他擦拭了伊万私处数次，直到伊万腿根和会阴处原本冰凉的皮肤被毛巾捂得回温才停下，随后他接了盆热水，依次清理伊万手指和脚趾的指甲缝后，凑近嗅了嗅伊万的额发。

“我讨厌这股消毒水味儿。”基尔伯特耸耸鼻，“来吧，把他放到他的窝里去。”

路德维希抬眉看着基尔伯特。

“是的，他的窝，就我床边那个。”基尔伯特放下挽起的袖口，“难道你认为他能以‘人’的身份住进这栋房子？”

于是路德维希抱着伊万回到基尔伯特卧室中，他将伊万放进木条框，基尔伯特则展开棉被盖在伊万身上。

“哥哥。”路德维希唤道。

正朝楼梯走去的基尔伯特停步转身看着路德维希。

路德维希与基尔伯特对视半晌，他侧头看了眼木条框，框里的伊万维持着被基尔伯特摆弄出的、头微偏着压在枕头上的姿势，几乎看不出他胸腔在起伏，也听不见应有的呼吸声，‘简直像一具死尸那样安静。’路德维希心中忽然冒出一句比喻，他走出卧室，合上门，低声问：“那他算什么，不是人，还能是别的什么？哥哥，你到底想做什么？”

“要谈论这个话题的话，”基尔伯特倚靠着门沿说，“我得喝到酩酊大醉才能继续，可惜最近没有假期，我也不想宿醉着工作，所以换个时候吧，路蒂。”他顿了顿，垂眼瞅着走廊上花瓶表面明亮的反光点，“我不打算对你隐瞒，我做这事儿的确是出于私心。至于他，宠物、战利品、逗乐的玩意儿，直到苏联投降并成为我们的辖区前他只会拥有这些身份。你得做好心理准备，路蒂，”基尔伯特拍了拍路德维希的上臂，“你没出生在那个时期，所以你没见过战败国的意识体会被怎样对待……我将要对苏俄做的事，不全是过去那种，但有相似之处，你可能不会喜欢看见自己的同类落入此等处境，也可能你不会有太多触动。”

路德维希没能听懂基尔伯特这番语焉不详堪称混乱的话。

“到时候，你不必非得参入进来，路蒂，假装你对此不屑一顾就好。”基尔伯特补充道，他作出谈话结束的神态，用过去催促年幼的路德维希上床睡觉的语气说：“你今日脸色有些难看，早些回房休息。”

 

路德维希没有刻意留心伊万的现状，仅当他从基尔伯特卧室前经过时会向内瞥看，最初几日，伊万一直蜷在木条框里昏睡不醒，因被基尔伯特吩咐过，女佣时不时会翻动伊万的身体，帮伊万变换睡姿以防伊万生褥疮。某个深夜，路德维希被一声惨厉刺耳的尖叫惊醒，他冲出卧室，并未立刻敲基尔伯特卧室的门，而是站在楼梯旁，等勤务兵匆忙跑过来后，摆摆手示意他们不用理会这里的动静，回自己的岗位上去。两名勤务兵迟疑地对视一眼，敬礼后遵守了路德维希的指令。

勤务兵的背影从路德维希视野里消失后，他才敲着门说：“哥哥，是我。”

基尔伯特没有应声，只有模糊的、断断续续的哀鸣传出门缝。

路德维希推开门，房间内仅床头上方亮着盏光线微弱发黄的灯，基尔伯特背对着门，他似乎半蹲半坐在地上，隔着床，路德维希只能看见他的脑袋、肩膀和一点后背，在床尾更后方些的位置，露出一截的木条框里的微隆起的棉被正以一种肉眼可见的幅度颤抖。路德维希向前走了几步，基尔伯特头也不回冲他比划了“停”的手势，于是他停步，不过他已经靠近到足以看清到底发生了什么。

伊万醒了。

这个可怜的、被痛苦击沉的灵魂延续了数月以来的不幸，国家意识体的再生能力使他短短几日内就愈合到噩梦和病痛能轻而易举将他从安眠般的昏睡中拽出来的程度，他因梦中回播的记忆片段尖叫着醒来，随即又因一直积累在体内、在他睁眼瞬间蜂拥涌向他感知系统的疼痛而止不住地痛吟，他像只被遗弃在风雪中的幼兽似的瑟瑟抖动着，右手死死护在脸侧，左手则用力揪着枕头角。

基尔伯特一言不发地用右手一下一下抚摸那颗从棉被里露出一半的脑袋，他手指微微分开插入那些色素浅淡的金发里，缓缓向后梳，待滑过一个平滑的弧度后又回到伊万耳侧重复一个新的轮回，他动作轻柔，耐心地等着伊万的哀鸣逐渐转为压抑的、夹杂着抽泣的呼吸声，接着他跪在木条框旁俯下身。路德维希看着基尔伯特那头银色碎短的直发刺入伊万蓬松的卷发间，接着基尔伯特低不可闻的声音沿着地板窜至路德维希脚边，扯着路德维希的衣服朝路德维希耳道攀爬。

“你醒过来了，伊万，我的万涅奇卡，你醒过来了，这很不幸，可既然你已经醒了，你就得听我说，好吗？”基尔伯特没有停下抚摸伊万的动作，他等了十几秒，伊万没有应声回话，他也不在意，自顾自地继续说：“之后我会对你做些事，我们——”这个人称代词被他用重重的、怪异的语调说出口，“——将会对你做很多事。”他长长呼出口气，“你还记得过去吗？在《日内瓦公约》出现前，甚至是《人权宣言》出现前的战败者会遭遇的那些，你记得吗？你将经历的那些会有细微的区别，但总归它们都出于同样的目的，所以你必须做好准备，懂吗？你的心理以及肉体两个层面都必须做好准备。”

从棉被缝隙间溢出的，伊万的沉重且不稳的呼吸声戛然而止，房间内仅余下木条框在伊万的颤抖的带动影响下产生的咔咔声。

基尔伯特凑得更近了，他似乎前倾着吻了伊万一下。“不过，至少不会再在你身上做实验了，切割、灼烧、冰冻、感染等等，我将竭尽全力避免它们再次发生在你身上，所以你得听话些，顺从些，好吗？”他原本垂在腿侧的另一只手抬起搭在伊万肩上，他一面摩挲伊万，一面低喃着伊万的昵称，“万尼亚，万涅奇卡，你还有半个夜晚的时间，你得活下来，我知道这很难，但你一定得活下来，等你的上司投降后一切就会变好的，你能坚持到那个时候，对不对？”基尔伯特拂开伊万耳边的发丝，他轻轻揉搓伊万的耳垂，用路德维希除出生后最初几年里以外再未听过的柔和语气问：“现在，你想吃点或喝点什么吗？”

屋内一片寂静，片刻后响起一阵头发摩擦布料的沙沙声。

“那你想呼吸新鲜空气吗？我可以抱着你去露台，现在是深夜，没人会看见你。”

又是一阵沙沙声响起。

“好吧。”基尔伯特顿了顿，他稍微往回撤了些，“我陪着你，还是让你独自待一会儿？”

伊万没有回答，甚至连先前一直无法止住的颤抖也停了下来，他又变回了安静的、凝固的一团。基尔伯特却像是从这片死寂中得到了伊万的答案，他站起身向门外走去，握着门把手将门拉至留条小缝未完全关闭的位置，随后他看了面前的路德维希一眼，带着一种类似于一整日都在行刑的刽子手会有的、清醒又疲惫的神色对路德维希说：“去睡吧，路蒂，抱歉吵醒了你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔了三颗尽头牙，感觉生不如死QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

翌日当路德维希走出卧室时，基尔伯特的房门仍紧闭着，整个早餐时段基尔伯特都未曾露面，路德维希想过是否敲门询问，可最后他只是吩咐女佣将烧开过的水和牛奶放在火炉边温热着便出了门。

接下来的几日同伊万醒过来之前的日子相比没多少变化，基尔伯特没禁止勤务兵或仆从进出他的卧室，仅是禁止他们同伊万接触，“对视也是被禁止的。”基尔伯特严肃的说。路德维希能看出这栋屋子里的所有已有的成员，包括他自己、勤务兵、女佣、厨师等，都对伊万这名新住客有些无所适从。基尔伯特是唯一的例外，他对待伊万的方式让路德维希恍然以为那个被尖叫声吵醒的深夜是一个过于真实的梦境，当他在家中时，他会亲自把伊万能吃的东西——一开始只有煮沸过的水或牛奶，随着日期更替换成了煮得软烂的麦碴汤——送上楼，当他不在时，也会提前让厨师准备合适的食物，路德维希甚至听见过基尔伯特给伊万读俄语小说，就仿佛伊万是不幸受伤、不得不卧床静养的病人似的。

直到路德维希再次被惨叫引到走廊中，他才意识到基尔伯特那夜的预告并非是一个使用了夸张手法的玩笑，这次惨叫的音量较之上次要微弱不少，没有引起楼下诸如勤务兵、女佣等人的主意，而路德维希之所以能听见全因他和基尔伯特的卧室门皆大大敞开着。路德维希原本正写着日记，惨叫响起后他愣在原处，待墨渍晕染侵蚀了单词，一声几乎听不清的抽吸掠过路德维希耳畔后，他终究站起身来到走廊中敲了敲基尔伯特卧室门的门框。

“路蒂？”基尔伯特的声音从更远些的地方传来，“有什么事吗？我现在腾不出手。”

路德维希迟疑着没踏进基尔伯特的卧室，他鞋尖踩在两种不同颜色的木地板的拼接缝上，在他说出“没事”并回到书桌旁以前，基尔伯特就说：“正好，帮我个忙。”他话音未落便插进又一道吸气声，“抱歉。”这应该是基尔伯特在对伊万说。

“需要我做什么？”路德维希问。

“帮我拿盏灯来，这儿亮度不太够。”

路德维希环视基尔伯特的卧室，他拿过书桌上的台灯，取下连接着落地灯的插线板插进距离浴室最近的那个墙面插座中，他走进浴室，首先看见的是面向浴室门的、全身赤裸的伊万。伊万两腿岔开踮着脚，下臀抵在洗手台稍凸出一截的石台面上，他两手按扶在石台面边缘，拇指掐在食指第二节指节上，剩下的手指以指尖泛白的力道用力捏着台缘，他咬着下唇，浑身呈一种紧绷的、微微发抖的姿态，他听见路德维希靠近，却并不看路德维希，只垂眼往下瞧，时不时漏出声吃痛的抽吸。

接着那些填充路德维希余光的物什引起了路德维希的注意，伊万左手上无名指处的肉瘤长长了些，平滑的截面被其下再次长出的指骨顶出一个凸起；之前位于大腿正面的，如被白蚁腐蚀过的木头般的创口已经差不多愈合了，若不仔细观察，很难找出这块巨大的、扁平的伤疤和周围完好皮肤的分界线。洗手池边缘搭了条湿润的毛巾，一旁放着镊子和剪刀，周围溅着些新鲜的水渍，其中最大的一滩尚不停朝地面滴着水珠，路德维希看着一颗水珠从无到有，一点点聚在台缘下方，被重力拉扯下坠后砸在瓷钻表面的凹陷里，在距离水珠碎裂点的不远处，扔着条沾着湿气的软管，路德维希盯着软管，费了些功夫才想起这根软管原本被用在何处。‘所以，这就是方才伊万惨叫的原因。’路德维希忍住窥视伊万性器的冲动想。

背对着路德维希，弯腰凑在伊万腹前的基尔伯特回过头，“靠近些，路蒂。”

路德维希走上前，发现基尔伯特左手掌着伊万胯侧，右手伸出两根手指压在伊万那道从胸骨下方延伸至下腹的手术缝口两侧，待路德维希把手中的灯举在伊万腰前后，基尔伯特向前靠近了些，他盯着伤口，数秒后自言自语道：“应该可以了。”他说着，压着伊万伤口的手朝上抬，没等路德维希反应过来基尔伯特为何做出这个动作，伊万就拿起洗手池边的镊子与剪刀递给基尔伯特。基尔伯特用镊子挑起线头剪断并拉出缝线，他从下往上，依次扯出如订书针般订在狭长伤口上的所有白线。伊万本紧张的屏息等待着，在基尔伯特开始拆线后，发觉这并不怎么疼后复又放松下来。

基尔伯特拆下所有的手术线后，把所有手术用具扔进洗手池里，直起身揉了揉自己的脖子，“去洗个澡，”他对伊万说，“我受够你头发里的消毒水味儿了。”

 

第二天，基尔伯特到家时身后跟着名裁缝，“在那儿等着。”基尔伯特用下巴指了指会客室。坐在单人沙发里翻阅报纸的路德维希好奇地瞅向裁缝，他猜测这名裁缝是来给伊万量身体尺寸的，为给伊万制作些合体的衣服。自伊万来到这里后，路德维希只瞧见过他或是赤裸地站在浴室中，或是赤裸的躺在棉被下，总之一直无衣可穿。路德维希曾想过是否对基尔伯特提议暂借出自己的衣服给伊万，毕竟他们身高相仿，可出于某种难以言喻的心态，最终路德维希选择假装没发现伊万的窘态而非说出提议，原因之一是因为他未曾有过与人分享衣服这类生活用品的经验，光是预想那样的场景便使他生出私有领域被人侵犯的不虞，更多的，则是因为假如他没猜错伊万和基尔伯特之间的关系，或哪怕仅仅猜对了一小部分，在这样的前提下，伊万穿上他的贴身衣物都让路德维希感到羞耻与难堪。

基尔伯特站在楼梯前，他冲二楼叫道：“伊万，过来。”不一会儿，他又说：“你披着棉被做什么？”间隔十几秒后，他以不容拒绝、但并非不耐烦的语气重复道：“我说了，过来。”

这简单的几句使路德维希再无法将注意力集中在报纸上，他盯着人民观察家报标题中间的钩十字圆标发愣，不由自主又满心不情愿地留意着会客室外走廊里的动静，他没听见任何脚步声，只余光瞥见基尔伯特走了进来，停在裁缝身旁，他身后跟着伊万。伊万看上去充满退缩之意，他走进会客室，立刻又后退躲在敞开的双开门的左侧那扇门后，探出头踌躇着不肯继续迈步，他双手扒着门沿，恳求地看了基尔伯特一眼，随即紧张地朝身后瞥，似乎在担心有女佣或勤务兵经过。他露在遮挡物外的头、颈和光裸的左肩如因受惊而变色的章鱼般现出偏粉的绯色，其中双颊与两耳红得最厉害。

基尔伯特用脚把矮凳勾到身前，“站上来。”他看着伊万说。伊万垂眼回避基尔伯特的视线，他捏着门沿的手指紧了紧，眉尾向下耷拉着呈现出忍耐瑟缩的神色，接着他两手握在一起，挡着股间以一种别捏的、不协调的姿势走到矮凳旁。路德维希无声地将手中展开的报纸太高些许以避免自己的视线落在伊万腰胯以下的身体部位上，不知是因伤势未痊愈，还是因在衣冠楚楚的三人面前暴露自己的身体，伊万步伐趔趄，他花了好几分钟才走完这小段距离，站在矮凳上后脚趾曲绷着陷进柔软的椅面。

“量详细点儿，”基尔伯特吩咐裁缝说，裁缝自进屋后就维持着低眉颔首的姿势，此时在听见基尔伯特的要求后微点头应承，“我对这方面不怎么了解，不知制作舞服时量体方式同制作常衣的量体方式是否有区别，如果有的话，就按照那种贴身的芭蕾舞服的方式来。”

裁缝没说是否有这种区别，只沉默地拉开卷尺。伊万在裁缝靠近后大幅度抖动一下，他像根已缺水而死又还未腐朽的枯木般僵在原处，脸上那股可怜的、泫然欲泣的表情凝固为被无形力量碾过后的平坦的麻木，他的目光直直落在前方摆放在壁炉上的斜放的小陶瓷盘上，眼神呆滞，隔很久才眨一次眼。裁缝从伊万的肩膀起步，量了伊万的肩宽、胸围、腰围后，站到基尔伯特身边，他微躬身说：“普鲁士邦先生，我需要知道您将定制的服装种类才能进行下一步量制，除了舞服外还有别的将定制的服装吗？”

基尔伯特思考半晌，说：“一套西装，不同季节的日常服。”他上下打量伊万，绕着伊万走了两圈，“以及一些小装饰，”他伸手，指头按在伊万锁骨上，“比如项圈，”他手指上扬抵着伊万的下巴，伊万迟缓而顺从地抬起下巴露出脖颈，“要能完全遮住这道伤疤的宽度，不必勒得太紧，但也不能像衣领那样宽松。这里，”他点了点伊万的喉结，“得像狗项圈上挂着的铃铛那样镶嵌些饰物，让我想想——先做两条，一条风格庄重些，饰物上得刻有钩十字和我的纹章，另一条则可以活泼可爱些，我打算在正中搭配紫钻，或许再在颈后拴个巨大的蝴蝶结？”

裁缝从上衣内兜里掏出铅笔和一个比手掌还小的笔记本开始记录基尔伯特的要求。

“还有手链和脚链，这两种都尽可随你们发挥，只要设计得精致漂亮就行。”

裁缝点头应承，他再次展开卷尺，他量了伊万的臂长，微抬伊万的手臂量袖肥，接着垫起脚，滑动卷尺分别填入一根与两根手指量了伊万的颈围，他量好一处就记下一个数据。在量完中腰后，裁缝迟疑地瞥看基尔伯特一眼，在收到基尔伯特疑问的眼神后，裁缝以谨慎且尽可能不带情感的语气说：“我还需要量直裆、横裆、臀围等，而这位——这名——”裁缝难以判断该如何称呼伊万，也不知该怎样用不冒犯的、文雅的词句描述伊万被阉割过的私处所带来的服装制作方面的困惑，他面上因专业素养而在看见赤裸的、被阉割的伊万与伊万胸腹间伤口后成功维持的平静终究裂开一条细缝并渗出些许尴尬，“请问是直接开始测量还是，咳，等您的人穿上裤子后……”

“‘我的人’？这听起来挺悦耳，不过这家伙可不是人。”基尔伯特笑着瞧了眼仍望着壁炉发愣、不作反应的伊万，又越过报纸同路德维希对视一眼，他显然因说了个在场所有生物中唯有意识体才能听懂的双关而有些愉悦自得，他盯着伊万胯间平坦又生硬的切面说：“就这样量吧。”在裁缝绷着卷尺贴向伊万时，他又说：“预留点儿空间，很少的一点儿即可，因为他那里还会再长出来。”

闻言裁缝忍不住诧异地转头看了看基尔伯特才继续工作，路德维希猜裁缝不知伊万的身份，裁缝弯着腰，像拉磨的驴围着石磨那样围着伊万转悠忙活。站在矮凳上的伊万则似乎愈发无法忍耐这些增多的、靠近私处伤口的触碰，他脚趾一下一下抓着椅面，数次朝反方向避企图躲开裁缝的动作，却总是在下一刻突兀的僵在远处，仿佛有无形的斥力不但堵住了他的退路，还把他往裁缝手里推似的。

在裁缝量完所有他需要得知的尺寸后，基尔伯特突然说：“除去西装和常服外，我还需定做别的，替我转告博斯，第三种服装应是宠物化的，它们必须与我们正穿的衣着有明显到能一眼看出的区别，且它们必须让人感到着衣者淫猥低贱。”基尔伯特平静地吐出自己的要求，“要便于穿脱，或即便穿着也不妨碍我操他。”基尔伯特上前几步来到伊万和裁缝身边，“你了解怎么操同性吗？”

又一丝尴尬从裁缝面具的裂缝中流出，他盯着手中翻开的笔记本，“我——”这个词被他说得破音，他清了清嗓子，“我、我听说过，大概知道……”

“我想，只是‘大概知道’是不够的。你看，”基尔伯特掰着伊万右边臀肉露出其下的谷地和肛门，裁缝赶忙转开眼，“别移开眼，否则你无法清楚转达我的要求，把他当作猫狗一类的宠物即可，难道你看着翘起尾巴露出肛门的狗也会不自在吗？”待裁缝勉强看向伊万臀缝间后，基尔伯特继续说：“我通常会以这种角度进入，”他用手比划了个从下向上捅的角度，“但在我用道具或别的体位，例如当他四肢着地趴着，或抬起一条腿时，裤装就会限制他的活动范围。我希望你们能设计出一款就算他屁股朝天含着根假阳具也能好好穿在身上的裤子。”

路德维希后悔为何自己没在看见基尔伯特身后的裁缝的那一刻就起身离开会客厅，书房、卧室、餐厅、甚至是浴室，去任何房间都比留在这里好，他已经很久没变换坐姿了，被右膝盖顶起的左脚有些发麻，举且捏着报纸的手也泛出股非生理层面而是因‘想动’这一欲望生出的痒意。他埋首，力图将心思放在数整个版面里字母ä总共出现了多少次，并暗自祈祷着自己别不小心手抖将报纸弄出唰啦的声响，他宁愿一直维持自己已被同房间内其他人遗忘的假象。

“你们最早什么时候能出成品？”基尔伯特问，不等裁缝回答，他就继续说：“常服不必做太多套，他穿宠物服的时间不会少，两者数量可对半开，或至少宠物服得占总数量的三分之一。让我想想还有什么，”基尔伯特又绕着伊万转了一圈，“暂且就这些。你还需要问或量什么吗？”裁缝摇头，基尔伯特走到走廊上唤了名勤务兵并让勤务兵送裁缝出去，接着他回头，看着僵立在矮凳上的伊万说：“你可以下来了。”

伊万似没听见一样仍维持着被裁缝摆弄出的微偏头的姿势直直盯着壁炉角。

“伊万？”基尔伯特蹙眉问，他来到伊万身旁，本抬手欲碰伊万的胳膊，半途又改变主意，转而伸手挡在伊万视线前方挥了挥。伊万如躲开击来的拳头般本能的侧脸做出避开的动作，他左脚后撤踩在矮凳边缘，不幸没能站稳，于是倾斜着摇晃一下就朝右后方摔去。路德维希放下报纸下意识站起身，他看见基尔伯特猛地拽住伊万的手，却没能完全拽住伊万，伊万被重力和基尔伯特的拽力撕扯成身体翻转左倾、双腿与左手落地、右手高举的扭曲模样，尽管基尔伯特立刻蹲下并试图以手护挡伊万的后背，伊万仍被两股相反的力量拉得闷哼一声。

路德维希走上前也蹲了下来，“他受伤了吗？”他问正沿着伊万的肩膀一点点往手肘按的基尔伯特。

“没有。”基尔伯特回答，他的视线落在伊万脸上，而伊万则像路德维希在前去接他的躺在金属手术台上的那样，侧歪着脸，两眼露出眼睑的那部分像玻璃珠般失去所有活气，只透着股半透明的、无机质的光。“他……还好吗？”话刚出口路德维希就发现自己说了蠢话，他换了种问法，“我的意思是，他这种状态到底是——？”

基尔伯特没有理会路德维希，他摩挲着伊万的肩膀唤道：“伊万，万尼亚？”

路德维希猜测伊万是陷入了意识迷失的状态，即虽然睁着眼，意识却如沉睡那样无法对外界作出回应，或干脆就离开了肉体——在阿道夫对少数相关的高层官员发布‘仁慈至死’的命令后，路德维希曾去医院看过那些在肉体或精神上有残疾故被认为是国家负担、被剥夺活下去的许可的病患。他与其中某些外表完好的成年人与儿童交谈过，那些人中有的视线扫过他却视他于无物，只专注瞧着墙角一处黑灰色的斑块；有的据称充满了攻击性，因接连不断的被注射镇定剂，故在路德维希经过他们的病房时，只看见一具具安静躺在病床上的躯壳；有的则告诉他自己能灵魂出窍，去些常人无法企及的地方玩耍，一名男孩儿耸了耸肩说：“我只是离开了一小会儿，结果回来后就发现我的父母将我送进这里。”路德维希觉得也许伊万和那名男孩的状况相似，他记得那名男孩儿在同他说话时毫无预兆也毫无缘由的忽然愣神，随行的护士告诉他男孩儿将维持这种情况至少数小时。

基尔伯特双手穿过伊万的膝弯与腋窝，他打算抱起伊万，却被伊万一个无力的抓握打断。伊万试图抓住基尔伯特的手腕，他的指尖挂在基尔伯特衬衣下摆因下蹲形成的皱褶上悬而欲坠，“这将杀掉我……”伊万张开条缝的唇间漏出比气音略大些的声响，“他们只是打碎我，基尔伯特，”他没有看向路德维希或基尔伯特两人中的任何一个，用陈述某件无关自己的事实的语气说出此话，“而你会摧毁我。”

基尔伯特顿了顿，他俯身在伊万额头印下一吻，呢喃道：“不，你能幸存下来，正如你从鞑靼手下幸存一样，你能融合他，就能融入我。”他把伊万环紧些，“你必须习惯这事儿。”他说着，站起身朝自己的卧室走去。这一次路德维希没跟上去，他捡起落在地上的报纸，在原地呆站数秒，拿起会客厅中央伊万方才站在上面的矮凳放回单人沙发前。之前不知不觉消失的生活的气息又缓缓重归路德维希身边，远处汽车的喇叭声、花园中的虫鸣、自厨房弥散进走廊的食物的香气——嗅起来似乎是在熬煮什么——路德维希甚至能听见远处勤务兵鞋跟敲在地板上的声响，在这一片嘈杂中唯有楼上是死寂的，仿佛不久前笼罩着路德维希的、与常世隔绝的诡秘空间也随着基尔伯特移走了。

路德维希停在走廊上，他隔着楼板与墙体望了眼二楼，转身向屋外走去。

 

基尔伯特对伊万说的那些话听起来像谶言，路德维希以为很快就会发生些什么不但他自身从未遭遇过、同时也未曾听闻别人遭遇过的可怕的事，然而他们度过了一段平淡无奇的日子。伊万几乎没出过基尔伯特的卧室，偶尔夜深人静而路德维希失眠时，他能听见基尔伯特卧室门打开又关上的动静，没有脚步声，但有在寂静中尤为明显的布料摩擦的悉索声，仅响起短短的以秒为计时单位的一小会儿，周围就复又安静下来。

路德维希望着印在墙壁和天花板上的、由窗外投射进来的树影，树影静止不动，偶尔会轻轻摇晃几下，待他细看时，又会发现树影不知几时从墙边的台灯后溜至他床头旁，他听着似有似无的虫鸣，明明什么都没看见，又恍然觉得有块银幕缓缓在眼前展开，幕布上亮着昏暗的黑白的场景——伊万披裹着床单，右手扶着墙，左手紧紧抓着床单边缘将其束拢在胸前。他小心翼翼摸黑朝楼下走，伸脚前探，每一次都是脚尖先落地，踩在冰凉地板上的脚趾头蕴出模糊的乳白的光，过长的床单拖曳在地上，像华服袍子那样沉重的一阶阶朝下坠着，在发出小小的摩擦杂音后，又被他捏着一角提在胯前。他来到一楼，避开右侧的会客厅，转身沿着走廊前进，他在每个房间前都会停顿片刻，就着几乎不起作用的月光向房间里张望，辨认出代表的家具的笨重黑影后，再谨慎地走进去，像只被人类捉住圈养在家中的野生动物般充满好奇和警惕地嗅探着这个名为新家的笼子。

路德维希想到这儿，突然隐隐有种明悟了什么的感觉，他翻了个身，他没能抓住那丝灵感，它一头扎进填满路德维希的勾回中，在荆棘般的纷杂思绪中消失不见了，他听见基尔伯特卧室的房门门把手下压的声音沿着地板木块的接缝蔓延进他房内，接着又是一声木门磕在门框上的轻响，他长长呼了口气，用力闭上眼。

伊万甘愿自我囚禁在基尔伯特卧室内，基尔伯特也没再强迫伊万下来过，他将每餐的吃食亲自送上楼——早餐时会将午餐的分量也拿上去——接管了自己卧室的打扫清洁活动，他不知从哪儿弄了台收音机，并看上去还想再搬台电视进去，但也许是伊万拒绝了，也许是基尔伯特觉得卧室里放个外形笨重的东西太不协调，最终那台电视机被放进了他和路德维希共用的那间书房里。

基尔伯特还陆续找来不少书，仅最开始的几次是市面上还被允许出版的那些，其后皆是早已被焚掉的禁书，基尔伯特没有用报纸把封面包裹起来，也没把书藏进装满面包和蔬菜的菜篮最下层，他明目张胆地拿着它们穿过办公楼、穿过大街、穿过家前的林荫路，若无其事的将违禁品当作礼物送给伊万。路德维希暗自担忧过一段时间，阿道夫近来，或是说，自莫斯科战役以后——他们胜了，却是惨胜——阿道夫精神不济时就会让莫雷尔给他注射路德维希从没能问出详细成分的、据阿道夫称“有效”的药水，阿道夫的状态会短暂好起来，之后则会度过更糟的，与疼痛、抽搐和严重的耳鸣相伴的几小时。这样一好一坏的交替闭合循环总使阿道夫暴躁不安，路德维希不敢想象若阿道夫发现他的兄长以这种公开的、丝毫看不出内疚与顾虑的方式在平民面前违反自己的禁令后会发生什么，所幸无人向阿道夫透露普鲁士邦意识体到底在做、以及反复做着什么，也无人站在路德维希面前，或委婉或直白地提醒他管束基尔伯特——人类总不自觉会将自己的经验套用在一切存在上，譬如认为身为国家的他毫无疑问能压制身为州的基尔伯特。

这一切的终止与改变起于裁缝的第二次拜访，来的不是上次那名连名字都没留下的裁缝，而是带着几名助手和样品的雨果•博斯。路德维希到家时，伊万已经被基尔伯特唤下楼，他站在坐在沙发里的基尔伯特前方，抬着手顺从地让博斯带来的助手往他身上套一件形状如舞台剧戏服那样夸张的衣服。

“不行。”没等助手将另一条袖子套上伊万的左手，基尔伯特就摇着头说，他皱着眉打量伊万几眼，侧脸看向一旁的博斯，“上次那个裁缝没转达清楚我的要求吗？”围在伊万周围的助手停在半途中，他们面面相觑，又窥视博斯，指望能得到一个清晰的指令告诉他们是该继续手上的动作还是脱掉伊万的衣服，“我要的是‘淫猥’，”基尔伯特在淫猥一词上加重语气，“要让人一看就明白他属于我，并且不是身为仆从或战俘，而是身为床伴和宠物，若他穿着这套可笑的小丑服在聚会沙龙里现身，人们只会嘲笑我的品味。”他的视线转回伊万身上，伊万低头盯着脚下地毯上的绒毛，“让我看看常服。”

于是助手们脱掉这套不成功的宠物服，拿起常服给伊万穿上，博斯则趁着伊万换衣的时间拿出一叠设计图，挑出数张后将余下的递给基尔伯特，基尔伯特接过设计图，他注意到走廊上的路德维希，唤道：“路蒂，”他扬了扬手中的设计图，“来看看？”

路德维希走进会客厅，他没有和基尔伯特同看那叠被博斯挑选出的设计图，而是示意博斯把拿在手中的那几张递给他。“这些是不符合普鲁士邦先生标准的废品。”博斯解释说，他面色不变，但语气里透着似错误领会基尔伯特暗示的挫败。

“常服就按照这些设计做。”基尔伯特说，“至于宠物服——”伊万眼睑颤抖一下，他抬眼同基尔伯特对视，基尔伯特定定看了伊万几秒，伸出手说：“过来，伊万。”

伊万双唇翁动，他穿着件常服样品，巨大的骨架衬得衬衣显出股空荡之感——相比上次量体，他似乎又瘦了些，那些在他意识模糊养伤期间丰盈起来的血肉正以比春雪消融还快的速度消失着——他捏着袖口，几欲被基尔伯特伸过来的手逼得后退一步，然而他迟疑的时间短到让围在他身边看不见他表情的裁缝无法察觉到他迟疑过，他来到基尔伯特膝前，任由基尔伯特褪去他的衣服。

“这衣服能弄脏吗？”基尔伯特一面掰开伊万胯间皮带的扣针一面问。在得到博斯略带尴尬的“……当然是随您喜欢”的回答后，基尔伯特停顿片刻，似乎在思索伊万的肉体到底该裸露与遮蔽哪部分，最后他解开伊万衬衫的大部分纽扣，仅留中间那颗扣着，他拍拍自己的大腿说：“面向他们，坐上来。”

路德维希知道自己如上次那般错过了离开的时机，他低头，假装自己对手中的设计图感兴趣，他能看出这些服装参考了许多喜剧丑角所穿的服装的要素，‘或许是低贱这一词误导了他们。’路德维希想，他推测那些裁缝以为基尔伯特打算羞辱伊万，他们没猜错基尔伯特的目的，却猜错了基尔伯特的方式。

“腿打开。”

路德维希认为自己不应转头，他并无旁观自己兄长的性事——或旁观自己兄长用卑劣的手段折磨另一人的肉体与精神，反正它们现在合二为一了——的欲望，但，即使他的年龄已接近人类耄耋之年，他也依旧太小了，太年轻了，还做不到对某些引人注意的声音充耳不闻，他的余光被基尔伯特的言语牵引侧斜，瞥见伊万本僵硬地坐在基尔伯特大腿上，在被基尔伯特命令后，他指尖掐进柔软的椅面，微垫着脚，两腿划出一道敞开的半圆曲线。

路德维希找不到任何词来形容自己兄长此刻的神情，基尔伯特的脸如张锁在柜子里放旧了的、没书写任何字句的纸一般，表面看似空无一物，但实际上却有漫长岁月中积累下的灰尘与潮气，而木料和纸张本身的气味则浸染进这张纸的整个脉络中。基尔伯特与伊万贴得极近，他左手环在伊万腰腹间，大半个脑袋隐在伊万的头颈后方，露出的那只眼越过伊万的发梢直直看向面前的博斯和那几名年轻的助手，他右手抚在伊万膝盖靠上一点儿的位置，缓慢的点着指下苍白的肌肤逐渐朝中心靠拢。

随着基尔伯特右手的凑近，伊万的瑟缩愈发明显，他缩着肩膀企图朝后躲——由于他被基尔伯特抱着，这动作看上去像他在主动迎合，换而言之即自投罗网，他紧张得屏息着，在基尔伯特的指尖触碰到股间的伤疤时无法自控的开始打哆嗦。基尔伯特按在那片不平整的皮肤上，他半搓半揉，挤压伊万的尿道口，小指指甲时时扫过伊万的腿根。伊万的吸气声听起来像在抽噎，他用力咬着下唇，眼睑分不清是颤还是眨，撑在坐垫上的手将边缘抓握出下陷的折痕，遗憾的是这些压抑自己身体反应的努力到底是白费了，他哼出不稳的鼻音，垂着头如想要避开众人视线般撇开脸。

基尔伯特的左手移至伊万大腿上，他将伊万的双腿分得更开，又推了推伊万的胯骨示意伊万塌下腰将自己的私处全暴露出来。伊万以称得上温顺的态度由着基尔伯特摆弄自己，他双眉不知是因耻辱难堪还是因疼痛而皱在一起，脸颊与耳尖涨得通红，在基尔伯特的手掠过他的会阴滑向后穴时两腿下意识并拢，随后又在基尔伯特警告性的轻拍下不情不愿的再次敞开。许是临时起意，基尔伯特没提前准备润滑膏药，也没让伊万舔湿他的手指，那根干燥的食指径直戳向伊万的穴口，他掰开伊万的臀肉，拨弄色泽较它处更深的穴口几下后，生硬的朝内挤去。

“抬头。”基尔伯特说，“看着他们。”他唇贴着伊万的后颈，将命令喷吐到伊万耳下。伊万双眼湿润得几乎滴下泪来，他摇头，用混杂着呜咽的气音祈求基尔伯特停手。基尔伯特不为所动，他脸上方才那种找不出任何准确的词来形容的表情被一层简单的冷硬盖下，“抬头。”他重复道，左手捏着伊万的下巴强迫伊万抬头同面前的‘观众’对视，“看他。”基尔伯特对博斯与助手们说，他的动作粗暴起来，中指并着食指在干涩的甬道里来回抽插，伊万显然被弄疼了，他痛呼出声，这痛呼却同路德维希曾听见过、过去从伊万嘴里漏出的那些单纯的惨吟不同，此时伊万的声调里藏着股说不清道不明的意味，这和过去的不同之处抓住了路德维希的好奇心和注意力，使他全然忘记自己最初装作周围什么都没发生的打算，转而专注的盯着伊万观察起来。

基尔伯特用唇摩挲伊万的后颈与耳根，他先是印上数个无痕的吻，然后又张嘴用牙齿刮蹭那片早已染上红晕的皮肤，他抿着伊万的尾发向后拉扯，接着偏头衔住伊万的耳垂，“看见了吗？”他问博斯，“就是这种感觉。”他捏住伊万下巴的手上抬撩起伊万的额发。伊万眼眶泛红，他不想同那些刺向他的视线正面对抗，可闭上眼只会将悬悬含在眼里的泪水眨落，他只好垂眼望着地毯上由花和藤曼组成的纹路。“这才是我想要的。”基尔伯特说。

用妩媚来形容一名体格高大的男性不仅不协调，还很滑稽可笑，但这恐怕是此刻路德维希找出的最能安放在伊万身上的词了。若将伊万的神态、喘息、肢体的颤动分开来单独定义，它们都平凡普通，不过是一个有自尊的人类被羞辱时所会产生的反应而已，可如果把它们束拢，像编辫子那样编在一起，它们便出人意料的、以奇特的方式组合出一种暧昧色情的氛围，如一个隐蔽性极好的陷阱那般悄悄点燃所有路过此处的人体内深处的欲火，使人驻足回首，忍不住用自己脸替换基尔伯特的脸，幻想现在是自己正操着怀里这个诱人、无力反抗的斯拉夫人，而即便是那些最蔑视同性性爱的人，踏入这等陷阱后，也只会饶有兴致的、带着赞赏玩味的心态旁观这名斯拉夫人是如何被玩弄的。

路德维希不自在的换了下坐姿，翘起右腿叠在左腿上，为了冷却盘旋在下腹中蠢蠢欲动着快要冲破枷锁闯入血管里四处流窜的炙热，他竭力撕下自己粘在伊万染着水光与血气的下唇上的目光，转而看向博斯和助手们。那些助手，那些健康的、生气蓬勃的年轻人陷入了比路德维希更糟糕的处境里，某一两个较为大胆的视线落在伊万的脚踝或衬衫皱褶上，其余的则或是望着沙发扶手上的雕花，或是望着基尔伯特军靴上的反光，他们站姿各有不同，却全恰好用折挂在手臂上的衣服、大幅的全身设计套装图等物挡在自己胯前。和有了明显生理反应的年轻助手不同，博斯无需遮掩自己，他专注地盯着伊万，被禁锢在角膜后的、艺术家特有的那种对灵感的狂热几欲喷薄而出。

基尔伯特似乎对博斯的狂热很满意，“看来你领悟到了。”他说，埋在伊万后穴里的手指呈剪状缓慢朝外撤离，抚过伊万的腿根，抓着伊万的臀肉狠狠揉捏几下，又在红起来的皮肤上拍出一声脆响，“你能用衣服把他这种特质放大吗，让人们只要看见穿着宠物服的他，就能隐隐窥见他此时的情态？”

“我能。”博斯的语气异常坚定。

基尔伯特点点头，路德维希站起身把手中的图册递给一名助手。“没准儿你应该立刻回去，趁着这种感觉还未从你脑海里溜走赶紧设计出能让我满意的款式。”博斯便不多言，对基尔伯特和路德维希行礼后领着助手们快速向外走去。

路德维希回头，基尔伯特的手仍在伊万腿间徘徊着，有一搭没一搭地按揉着伊万的会阴和凹凸不平的创面，伊万握着基尔伯特的手腕，他以颈椎能允许的最大角度侧过头抵着基尔伯特的肩膀，被灯光罩着的那面脸颊上现出条闪着粼粼光点的泪痕。

“也许下次你可以告诉我你何时要使用会客厅，”路德维希忍不住说，“那样我就能提前避进书房或卧室。”

“何需避开呢？”基尔伯特的疑惑像真的而非假装的，“你又不是没有过和同性的经验，路蒂，我知道你不厌恶这个。”

“可是，这——”路德维希瞥了眼伊万，伊万一动不动维持着原来的姿势，仅从不再绷紧的肌肉上能看出，只余三人的会客厅让他放松了不少，“这和我的性经验无关，我只是觉得我不应该——他——”路德维希卡住了，‘因为你和伊万可能曾经有的亲密关系导致我对旁观你羞辱他这事感到不适’这样的话，路德维希光是在脑中想想都尴尬到发不出声，他内心中尚残留着老旧保守的一部分，认为一个人不应觊觎兄弟的所属物，“你、你为何还不停下？”

基尔伯特挑起一边眉，“我还以为你不讨厌伊万，”他低头，在伊万已冒出红痕的侧颈耳根处又印上一吻，“挑起兴致却半途停下，这样做，即便是对他也有些太残忍了，不是吗？”

路德维希不认为伊万会因羞辱产生性欲，况且伊万被阉割了，肉体的客观条件也将阻止他体内涌出任何与性沾边的感官，他张嘴又合唇，最终叹息着对开始掐挤伊万乳头的基尔伯特摇摇头，转身向书房走去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18号就是我为露露产粮两周年纪念日了，为了庆祝我没爬墙留坑会加更(´,,•ω•,,‘)

在设计稿修改第二版送来给基尔伯特过目以前，基尔伯特就把伊万从温暖安全的巢穴里推了出去。

那日路德维希还没推开家门就听见了屋内传来的哄笑声，他进屋，把军帽挂在衣帽架上，还未完全转过身，余光里就撞进一抹苍白的影子——那是伊万，他似重心不稳般低伏着身子，几乎是一路向门外滚去，只是恰好被路德维希挡住去路，他惊慌失措地抬起头，盛满恐惧的双眼定在路德维希脸上，可神情丝毫不像认出了面前的人是谁。紧跟其后的是充满怒气的硬鞋跟敲在木地板上的声响，路德维希抬起头，看见一个有些脸熟、但不够脸熟到使他想起对方名字的军官带着一脸被羞辱的表情，以正追赶即将被屠宰却侥幸逃脱的鸡鸭的屠夫的气势向伊万走来。

“跑快点儿，汉斯，你要把他放跑了。”另一道略耳熟的声音传出会客厅对这名军官打趣道，而这不带恶意的话语让汉斯的五官彻底被愤怒扭曲了，他大步朝前跨的脚用把地板踏出个窟窿的力道往下跺着，他死死瞪着伊万，所幸在他伸手揪住伊万的头发前，他注意到了站在门厅内的另一人更值得他注意的人。

“祖、祖国？”致使汉斯五官扭曲成搅在一起的抽象线条的愤怒僵顿片刻后，像有自主意识的活物一样慌张四散开来并寻着裂缝躲回阴暗隐蔽处，他匆忙抬起右臂说：“Heil Hitler!”他敬礼时，那股使他面目可憎的、因被他认为的低贱之物冒犯而产生的恼怒所拖曳出的尾痕尚粘腻得贴在他的脸上，路德维希扫了一眼就低头看向脚边的伊万，他不欲深思汉斯不小心展露出的、一直藏在他视线死角内的蛛丝马迹，他已经视而不见了十年，不在乎且宁愿自己继续选择性目盲下去。

然而随着时间推移，他的子民逐渐撕开了伪装，或是说他们不再认为有掩饰的必要，这呈现非出自他们的主观意愿，但的确让他的苦恼日益沉重，他苦恼的不仅是掩盖在冰山一角后的那些荒诞暴虐的不可名状之物，他还苦恼着，或坦白地说，他最为忧心的，是这些曾使他不安、导致他做噩梦的东西近来已无法触动他。路德维希对上伊万的双眼，追捕的暂停给了伊万喘息之机，他侧跪着，占据眼眸所有空间的恐惧中混入一些别的、看起来模糊又朦胧的东西，‘他并不指望你阻止，’路德维希脑中负责分析肢体语言和微表情的那部分机械地通报着，‘他不认为你会阻止，可他出于本能，仍然忍不住怀有希望。’

“汉斯？你真让他跑出去了？”方才那道调笑汉斯的声音又传出会客厅，声音的主人也随之而来，“那样的话我们还怎么——啊，祖国？”来者似乎没预料到路德维希会在此时出现，他停在会客厅门口对路德维希敬了礼。这又是一张眼熟却叫不出名字的脸，其脸上的笑放在别的时候能让路德维希夸赞说充满朝气活力，放在此刻却只能让他皱眉，“这是在做什么？”

汉斯和来者对视，“呃，我们，他，嗯，为了介绍——”

“普鲁士邦先生举行了一场私人聚会，”来者打断汉斯不流畅的解释，“为了——”这名军官说着，双眼落在伊万头顶，伊万没再仰头望着路德维希，他被罩在路德维希的影子里，低着头瑟瑟发抖得等待自己的命运，“让我们认识认识他的宠物。”

这显然是一句谎言，仅靠路德维希短短几分钟内听见与看见的，他就能断定这场聚会的内容绝不限于认识以新身份现身的伊万，某一瞬间，他对自己的子民竟毫无障碍的用如此简陋的方式对他说谎的疑惑压过了他被欺骗的不适，但立刻他就反应过来，这谎言之所以简陋，正是因为这名军官不认为自己在说谎，这句话不是他们正在以及将要做什么的解释，而是他们做出这些事的理由。与此同时，这名军官完全没费心美化用词以遮掩藏在句意后的可怕意图，乃由于‘祖国阻止他们’这一可能性根本没出现在他的预想中，而路德维希————

“我就不加入你们了，”路德维希说，“我有别的事要做。”

这句客套在两名追捕者的耳中却是许可，汉斯弯腰拽住伊万的左臂欲把伊万拖回会客厅，“不要！”汉斯尚未触碰到伊万，伊万就抓着手下的地毯用俄语尖叫出声，他蹬着腿，跪趴着想要躲开伸过来的铁爪却无处可逃，他拼命挣扎，指甲划在地板上发出尖利的声响，这声响混着他嘴里发出的、听起来和单纯的惨嚎相似的抗拒之词合奏成使两名军官深感不耐的噪音，在他们动手强迫伊万安静下来以前，路德维希就大步向楼上走去。

经过会客厅时路德维希朝内瞥了一眼，基尔伯特带着似笑非笑的神情懒洋洋听着身边军官的闲谈，看上去对门厅里正发生的事没有一丝兴趣，他发现了走廊上的路德维希，但没有如前几次那样叫住自己的幼弟，也没有做出任何导致旁人留意到路德维希的举动。路德维希快速回到自己卧室内，他换了身常服，选择从远离会客厅的、通向花园的厨房门离开这栋屋子。他绕过大半个花园，沿着河道前行，在桥上停了下来，眺望天际边的蓝紫逐渐逼近另一端的暖橘。

路上几乎没什么行人，来往的大部分死板僵硬的面孔都贴在一具身穿深灰制服、头戴嵌有金属鹰徽的帽子的躯壳上，这些如徘徊在厨余垃圾边的流浪犬般游荡在街道里的人不断经过路德维希身边，在第三群走远后路德维希转身逃向偏僻的小巷，他厌倦了那一张张因巧遇祖国意识体而面露兴奋与展现欲的脸，也厌倦似纱般裹在身上的、薄且寂寥的孤独被一次又一次撕裂，他踩上布满不明污渍的地面，听着两旁窗户里隐隐传出的电台广播声，它们都播放着同样的内容，一截淌出窗户，顺着风与下一截交连勾缠，织成无形的绳和网。这些束缚无法对路德维希形成阻碍，但存在的总归是存在的，他感到憋闷，感到被一股无形的力量自四面八方向内挤压，狭长的小巷化为坚固的囚牢，他瞧着远处被路灯照射得发白的石板路面，一步步向巷尾迈步，恍惚产生自己正在奋力挣脱什么的错觉。

路德维希漫无目的走了很久，他得走上好几条街，才能碰上一个尚在营业的餐馆或酒馆，里面坐满了人，他们盘中只有很小块的肉和面包，煮好的没削皮的土豆囫囵躺在餐盘边缘，酒馆好些，守在桌边的顾客们人人面前都放着装有泡沫和啤酒的巨大酒杯，桌上摆放着烟灰缸，由于配给制与禁烟运动，这些从前具有实际用处的盛器现在沦为了玻璃装饰物。而无论是呆在餐馆里还是滞留在酒馆中的人，他们与其说是在消费限额的、小分量的食物与酒，不如说是在消费这种恍若战前的热闹欢乐的氛围和假象。

路德维希从透出橱窗的晕黄灯火与喧闹声边踱步而过，他瞧着前方街对面一家店面被不平整的木板封死的裁缝铺，默默在心中数道：“七。”这是他今晚遇见的第七间休业的店铺，他不欲深思那些店铺的主人是因何关店，也不欲猜他们去了何处，遭遇何事，他只单纯计数着，仿佛报数声能消去眼前的萧瑟之景似的。在数到数字十二时他转身往回走，他尽可能卡在一个他推测基尔伯特的私人聚会已经结束但又没晚至使他休息不足妨碍明日工作的时间点归家。

家——他所居住的房子已安静下来，他推开门，随即发现这安静只是包裹在一切琐碎细小的杂音外层的表皮而已，刷子刷地板的声响溢出会客厅、互相推搡着淹没他的双腿，他向会客厅走去，在入口处差点和一名女佣迎面撞上，在他定眼看清这名女佣及她身后同伴共同搬运的东西是什么之前，浓厚新鲜的铁锈味就钻入他的鼻腔，他被这血味儿冲得屏息一瞬，女佣也被突然出现在眼前的高大人影吓得跳着退了一小步。

路德维希侧身让开，两名女佣脸色苍白，带着股被恐吓后的惊魂未定的神色，她们垂眼不肯、也可能是不敢同他对视，以想要远远避开他又无法明显作出躲避动作的步态慌张匆忙地抬着手中之物朝外走。路德维希没注意到女佣的异常，他的目光被自身嗅觉传递过来的信息吸引，他盯着横在两名女佣之间的物体——即原本铺在会客厅里的地毯，地毯背面朝外卷成一卷，浅色的、格状似田埂排列的织物在某一角显出由块面与线组成的隐约的红褐色，那是从一面浸透到另一面的血的痕迹。在女佣经过时，路德维希嗅到了更详细的、方才藏在血味下的其它气味，那闻起来像酒，还有点人类排泄物的臭味。

路德维希转头，留在会客厅里的女佣，一名正将为了卷起地毯而移开的家具复位，她发现站在会客厅门口的路德维希后，如同伴那样抿唇低头避开路德维希的视线，无声地搬动沙发又弯腰整理沙发垫边缘的流苏，装作无比忙碌的样子以防被路德维希询问在他外出的数小时内这里发生了何事。另一名则背对着路德维希，心无旁骛地跪在一层泡沫中手握刷子奋力刷洗着地板，路德维希猜她是在清洗残留在地上的、或许混着酒和粪尿的血迹。

路德维希用力闭了闭眼，他下意识模仿了尚呆在这栋房子里的其余人，控制自己的动作幅度与脚步声成为维持这份压抑的寂静的一员，抱着唯恐惊醒打破什么的心态悄声踏上二楼。有灯光自基尔伯特的卧室门和地面间的缝隙泄出，路德维希注视那线暖黄良久，直到被金属撞击木头和水泼在地上的声音惊醒后——那大约是擦洗地板的女佣不小心踢翻了身边的铁桶——他才反应过来自己一直愣在最后一阶木梯上凝神探听自己兄长卧室内的动静，那里没有传出任何声响，路德维希手指颤动几下，他突兀地快速逃入自己卧室中，把那个似能吞噬所有声音的、跟在基尔伯特身边的怪异空间挡在门外。

 

路德维希站立着。

阳光洒在他身上，他却感觉不到温暖，怒放的各色的花挨挤着填满他的视野，他却无动于衷，他只感到累，感到疲惫，然而占据体感份额最多的、以无可阻挡之势压得其余知觉灰飞烟灭的感官却是饥饿。这饥饿似烈火、似雷暴，一刻不停的折磨他，由内而外地灼烧他，也自上而下地穿刺他，同时它还似潺潺流水般连绵不绝，他已经被它纠缠十余年之久，一直在竭力寻找办法，比如酗酒和激烈的、频繁的性爱来转移注意力，可惜这些麻痹自己的尝试作用有限。很早之前，他就不得不把尽可能把政务——尤其是需要面带微笑同人交谈的那些——推给状态比自己略好些的兄长，然而今天————

他看着面前这个胡子被修剪成整齐的梯形的男人，对方用无比虔诚的眼神回视他，“我会拯救您的，祖国，”男人仰望着他，由于身高，他能毫不费力地俯视男人，但路德维希却莫名生出电流窜过脊背的战栗感，某种天然的、仅国家意识体拥有的直觉被它所探知到的、路德维希的理智尚无法察觉的东西刺激得寒毛直竖，“您不会再被无用之物拖累了，您的身体，您的血液，”男人靠近了些，他似乎想要握住路德维希的手，所幸在路德维希避开前男人就收回了伸出的手，“将会全更替为有活力的、血统纯粹的那些。至于潜伏在您体内偷取您的生命力、吸取您鲜血的蛀虫，”男人的声音变得低缓起来，“我发誓我会除尽他们。”

路德维希注视着男人，他透过这个并不健壮的躯壳看见一个以狂热、许诺和既疯狂又美好的构想组成的外形狰狞的庞然大物正伴着滚滚烟尘而来。

 

路德维希猛然睁开眼，他翻过身捂住自己的胃部，梦中那股他才摆脱不足十年的饥饿仿佛还遗留在他胃里，带来幻觉似的绞痛和针刺感，他说不上自己所做的梦是好是坏，他只知道以这样的梦作为新的一天的开场实在是糟糕透顶，他冷汗涔涔地蜷缩在被铺中，听着窗外的鸟鸣响起又消失后，才揉着额角，忍耐着裹住整个脑袋的昏眩感缓缓坐起身。

基尔伯特的私人聚会严格来说没有干扰到正常生活，为数不多的改变仅三处。其一是女佣们似乎被那夜展现在眼前的，对一个具有人类外形的智慧生物的、直接且参杂有暴力的虐待吓住了，同过去相比，现在闲暇时她们会默契地自发躲在路德维希和基尔伯特的视野之外，工作时也几乎不再同两位屋主有眼神或言语上的交流，她们没有很好的掩饰住自己对两名意识体的恐惧，路德维希不知该怎样消除女佣们的不安，他也不知基尔伯特是否留意到女佣们的异常，无论如何，针对女佣们的异常，基尔伯特采取了和路德维希同样的选择，即什么都不做。

其二是深夜基尔伯特卧室门被打开的磕响和布料的摩擦声消失了，与此同时基尔伯特每日端上楼的种类再次变回以汤粥为主的流质食物，最初几日，基尔伯特下楼时大多会拿着换下的、染着深褐色血迹和药渍的绷带。绷带上的血迹逐渐减少，但某日又突然变多了，那天基尔伯特忙活了好一阵子，他把所有足够坚硬以及边缘锋利到能暂代利器的物体清理出卧室，用折叠成数层的布以及海绵包裹木柜和衣柜等家具的棱角，还在家中四处翻找，从仓库里找出套年代久远、比起餐具更像装饰品的木碗木勺。

路德维希没向基尔伯特询问那日伊万遭遇了何事，伊万受了多重的伤，以及基尔伯特清理卧室的原因。

改变其三，是路德维希减少了呆在家里的时间，除开不可拖延的政务外，他有意放慢工作进度与完成任务的速度以让自己能合理在办公室里待久些，频繁地探慰诸如希特勒青年团或因伤归国的士兵这样的组织与个人。他曾试着在基尔伯特占用会客厅时躲进离会客厅最远的一件书房里，可伊万的惨叫和挣扎祈求声太具穿透力了，那次他只在书房里坚持了半个多小时就慌忙溜出家，之后当基尔伯特再次举行私人聚会时，他总是及时逃至至少与家相隔两条街的地方。

这种被基尔伯特纵容的胆怯懦弱的逃避行为卓有成效，路德维希逐渐习惯了在外闲逛至深夜、偶尔居住在办公室旁的休息室里的新生活，重复又琐碎的无趣工作成为给他带来安宁的心理安慰剂，直到某日下午基尔伯特敲开他办公室的门邀请他观看当晚的歌剧演出，他才察觉到在很长一段时间中，他不但没再听闻伊万的近况，甚至没和自己的兄长有过公事外的交流。

路德维希做好了在前往人民剧院路途中和基尔伯特进行场尴尬的闲聊的心理准备，幸运的是当他回到家中时，勤务兵告诉他基尔伯特已提前出发，路德维希不会承认自己松了口气。可好运对路德维希的眷顾在他踏入人民剧院那刻就终止了，他在基尔伯特定下的包厢里遇见了出乎他意料的人，他握着门把手愣在包厢前。而那名惊吓到路德维希的人侧头瞥向路德维希，他以两脚屈在胸前的姿势蹲坐在座椅里，似感到寒冷般双手环膝，从袖口伸出一截的手腕和露在衣领外的脖颈的表面蔓延着微凸起的血管，在这两者衬托下显得尤为巨大的头颅似不堪重负般歪斜地倚靠着墙壁，嵌在略泛青的眼眶内的两个雾蒙蒙的紫眸掠过路德维希的脸，又缓慢地转动着挪回原处。

‘……伊万……’

路德维希不知自己是否呢喃出声，他首先发现伊万的座位有些奇怪。大约是伊万自己搬动过座椅，他把椅子挪至包厢左侧一个无法被外面的观众看见的、由墙壁与椅背形成的角落里，像一株快枯死的植物一样不起眼，也像植物一样不对外界作出回应。接着路德维希发现伊万的脸上挂着种掺进了麻木、与单纯的空洞有别的对周遭以及自身都满不在乎的神色。或许是因伊万的表情，或许是由于伊万消瘦的体态与蜷缩成小小一团的坐姿，这些经由视觉神经传递进大脑中的信息忽然导致路德维希感到自己的脚被无形的力量拖拽着无力抬起，几秒前还盘旋在脑中的各类昏沉模糊的杂念被一股酸涩且使人窒息的情感挤开，他像是被突然捅入体内的利刃刺醒了，又像是被人狠狠推了把从而坠入无底的深渊，这情感卡在胫骨与腓骨间的缝隙中，贯穿脚骨扎进地板，钉得他流血不止、动弹不得，与此同时它又用比他陪着基尔伯特去夏绿特柏林医学部接回伊万那次更暴虐的力道鞭挞他，逼迫他，引诱他不管不顾抛下一切远远逃开。

路德维希死死捏着门把手，在把自己的掌肉掐出血痕前，他阖门坐进最右侧的座椅内，探身看着下方的人们如游鱼般穿梭在池座座椅的缝隙间，假装自己对剧院的装潢和女士们身穿的各色衣裙充满兴趣。路德维希疑惑基尔伯特去了何处，为何将伊万独自留在包厢里，他着实不知在此情此景下他该怎样对待伊万，便只好在一如既往无视伊万的同时，与内心祈祷基尔伯特能尽快回到包厢内。

路德维希的祈祷灵验了，他听见包厢外传来基尔伯特的声音，隔着门他不太能听清基尔伯特在同另一人交谈什么，很快交谈声消失了，基尔伯特推门而入，“路蒂？”他有些惊讶地看着路德维希，“我没想到你已经到了。”他向路德维希走去，在路过伊万时将拿在手里的文件夹递给伊万，伊万一动不动，维持着蹲坐的姿势直愣愣盯着前方矮墙上凸起的装饰雕花，基尔伯特等了几秒，见伊万不伸手也不以为意，他把文件放在茶桌上，又把茶桌搬到伊万右侧，接着将座椅推至最外侧坐下了。

歌剧没什么新意，到最后几幕时，路德维希得很努力才能压抑下打呵欠的欲望，基尔伯特似乎也没把心思放在歌剧上，他的视线落在舞台上，右手食指不停轻敲着充作栏杆的矮墙，显然在分神思考着什么。歌剧快结束时基尔伯特起身离开，路德维希用余光瞥见他在伊万身边蹲下，“万尼亚，你这样待会儿会站不起来的，”他柔声说，“来，把腿放下来。”他轻抚伊万的小腿。伊万没回应基尔伯特，可在基尔伯特伸手拉开他的双手，半哄半逼迫他伸直腿时，他也没躲开或反抗。“演出结束后，我会带你去见些人。”这句通知被基尔伯特用过于温柔的语气说出，他隔着西裤揉搓伊万的双腿，安慰因血流不畅的肢体被触碰而皱起眉的伊万道“忍一忍”。

路德维希收回眼，基尔伯特的动作与望向伊万的眼神莫名营造出某种不容他人干扰的独立空间，这明明无任何逾制之举却显得暧昧又私密的氛围让路德维希觉得光看着他们都仿佛是一种无礼的打搅，他瞧着台上随着正高歌的女主演走动而摆动的裙褶，在基尔伯特说要现在就带伊万去剧院后台也没转身，仅点了点头示意自己知道了。

 

路德维希一直以为自己和出生自中世纪、被条顿骑士团征服、同化并改变宗教信仰的基尔伯特不同，在第二次工业革命开始时出生的他比起无法证明其存在的神明，更认同也更依靠已结出无数硕果的科学技术，但现在路德维希的立场不再如以前那样坚定了。入秋后他们在东线战场上节节败退，现退守在莫斯科城内。垂死的苏联则像是从自北向南侵袭的寒气里汲取能量与活力一般逐渐复苏，近在咫尺的、曾经的首都也让苏军愈战愈勇，幼时在睡前故事时段里听过基尔伯特以玩笑的口吻谈及俄罗斯被严寒眷顾并获得过多次帮助的路德维希情不自禁怀疑或许的确有那么一位以寒冷为依托现世的神明眷顾着那个北方大国。

然而这位神明的眷顾对身陷敌营的苏俄意识体来说却并非幸事，相较于被允许停留在故土内的波罗的海三国、波兰、乌克兰等国的意识体，位于柏林的伊万顺理成章成为高层发泄因战事失利产生的愤怒和挫败的对象，基尔伯特举办的私人聚会间的间隔时间在缩短，可同时聚会本身花费的时间在延长。近来，路德维希数次滞留在酒馆里直到酒馆打烊才往家中走，每一次，他走在前院通往家门的路上时，灯火都会伴着军官们吵闹的笑骂声撞破会客厅面向前院的窗户冲向他并穿透他的肉体，而当他进入门厅后，自会客厅门板与地面缝隙间钻出的血味儿则跳跃着击打他的鼻腔。奇怪的是，尽管暴力在升级，伊万的惨叫和祈求却不知不觉消失了，走廊中仅余被各色音调吐出的拉丁字母。

路德维希确定自己的兄长参与了这场放纵兽欲的盛宴，但他不知基尔伯特是旁观者还是亲自动手的那一个。似乎是为了表达聚会对路德维希造成的负面影响的歉意，大部分时候基尔伯特会记得关上会客厅的门，使路德维希得以用逃的速度跑过门厅连接楼梯的这段走廊。

有两次会客厅的门没关上——也许是基尔伯特忘了，也许是那晚他回来的时间比过去早导致基尔伯特没来得及关门——路德维希便不得不旁观伊万是如何被虐待的，他看见军官们坐在沙发里，像留出表演空间似的空出房间正中的位置。由于视角原因，路德维希刚开始只看到有弯折的、贴在一起的大腿小腿与左膝自一个背对走廊的沙发右前方现出，接着伊万出现在路德维希的视野中。

伊万踮着脚蹲在新换的地毯上，他像展示自己私处般以下肢能允许的最大角度敞开双膝，重心则落在离地的后脚跟上，一个瓶身细长的酒瓶杵在他臀肉间，他一手绕到身后扶着那个酒瓶，一手时而掐按自己的乳头，时而搁在腿根用中指和食指揉搓平坦的股间——以意识体的再生能力与创口的愈合程度来看，伊万在不久前应该被再次阉割过——他摆动腰臀，艰难地抬起身的下一刻就被军官们的言语和视线逼迫着狠狠朝下坐，他垂首，皱挤的眉头和晕红的眼角掩在阴影下，但偶尔他又会在一个起伏后猛然抬头展颈，露出似痛苦似欢愉的神情，张开颤动的双唇漏出咽咽哀鸣。军官们则举着酒杯，一面抽烟一面起哄计数，相互打赌伊万到底多久才能靠着酒瓶把自己操射。

另一次，路德维希自站作一圈的军官间的缝隙里瞧见伊万仰躺在茶桌上，双腿折在胸前，脚踝和手腕皆被周围的军官死死按住，而站在伊万正下方的那名军官，他——

路德维希没能立刻看懂那名军官在做何事，他情不自禁放慢脚步分析自己到底看见了什么，接着他突然领悟到那名军官的奇怪站姿和动作的含义，他扭头，不顾鞋跟敲击地板的声响会让会客厅里的人留意到他而匆忙跑上楼。他背抵着卧室门，抬手捂住嘴并用牙齿咬住袖口，说不清自己是因恐惧还是因愤怒止不住地发颤，他盯着前方家具外形的黑影，方才那幕却不断在视网膜上重播——那名军官衔着烟，他微沉下身，右袖挽至手肘处，小臂上的肌肉因握拳而紧绷隆起，皮肤表面覆盖着层薄亮的油脂，他用与拳击相同的气势不快不慢地来回伸缩右手，每挺进一次，就有扭曲怪异的闷哼在军官们的包围圈里响起。

他在用手操弄伊万。

路德维希想，他缓缓跌坐在地上。

**整只。右手。**

路德维希听见了喀喀声，半晌后他才明白那是自己牙齿碰撞产生的动静。

那次以后，‘关上会客厅的门’这件事再未被基尔伯特遗漏过。

 

自路德维希出生以来，无论是他自身还是他所认识的意识体们皆享有一种超越社会阶级、性别、甚至是国籍等限定因素的特权，所以路德维希从未真正思考过战争，尤其是战败对他们而言意味着什么，他以为那顶多是更换住所，身体变得虚弱不适，由‘国家’变为‘地区’，最不济也是被软禁在某处，不被允许过问哪怕是与自己这一意识体所代表的国家地区有关的政务，百无聊赖得浑噩度日——就如二十多年前他所经历的那样。路德维希坚信，除非被人类遗忘否认——遗忘否认有这么一个地理与文化上的区域存在——否则没什么别的东西能杀掉他们，然而现在，就算路德维希竭力去逃避与无视，他所窥见的伊万的遭遇也让他意识到他们不止有一种死亡方式。

假如一个人的肉体尚活着，可他的情感、人格与思想皆被接连不断的性虐待和暴力所摧毁，那么他的状态到底算‘生’还是‘死’呢？

所幸在伊万——非是苏俄，仅是伊万——被杀掉以前，基尔伯特阻止了这场形如雪崩的发泄之旅。某夜路德维希发现尽管会客厅的门仍紧闭着，可往常嘈杂喧闹的交谈声与留声机播放出的音乐声都消失了，他在走廊上贴近门板凝神听，听见基尔伯特说：“……所以，我能理解你们的心情，但是这并不代表我会无限度地容忍你们毫无节制地使用与美感无关的暴力摧毁我的所属物。同时，先生们，请别忘了不久后，我需要苏俄意识体完好的、充满活力且面带微笑的站在舞台上为我们表演。”

 

路德维希没了解过基尔伯特对伊万的详细计划，无论那计划是什么，都给伊万赢得了一段不受人打扰的修复期。基尔伯特端进卧室里的食物逐渐从流食变成面包、牛肉与烤派，拿出屋的拆换下的绷带上的血迹也日益减少消失。除此之外，伊万像只适应了新环境的野生动物那样扩大了自己的活动范围，在路德维希仅需完成文书工作、能在天黑前回家的日子里，偶尔，当他沿着靠河的街道向前院花园门走去时，能隔着被铁栅栏围起来花园望见呆在基尔伯特卧室露台上的伊万，伊万或是倚着栏杆盯着花园和更远些的街道河面发呆——路德维希确定有几次他的视线同伊万的视线对上了，不过他们双方都默契地没向对方打招呼——或是用路德维希在剧院包厢里看见的那种姿势蹲坐在椅子上，两手如阅读架一般立在双膝前，垂头阅读着置放在手中的书籍。

有时天气足够暖和，路德维希也能在花园中发现伊万，伊万戴着条正中镶着紫钻的颈带，正巧遮住他脖颈上的旧伤，他穿着极为贴身、领口大敞的衬衫与刻意强调他臀部曲线的裤子，像妇人那样围着件毛茸茸的短至腰腹的披肩斗篷。除开过于贴身，这套衣服看似平凡普通，路德维希花了些时间才堪破它的伪装，不知博斯是怎么做到的，也许是通过尺寸、用色和款式的组合叠加，使得旁人总不自觉从轻佻的、别有意味的视角来打量伊万，这种能促使人产生下流联想的情色感朦胧隐约且不着痕迹，它狡猾的诱惑观众，又巧妙地引导观众把目光集中在被它衬托的伊万的肉体上，好让人们将这淫猥念头出现的原因归罪于伊万。

这些‘宠物服’像缝在犹太人衣服上的标注出其低贱血统的犹太星徽章那样标注伊万，将伊万作为基尔伯特床伴与宠物的身份昭告于众。

当伊万身上的伤口愈合到可进行跑、跳等较为剧烈的运动时，他被基尔伯特领出了门。路德维希没问过基尔伯特带伊万去哪儿以及去做什么，具他观察，当基尔伯特选择上午带伊万出门、下午归家、且回到家中的伊万脸颊上泛着运动后的那种健康的粉红色时，伊万通常穿着普通的、不引人遐想的常服；若是基尔伯特在晚餐后或休息日带伊万出门，那么基尔伯特会要求伊万穿上‘宠物服’，而伊万则从离家前到归家后都保持着宛如非生命体的僵硬死沉的表情。

不久后，某次路德维希因琐事而前往广播大楼[1]，他经过某个在角落搭制了木台并墙面挂上幕布的、专用于录制歌舞的房间，视线晃过木台旁站在搁放在金属柱上的录像机后的摄影者、乐队指挥和更后方正演奏着配乐的乐队，他本没留意那个在木台上跳舞的舞者，迈出几步后，又由于感到舞者那头比周围所有人都显眼的奶金色短发很眼熟故犹疑得倒退回去，随后他发觉那是伊万。伊万穿着薄且紧紧包裹着身体的、露出小腿与手肘的衣服，他绷着脚背轻巧地跳起，落地时左腿屈膝右腿向前伸直点地，两条胳膊随着跳跃起伏的动作挥舞出顺畅圆滑的弧度，他像只在枝干间穿梭的松鼠，又像只在林间戏耍的西伯利亚狍，在被无形囚锁圈起来的区域内随着配乐来回旋转和跨步。

路德维希站在原地看了一会儿，他很久没见过这样生机勃勃的伊万了，某种复杂怅然的心态让他想要靠近些，但他知道他的身份与立场在他进入这个房间后会成为截断流动在伊万周围的、因专注的神态与生命力而形成的鲜活的美的利刃，所以他赶在被任何一个人发现前就悄悄离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][Haus des Rundfunks](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haus_des_Rundfunks)
> 
> 想要留言！！！一个人玩儿单机版AO3感觉好寂寞哦(′; へ ;`)  
>  ~~话说貌似有位露家的同好留言了，吓死我了23333333~~


	5. Chapter 5

战况没有变得更好，苏军没能夺下莫斯科，可他们也没能把苏军赶走，他们不得一刻松懈，血与尸体几乎填满了每一处战壕，死上很多人才能勉强避免地图上的战线向己方弯出个朝内的凹陷，被调派到前线的士兵的年龄不变，可战前培训的时间被竭尽可能的精简缩短，同时他们不得不解除部分针对女性的从业限令以填补去参军的男性留下的职位空缺，阿道夫对此很是恼怒，路德维希也在看见穿上电车司机制服的女性时感到新奇，并产生一丝分不清是反感还是难以适应的心情。

胶着的战事本会给伊万带来新一轮劫难，所幸自基尔伯特上次宣告伊万是他的所属物后，基于‘不可侵犯他人财产’这条无需明言的潜规则，参加基尔伯特私人聚会的人们顶多在基尔伯特的首肯下通过性、言语或非暴力的方式羞辱伊万。也许是先前那种不加掩饰的、直白且带有毁灭性的暴力过于震撼，伊万近来的遭遇不再能触动路德维希，不能说路德维希无动于衷，也不代表路德维希认为这样做是正确的，只是他觉得现在军官们对伊万做的事总带有戏耍的意味，就像精力充足的男孩儿们喜欢扯下蚂蚁的腿、撕下蚊虫的翅膀、站在二楼把猫扔下楼看猫是否能像传言那样毫发无伤地平安降落到地面上，他情不自禁的怀着爱意，用宽容理解的态度来看待此事。

基尔伯特举行聚会时路德维希不再躲出家，他通常呆在卧室或书房里做自己的事，偶尔也不介意旁观伊万被以何种体位操弄。某个傍晚他没目不斜视地经过会客厅，而是驻足片刻后走了进去，会客厅里静默一瞬，除了伊万带着鼻音的喘息声外，其余人仿佛出故障的留声机般卡了一下，他们用眼角瞥他，在他感到不自在前就收回视线继续谈笑。基尔伯特则招手让路德维希坐在自己身边，他给路德维希倒了杯酒，又给路德维希分了根烟，他什么都没说，只抿着酒转头微眯着眼欣赏伊万的情态。

很难说路德维希是送了口气还是疑惑并遗憾基尔伯特以及军官们对他的加入保持沉默，他意识到自己被包容了，不止他的哥哥，他的子民也如一名拥有无限耐心的父亲那般，从不开口催促或责骂，仅安静站在一边等待端着猎枪的儿子迈过心理难关对伏在草甸中的兔子按下扳机。当然路德维希不认为自己会按下扳机，即亲自上前对伊万做些什么，他尚无法突破最后的底线，他一面满怀罪恶感——既因旁观自己的子民虐待自己的同类，也因没能如子民所期望的那样成长为一名坚强果敢、用冷酷态度对待敌人和低贱人种的人——一面觉得旁观同样能算是一种参与集体活动的方式。

所有体位中，伊万最常被摆弄成伏低身子塌腰翘臀的模样，站在他身后操他的军官里大部分喜欢用双手掐着他的腰胯防止他向前躲闪，小部分军官会扯着他的头发强迫他抬头同观看这场性爱的观众对视，其余的则会拽着他的胳膊，迫使他维持一种摇摇欲坠、无法挺直上半身也无法弯腰的、难以稳定重心的姿势。

偶尔伊万的嘴也会派上用场，他被军官们堵在正中，双手扶着面前军官的胯侧艰难的在来自前后两方的撞击下保持平衡，他嘴张开到近乎脱臼的程度，在军官用手抵着他的后脑固定住他脑袋的位置并狠狠朝前捅时温顺的吞咽吮吸嘴与喉咙里的异物，他下巴上坠着唾液，睫毛上挂着因窒息与呕吐反射而流出的生理性眼泪。由于角度，以及两名军官的抽插节奏几乎不可能调整到同一频率——如果他们真的默契到那种程度，那就有点太奇怪了——所以这种体位，尤其是使用伊万的嘴的那名军官实际上无法得到太多快感，这意味着他们会操更久，久到伊万努力尝试在阴茎抽离喉咙的短暂间隙中口齿不清地吐出粘连成一片的求饶词，久到他全靠军官们的手和体内的两根阳具支撑才避免因腿软和晕眩而直直摔跪下去。

尽管被口交的人无法快速积累快感，可所有军官都尤为喜爱看自己的同僚采用这种姿势进行表演，他们将这种行为冠以‘洗净’与‘优化’的戏称，甚至某次结束后，一名明显喝醉了的军官端着酒杯来到瘫软在地毯上的、脸上满是精液与泪水、未合拢的后穴里淌出油膏和精液的混合物的半昏迷的伊万身边，玩笑式模仿东正教受洗词说了些混话后把酒倒在了伊万的头上，引得所有人哄堂大笑，这名军官也为这场成功的闹剧自得了好几个星期。

路德维希看着因酒溅在皮肤上的触感而眼睑轻颤的伊万皱起眉，他觉得那名军官做过头了，又分不清自己是认为军官不应这样羞辱伊万还是不应这样羞辱宗教，他知道以伊万现在的立场而言，伊万是且只能是无神论者，然而由他观察周围熟悉的意识体后进行的合理推断，即便伊万不会像人类那样真的认为世间存在高不可及的神明并仰望祂，对伊万而言，近千年与东正教相伴也让东正教在非宗教层面上有着独特的含义与地位。

路德维希撑着额角，在左手的遮掩下窥探身旁基尔伯特的神情，基尔伯特脸上不见和四周军官们脸上相同的由恶意与羞辱、伤害以及掌控一条生命带来的权力感所构建的狂热，他看上去过于冷静了，仅嘴角含着若有若无的愉悦，他居高临下打量伊万，视线从伊万沾着薄薄汗意的额头扫视至胯骨两侧略肿起来的指印，又绕着圈在伊万被撞红的腿根处徘徊，他右手的中指与拇指捏着衣摆摩挲，似乎是为了抑制自己上前参与的欲望而借由小动作转移注意力，他一言不发地旁观着，在那名军官解开裤链，差点掏出阴茎对着伊万撒尿以将‘受洗’仪式重复一遍前才开口以平淡的语气阻止说：“好了，沃夫，你已经使我不得不换张地毯了，别给女佣添更多麻烦。”

路德维希留意到基尔伯特几乎从不参与，他像牧羊犬般端坐在上首，安静地看着牧下的羊群嬉戏玩耍，聚会中他与伊万的互动顶多限于以夸奖乖巧的宠物的方式拍抚伊万的头顶，而伊万空闲之时也如只宠物那样倚着基尔伯特的脚或基尔伯特所坐的沙发椅侧跪坐在地毯上，或许在路德维希错过的那段时间中，基尔伯特连同军官们用行动教会了伊万一些聚会中仅针对他的规则，伊万极少站立，他通常尽可能四肢触地，用膝盖与手掌顶替具有行走功能的双脚。

这一猜测在路德维希同某些军官的闲聊中得到侧面实证，从那些闲聊中，路德维希得知伊万最初一点儿也不驯服，当有人触碰他时，他总是会发出无意义的疯狂的嘶嚎，尝试逃跑或拼命蹬腿挥手企图让军官们远离自己。这听起来像伊万因被虐待与精神压力故出现了心理层面的病变，可军官们却认为伊万是在进行无意义的反抗，于是过去迫使路德维希离开家在外滞留至深夜的血腥味与惨叫也由此而来。而在伊万变得‘安静听话’后，他们又教了伊万些别的东西，军官以轻蔑的口吻谈论伊万在性爱技巧上的天赋，谈论伊万是怎样快速学会用喉咙与直肠讨好他们，又是怎样适应呕吐反射和仅靠被插入获得快感的，“对被男人插入这事儿，他深谙其道。”军官喷吐着烟雾说，“他在军中一定常做这事儿，说不定这还是他们的传统，操自己国家的意识体什么的，谁知道呢，这些斯拉夫人。”

此外，路德维希还发现了某件让他思考‘为何会这样’的事，他察觉在这些展现于众人前的、带有表演与羞辱某一特定对象的性质的性爱中，肢体接触，或者说两具肉体相触的面积极少，军官们操伊万，可同时又仿佛把伊万当作一种污秽的感染物般不愿触碰伊万，当伊万能自己保持重心平衡，或在结束了几轮后、肉体无法为下意识的躲闪本能提供精力时，军官们会收回掌在伊万腰上的手转而扶着自己的胯侧，仅靠腰部的力量向前挺动，这也成为军官们互相攀比藏在腰力下的性能力的新方式。

路德维希忍不住将这些性爱同自己经历过的相比，他早有和女性间的经验，在魏玛共和国时期也和同性做过，无论在插入与被插入中他是哪一方，无论他是否熟识同他做这事的人——由于他只想单纯的享受性爱而不欲在尴尬的时间和场合中接受子民对祖国的崇爱，所以他倾向选择陌生的、几乎不可能得知他身份的对象——性爱间都会有不少拥抱、亲吻以及细碎的、难以用一词概括肌肤相亲。有时他们在双方达到高潮后仍会长时间偎依在一起，有时他们甚至没有做到最后，仅躺在床上懒洋洋抚摸对方，某些床伴会直率地告诉路德维希他们想要更多的搂抱——大约是对承认自己有‘抱抱’需求怀有羞耻感，男性更少提出这种要求——路德维希确定自己能从这些爱抚中获得区别于快感的、另一种接近情感或心理上的满足。

路德维希无法对军官们在此事中展现的矛盾性产生共鸣，他不明白假如军官们真的认为伊万污秽低贱，那么和伊万有肉体联系的他们又该怎样看待自身——更别提阿道夫掌权后清楚得表现出他对同性恋的厌恶，路德维希不懂为何军官们能在认同阿道夫那条“同性恋都是些恶心的玩意儿”的观念的同时操伊万——他也已经超过能毫无负担向基尔伯特提出这般问题的年龄，而询问那些军官，路德维希猜自己只会得到个逻辑不通顺的答案，故最终他选择默默观察，然而直到前往广播楼录播成为伊万的一项固定日程，基尔伯特逐渐将聚会内容由‘轮流通过性这一手段对苏俄意识体彰显自身对其的掌控’转为单纯的饮酒闲聊，路德维希也没能得出任何可信的结论。

 

入冬后，吸取上一轮的惨痛经验，这次后勤及时给前线提供了许多御寒衣物，可就像不管多厚的棉衣都阻挡不了入骨的寒冷般，穿上棉衣的士兵们也无法抵御苏军前进的脚步，留在后方的每一名军官都疑惑为何温暖反而给己方带来了失败，路德维希不止一次听见‘就不该给他们送棉衣，应该让冷风给他们醒醒脑子’这类的言论。前线德军尚未完全从莫斯科撤走，但明眼人都能看出莫斯科重归苏联人手中已是既定的未来，然而同时，任何在公开场合、或在自己家中可声音不幸被邻居听见的、谈论这场注定的撤退的人都会被冠以战争悲观主义、煽动群众以及侮辱元首等罪名，于是人们对此闭口不谈，仿佛只要不说出口那些坏事儿就不会发生一样。

基尔伯特带着伊万前往医院进行又一次阉割，数日后当伊万能走动后，路德维希发觉伊万的体态变得有些奇怪，他在走动时尽可能躬身缩肩，向前的肩膀将上衣顶离胸口，坐下后则弯着腰背直接用手扯开衣领，企图避免衣服与胸膛的皮肤接触，相比过去他脸上一直维持的凝固般的僵硬神情，现在他总是愁眉苦脸，时不时就抽痛似的轻轻吸气，当房间里足够暖和时，他会将动作幅度控制在最小范围内小心翼翼地脱下外套和毛衣，仅留一件宽松的衬衫套在身上。也正是如此，路德维希得以透过白色微透明的织物看见伊万胸膛表面多出来的装饰物，他发誓自己并非有意盯着伊万打量，他只是在经过书房时不经意扫了蹲坐在沙发中的、正阅读某本诗集的伊万几眼，随后被掩在衬衫下的深色点状影子吸引了注意力而已。

“那是乳环。”

路德维希被突然在身后响起的基尔伯特的声音惊得一悚。

“你似乎对伊万的变化挺好奇，路蒂，没事的，你大可凑近了看。”说着基尔伯特越过路德维希走进书房，他站在伊万身前，一面解开伊万衬衫的扣子一面招呼路德维希靠近。伊万抿着唇将脸侧向背对路德维希的方向，他用力捏着手中的硬书壳，略挺直身子朝后靠在椅背上方便基尔伯特动作。“来，路蒂，你瞧。”基尔伯特对路德维希招手，路德维希同自己抗争数秒，遗憾的是，无论是近观兄长恋人的、能与性关联的身体部位的尴尬还是心中无法简单概括的纷杂情绪都败给了探究心，他来到伊万身边，还在基尔伯特的鼓励下微低下头。

此刻路德维希离伊万的距离已经近到能看清穿挂在伊万两个乳头上的乳环的样式了，乳环全由金属制造，嵌进肉体内的那截被塑形为弯成半圆的细棍，棍形末端连接着两个小球，下半截则是弯弧状的扁平的金属片，其上阴刻了些字母，路德维希猜基尔伯特想要让自己看的就是这个——‘莫斯科总督辖区[1]’，两个单词一左一右分配在两边乳环上，由于单词过长，所有字母都不得不紧凑地挨挤在一起。

“如何？”基尔伯特问，他的语气比起询问更像是炫耀，他的食指按在伊万的乳晕边缘绕着中心画圈，每一圈都险险蹭掠过下方的金属片。伊万被基尔伯特逗得紧张不已，他用力闭着眼等待预期的疼痛，眼睑微颤，两颊泛红，胸膛的起伏变得急促起来。“嘘，别那么害怕，”基尔伯特低声哄着伊万，他用指尖轻抵上伊万的右乳，指甲一下下搔刮着充血的乳面。这动作引得伊万抽吸一声，他皱眉，却又不自觉挺胸迎向基尔伯特，“你看，这并不只给你带来疼痛对不对？”基尔伯特放柔声音，他低头在伊万额角印下一吻，转身对路德维希说：“早在我们抵达乌拉尔山脉时我就有了这个想法，但为了避免那群下手过重的粗人——”路德维希想基尔伯特说的大约是那些把伊万当作泄愤工具的军官，“——弄坏他，直到前几周我才去首饰店定制了这对乳环。”他的手移至伊万的右肩处摩挲伊万的肱骨，“等男孩儿们再次回到莫洛托夫后，上面的字样就能换成‘俄罗斯总督辖区’了。”

讽刺的是，在基尔伯特说出此话不久后，德军彻底撤出了莫斯科城。

 

伊万被带走了。

路德维希最初并不知道这事，他只是奇怪为何晚餐时伊万没出现。很早前伊万就扩大了自己的活动范围，而自从他开始为将录播的节目外出排练后——基尔伯特曾考虑过是否挑选个房间改造成舞蹈室，但出于路德维希不知道的原因，最终他没有这样做——能有一件与凌辱虐待无关、或至少羞辱方式没那么直接的、感官不坏甚至能称得上‘有兴趣’的事做似乎让伊万找到一个可逃避现实的途径，尽管他看上去仍旧一副对四周保持警惕与厌恶的疲惫模样，可肤色间褪去的青黄病态与一点点丰盈起来的血肉证实他正逐渐从一具行尸走肉恢复成具有清醒意识与情感的存在，‘活过来’的伊万不再躲在基尔伯特卧室里进食，他像借住在这里的、同主人关系亲密的客人般闲暇时随意使用书房与花房，并在进餐时段准时出现在餐厅中。

“他被带走了。”在看见路德维希脸上的疑惑后基尔伯特说，“他得——”基尔伯特顿了顿，“阿道夫需要他做些事。”

基尔伯特没详细解释，然而路德维希能从基尔伯特的语调和严肃暗沉的表情中分析出不管阿道夫想让伊万做什么，伊万都会遭遇些极为糟糕的事。

数日后，两名勤务兵将一块不成形的、血腥泥泞的东西抬进门厅，他们对着两名意识体敬了礼，沉默地转身离开了。基尔伯特捏着刀叉定定看了那团东西几秒，他叹息一声，声音里竟带着股忧心之事有了最终结果后的轻松感，“我需要你帮忙，路蒂。”

他们不可能做到在不加重伊万受伤程度的前提下将他移进浴室，要找出一片完好的能受力的皮肤也异常困难。路德维希忍着心中的悚栗感伸手穿过伊万的腋下将伊万抬起放在基尔伯特用床单和木棍制作的简易担架上，他根本不知道自己碰到了伊万身上的什么伤口，只知道重力使伊万像被张正被拧干的毛巾似的不断从体内挤出鲜血，同时这些肯定会产生无数疼痛的触碰和挪动没能使伊万作出一丝回应，路德维希忍不住以指按在伊万的颈侧探查伊万的脉搏，在对上基尔伯特的眼神后他才意识到自己做了件傻事，但基尔伯特没嘲笑他，反而无比认真的问：“他还活着？”

路德维希点点头。

基尔伯特微不可查地松了口气，他一面含糊嘟囔道：“……至少还活着。”一面同路德维希合力将伊万搬至浴室放在地上，他找来两把镊子，递了一把给路德维希并说：“得先把伤口里的杂物清理出来。”

他们尽可能以轻柔的力道把蜷缩成团的伊万掰直，小心翼翼将贴进肉里、浸满了血后变色结块的衣服——或者说大片的布料从伊万身上撕下来扔在一旁，接着他们花了不少时间仔细探寻过伊万每一寸体表以挑出伤口里的异物。因灯光昏暗，开始不久后基尔伯特还拿来一盏台灯，他拆下灯盖，攥着灯柄把台灯举到一个路德维希能感到辐射过来的高温的距离，提高的亮度使淌着血的伤口看上去更鲜艳了，冲鼻的血特有的甜味儿伴着显现出透彻感的红色一股脑砸进路德维希的感官中，他有些反胃，又不可避免因首次见到这等脱离日常生活的场景而生出些许剥离感。

清理出的碎屑中某些像玻璃、木屑等硬物，某些大约是线头或某种柔软的东西，路德维希一点也不想深思这些东西是如何嵌进伊万的肉体中的。在将所有异物挑出后——路德维希不敢肯定他们是否真的挑出了所有异物，毕竟除非直接粗鲁地用指头伸进伤口里四处戳探，否则你很难准确地猜出不透明的血液里是否有杂物并准确的将其挑出——他们用盆子接了热水，试图冲洗擦落伊万体表新鲜的以及已干掉的血渍，可血总是像泉水般不断从伤口内涌出，一股接着一股，无论洒上多少止血用的磺胺粉都不管用，所幸也许是伊万体内储存的血液几乎流尽，也许是意识体的快速愈合能力奏效，血终归是止住了。

接着基尔伯特用不知是何时备在卧室里的手术针将过深的、能看见其下的骨头或内脏的伤口缝合，他的呼吸和手都放得又平又稳，旁观他像缝皮革一般把伊万伤口处散开的皮肉合拢的路德维希却止不住急促地吸气。路德维希看了一会儿后就移开眼，他望着蔓延至墙边的浅红色的水滩，脑中密密麻麻挤满了嘈杂的念头又无法看清其中任何一个具体的模样，他忽然想对基尔伯特说，也想对自己说“我从不知道战争是这样的”。

考虑到路德维希出生没多久后就面对了一次世界级别的战争，这样的认知显得很可笑，但他的兄长把他保护得太好了，对基尔伯特来说四十多岁的路德维希无论从心智还是年龄上来看都还是个小孩子，就算在体型和外表方面，路德维希快速由‘少年’成长为‘健壮的成年人’也没有改变基尔伯特固执的想法，故在那场战争中，路德维希能接触到的最血腥残虐的一幕顶多来自医院中的从前线运回来的伤员，其余时候，所有真实的伤亡都化为印在路德维希眼底的一行行轻描淡写的数字。同时相比起来，两次战争大有不同，路德维希不禁疑惑到底哪次更具代表性，是都如这次这样，战前就秘密处理一部分被判断是负累的国民、以外貌与血统割裂人群、用战俘或低贱人种做医学实验，亦或是不需其余附加物，仅有动员并准备物资、制定作战计划、短兵相接这一套流程呢？

等基尔伯特缝合完所有他认为必须缝合的伤口后，他们合力将伊万搬到基尔伯特的床上，路德维希本以为伊万会住回‘他的窝’，可在安置好伊万、空出注意力打量基尔伯特卧室后他才发现木条框被立着放在靠墙的角落里，表面薄薄积了层灰，属于伊万的枕头和棉被则整齐的贴在基尔伯特的寝具旁。基尔伯特望着仰躺着面色呈蜡质感的伊万，他转身在床边坐下，揉着鼻梁长长叹气，“谢了，路蒂。”

路德维希想安慰基尔伯特又感到无从开口，依照现在的局势来看，他找不出任何办法让伊万逃过这些事，回想起来，鉴于伊万相对其他苏联联邦意识体更为独特的地位和象征意义，伊万被俘虏的那一刻似乎就注定了他得遭遇这等折磨，最终路德维希只说出了像替阿道夫辩解的一句：“阿道夫他……只是有些焦虑。”

基尔伯特抬眼瞥向路德维希，“我没埋怨你心爱的元首，这些伤口也不可能是他亲手造成的，说不准他甚至没开口下令呢，我只是——”基尔伯特停顿片刻，“我只是，就是，你也看见了，我好不容易才把伊万养到稍微恢复了活力，所以……”他又叹息一声，与路德维希无言地对视半晌后，仿佛理清了自己的情绪、余出了照顾幼弟的精力般安慰路德维希说：“不用放在心上，路蒂，这和你或阿道夫无关。”

路德维希张了张嘴，他想解释自己没责怪基尔伯特，也没怀疑基尔伯特对阿道夫和帝国的忠诚，基尔伯特的言谈不必如此顾虑，可那些辩解之辞无论用怎样的语序和用词说出口，听起来都像在表达对阿道夫的不满，就算他的确不认同阿道夫所做的某些事，这种不认同也还没达到让他对另一人倾诉的程度，即便那名对象是他的兄长。同时路德维希意识到他不由自主想在这些‘不认同’后加上又长又单调重复的、论证阿道夫的反应和行为合情合理的阐述，他不但对拯救了自己、使自己摆脱了寄生在骨髓里的疼痛与饥饿的阿道夫心怀感激，还在阿道夫过去做下的一个又一个经过成果证明其正确英明性的决定的影响下对阿道夫报以一种混杂了喜爱、仰慕和依恋的复杂情感，要让他在阿道夫和自己的同类间作出选择太过困难了。

所幸至少现在路德维希还不需作出选择，也可以说早已有外力替他做了决定，他只需被这股力量推着前进即可。

伊万卧床休养了一段时间，不过从他的神色来看，这次的暴力仅使他感到疲惫而无法再伤害他的人格。某次路德维希经过基尔伯特卧室时听见基尔伯特和伊万的交谈声，“……你的反抗无济于事，你看，最后他们还是想法子把你摆弄出了敬德意志礼的姿势。”

房间内安静片刻，带着久睡后的沙哑和无力的伊万的声音响起，“至少我反抗过了。若我们交换立场，难道你会乖乖听话吗？”

伊万未痊愈前，基尔伯特又举行了三次私人聚会，和路德维希窥探见的两人独处时的氛围不同，聚会中的两人展现出标准的统治与被统治的状态，路德维希猜测私下里基尔伯特或许和伊万商议过该怎样用演技欺骗众人，可基尔伯特表现出的夹杂着轻蔑亵玩与对战利品的独占欲的状态太过逼真，总让路德维希怀疑他所见的那些两人独处片段是否是真实存在的。

 

路德维希打开放在桌上的木盒，一股混着肉桂、豆蔻和各类坚果的香味迎面扑来，他将盒里的两瓶瓶颈上扎着蝴蝶结的红酒拿出放在一旁，拿上木盒走到基尔伯特卧室前敲了敲门。

“什么事？”半晌后房间内传出伊万的疑问声。

路德维希没想到基尔伯特不在卧室内，他犹豫一瞬，说：“是我。”他等了好一会儿伊万也没有开口邀请他进去，不得已他再次敲门并问道：“我能进来吗？”

“……可以。”伊万的语气有些惊讶，他用意外的眼神瞧着推门而入的路德维希，仿佛奇怪路德维希竟向他征求许可似的。

路德维希一面将手中的木盒放在靠墙的矮柜上一面以余光打量伊万，先前那些遍布伊万全身的、交错且深可见骨的伤口已愈合成浅浅的条状凹坑，伊万靠在两个叠在床头的枕头上，他并未穿睡袍或任何衣物，裸露在棉被外的肩膀、胸膛、脖颈表面点缀着零散的红痕。路德维希认出了那是吻痕，配着伊万晕红的眼角，路德维希不难推测昨夜甚至方才发生了什么，他忍耐住抽动鼻子去嗅空气里是否残留着脂膏与体液的气味的冲动，转身面向伊万盯着落在床沿下的棉被一角说：“费里西安诺给你带了礼物，是潘芙蕾。”

说完后路德维希便想转身离开，可他又觉得这样做有些粗鲁失礼，便只好尴尬地尝试找出可寒暄的话题，他能找出的话题就是询问伊万的康复进展，然而如果他真的问了，很难说伊万会认为这是普通的寒暄还是胜者对战俘的讥讽。在路德维希思考出结果前，伊万突然说：“你被保护的很好。”

“什么？”

“他都不曾这样对待过神圣罗马帝国，”伊万望着路德维希，无论是语气还是眼神都藏着些路德维希无法形容的东西，“很难想象他会如此小心翼翼的……”伊万的声音越来越小，路德维希几乎听不清他最后呢喃了些什么，随后伊万失焦放空的视线再次定在路德维希身上，“不过你倒是比他做的更好。”

路德维希皱眉，他预感到伊万将要说出的话里一定含有他不愿面对与承认的内容，直觉催促他立刻离开基尔伯特的卧室，可伊万脸上看透他怯懦退缩一面的神情让他迈不开脚，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你知道。”伊万断言道，他露出稚气且带着直白恶意的笑容，像是在嘲笑路德维希的谎言脆弱简陋，又像是因即将揭破路德维希自欺欺人的假象而心情愉悦，“基尔伯特仅是不把我当人，你却视我为物。难道你能否认吗？你对待我的方式，就好像你的家人带回了一个你不喜欢的沙发靠枕，但你不愿因这种小事和家人产生争执，便选择不去触碰这个靠枕，也不坐放着这个靠枕的沙发。你旁观你的家人对这个靠枕做的一切事，在他们破坏靠枕时面露不赞同，不过这不赞同是由于你不喜欢你的家人表现出的兽性残暴，并觉得洒落在地板上的枕芯不怎么好打扫而已。”

路德维希不自觉小小退了一步，他握紧双手，张嘴吐出转瞬即逝的、微弱的辩解：“我并非——”

伊万周身的恶意如被手压汲水器汲出的水般一股脑压向路德维希，他嘴角上翘，眼眸与眼白交界处贴着刺眼骇人的光，“也是，人怎会同情一个靠枕呢？你无视那个死物，当死物发出的声响——比如枕面被撕裂的动静——迫使你不得不意识到这个死物的存在时，你只好委屈的躲出家，等死物安静后再回来，对吗？”

有某个坚硬的东西磕着路德维希的后腰，路德维希仓促后瞥，发现自己不知何时退至矮柜前，装着礼物的木盒一角正硬硬戳着他。

“真可怜。”伊万微笑着评判路德维希的失态。

此刻路德维希掐住自己掌心的原因不再只因紧张了。

“想必基尔伯特花了不少时间替你周旋掩饰，好避免别人发现他的弟弟如此胆小软弱，”伊万放松地躺在两个枕头上，这全无防备的模样莫名比他的话语更能激怒路德维希，“你是打算一直躲在基尔伯特身后吗？还是准备痛下决心，做出些能让你的国民满意称赞的事呢？”

这几乎就是个‘凌虐我’的邀请了，然而也正是藏在伊万言下的邀请之意惊醒了路德维希，他猛然松开拳头，侧身把磕着自己的木盒移至一旁，他看向伊万，以一种认真的、不允许自己逃避的心态自战争发生后首次直视伊万。“基尔伯特的确将我保护得很好，他总觉得我尚还年幼，有很多事不必对我说，而另一些事则不必要求我参与，但这并不代表我一无所知，我能猜到我的子民在踏上苏联的国土后将做什么以及他们已经做了什么，只是他们没把那面展现给我，我便假装不知道，我——坦白说，对他们的暴行无动于衷，仅因为你是我的同类，所以我心中还残留着能被触动的部分，而这份触动是否会消失，于何时消失，我…………”

伊万脸上的笑容完全消失了，他又恢复成往常那般漠然的、满不在乎的模样。

“你也许听闻过阿道夫的一些针对有肉体或精神异常的子民的命令，我去看望过他们，而据我了解，有某些——经历过糟糕的事的人们在跨越某条界限后会主动尝试让糟糕的事在自己身上重演，医生们还未发现他们这样做的原因。”

伊万盯着路德维希看了数秒，突兀地嗤笑一声说：“你认为我是其中一员？”

“我不知道。”路德维希叹息着说，“但战争会影响甚至改变我们，对吗，就像战争会影响改变人类一样。我不知该怎样对待你与面对你，过去那些你和基尔伯特毫无遮掩暴露在我眼前的——”路德维希想了想，用简单的词概括他窥探到的所有情愫和相处的细节，“——事，让我没法说服自己用看待你的国民或看待某个不熟悉的意识体的方式看待你，而这让我感到……我非常……”路德维希找不到词来描述心中的矛盾与分离感，他只好再次重复道：“我不知该怎样和你……在此等境况下和你交际。”

“你的疑问最好扔给基尔伯特而不是扔给我。”伊万说，语气里没带上与言语匹配的嘲讽。

某一瞬间路德维希恍然以为面前的伊万同过去他在舞会上见到的尚是沙俄的伊万重合在一起，不过这错觉很快就被伊万虚弱消瘦的体态打散了，这时路德维希才注意到伊万一直以一种费力的、仿佛氧气不足般的方式浅而急促地喘气，双颊上泛着因情绪波动产生的不正常的嫣红，他疲惫地眨着眼，就好像短短几句交谈已经耗尽了他积累的体力。

“你应该躺下好好休息。”路德维希脱口而出，他迎着伊万诧异的、不明白他为何突然改变话题的眼神拿起木盒，走上前将其放在床边的矮几上，又扭开大约是基尔伯特放置在矮几上的、给伊万准备的保温壶盖查看里面的水是否已变凉，“我很抱歉我做不到干涉那些过去以及未来将发生在你身上的事，且如你所言，我把你当成一个没有自我意识的物品来对待以逃避那些我不欲正视的东西，”路德维希想起自伊万住进这栋房子后，有多少次即便伊万就在他身旁，他也选择向基尔伯特询问伊万的状况就如伊万不在场或没有同他对话的自主能力一样，他从未仔细思考过这样的行为会带给伊万怎样的羞辱感，“我不应该那样做，也不会再那样做了。”

伊万仰头安静地瞥着路德维希，接着他松懈下来，挪动着下滑让自己回到棉被与枕头的拥抱中，“你能被激怒的点和常人相比有些不同，对不对？”他自嘲道，又以不介意路德维希听见的音量呢喃说：“不但没做到我想做的，还起了反效果……”他微侧身蹭了蹭枕头，“如果你找基尔伯特的话，他大约一小时前就出门了。”他又望了眼矮几上绑着缎带的木盒，“……替我转告费里西安诺，我很喜欢他的礼物。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Reichskommissariat Moskowien，纳粹德国在第二次世界大战时期设立的一个总督辖区，管辖范围包括俄罗斯欧洲部分的中部和北部。
> 
> 感谢留言的诸位！  
> 我当读者时也时常遇见“知道不留言的话太太会失望但实在不知道该写什么”的情况，所以留言和本文没关系也可以，来个人和我聊一聊右露嘛，自割腿肉又饿又寂寞感觉要被逼疯了_(:з」∠)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这一章，下一章以及还存放在我脑袋里不知道什么时候会写出来的脑洞……嗯，提醒大家我入圈敲门砖就是篇联四操露的pwp文，所以节操什么的一开始就不存在啦ヽ(❛∀❛)ノ♫♫♬
> 
> 还有，我不知道Relationships那一栏中是搞过就能标tag，还是必须得是恋爱关系才能标tag，为了方便大家，从今以后只要搞过的我就会在这栏标注出来。

在路德维希决心直面他的子民、阿道夫与他的兄长对伊万施加的所有虐待和暴力，不再避开伊万或视伊万为死物时，他绝没想到考验会那么快就到来，他本以为自己有充足的时间做好心理准备，却不想两天后，受邀加入阿道夫和爱娃的家庭聚餐——尽管按照严格的标准来判断，并未有婚姻关系的阿道夫和爱娃不能被称为‘家庭’，同时他不理解为何阿道夫不公开他和爱娃的关系，即使路德维希感激阿道夫，他也能清醒地看出阿道夫恐怕高估了自己对女性的吸引力，而女孩儿们则把崇敬和恋慕弄混淆了——并在晚餐结束后同阿道夫闲聊了一段时间的路德维希，回到家中后惊讶地发现基尔伯特又举行了私人聚会，时间已晚，聚会接近尾声，可路德维希的视线钉在一个熟悉的背影上无法挪开。

那是费里西安诺。

费里西安诺微躬着背低头朝下看，他臀胯前挺，右手前伸着似乎掌在什么东西上。路德维希在基尔伯特的聚会上已经看过了足够多的这种姿势以至于瞬间他就推测出了费里西安诺在做什么，可他还是抱着希望自己猜错了的祈愿横跨几步好变换视角，遗憾的是他没猜错，费里西安诺掌着的正是伊万的脑袋。与那些军官不同，费里西安诺没有直接固定住伊万的头以防伊万在他挺胯时本能地后躲，也没有像使用器具那样径自用阴茎戳捅伊万的嘴与喉咙，他一动不动地站着，手指插入伊万发间，配合伊万前后晃动脑袋的节凑温柔的梳抚伊万的头皮，他每梳完一次，伊万就颤着眼睑握紧扶在他腰两侧的手，那双手攥起复又放松，将其下的军裤捏出两簇发皱的折痕。

伊万穿着和几日前路德维希看见的款式相仿的衬衫，那衬衫仅中间的纽扣扣着，顺服地贴在伊万肉体上勾画并突出伊万从后背至臀部的曲线，他埋进费里西安诺胯间，喉结伴着因异物戳中上颚而不自觉哼出的鼻音上下移动着，紧接着他又偏着头回撤，用厚软的舌头舔舐费里西安诺阴茎上凸起的血管和敏感的冠状沟，并啜吻泛着水光的顶端。

路德维希迟疑片刻后强迫自己走进会客厅，他的到来并没打断这场表演，在回敬众人无声的眼神致意后，路德维希坐进一名军官让出的沙发里，这个视角正好位于费里西安诺和伊万左侧，能清晰直观地看见性爱中的所有细节。费里西安诺冲路德维希点头以示问好，他脸上带着路德维希时常见到的柔和且充满活力的微笑，然而此时这笑容里又藏了些别的东西，使他看上去不知为何同基尔伯特有些相似，这相似不是指面容，甚至不是指神情，而是某种路德维希无法证明其存在的无形之物。

“你做的很好，”费里西安诺摩挲着伊万的额角，示意伊万停下，“不过我需要你更努力些，明白吗？”他对上伊万的双眼，待含着他阴茎顶端的伊万用力闭了闭眼，下移双手揪住他的裤脚后，他扶着伊万的下颚，以不会弄疼伊万但也不容伊万拒绝的力道暗示伊万昂头，他缓缓挺胯，直至伊万的鼻尖抵在他的下腹上，他停顿数秒，望着伊万似在欣赏伊万的神情。伊万连脖子都染上层绯色，他因气管被挤压而拼命吸着气，眼里含着为压抑住反胃呕吐欲而生出的泪水，他不住地吞咽着，仿佛想把那条堵塞住他喉腔的软肉咽下去，这徒劳的尝试却只让他嘴里的唾液从嘴角溢了出。

费里西安诺抚摸着伊万的头顶，“我要开始动了。”他预告一声，一点点撤离伊万的喉腔，退至阴茎头冠贴着伊万的双唇时，再次前挺，他并不直入直退，而是沿着类同抛物线的轨道操弄伊万的嘴与喉咙。如欲给伊万适应的时间般，最初几下费里西安诺放慢了速度，随后他逐渐快起来，操的伊万止不住漏出含糊的闷哼，他的阴茎进得很深，从伊万突出外扩出一截的上颈来看，那甚至进入到了超过声带的位置。

与军官们相比，费里西安诺的动作并不粗暴，可这也不意味着伊万能感到好受些，伊万艰难得调整着自己呼吸和吞咽的频率以防被自己的唾液呛住，持续的氧气不足的状态使他晕眩并失去了支撑起自己的力气，他无力地靠在费里西安诺的双手上，颈上拴着的嵌有宝石的缎带被他的唾液和泪水浸出几片深色的湿痕。“动一动你的舌头，”费里西安诺劝诱道，他托着伊万的下颚，时不时移动手指去轻刮伊万的耳廓或揉捏伊万的耳垂，“对，就是这样。”他露出一个赞赏的笑容，加快了进出的速度。

费里西安诺操了好一会儿，在众人厌倦这单调的无变化的场景前，他掌住伊万的头侧，深且用力地挺动数下后射在了伊万的喉咙里，接着他立刻撤出了自己，下一秒伊万就向前倒在他的双腿上。伊万按着自己的喉咙，瞧上去想咳嗽却又挤不出咳出声的体力，他下半张脸上沾满了各类体液，配着他通红的眼眶显现出一副狼狈不堪又任人宰割的模样。费里西安诺用拇指拭去伊万眼角的泪痕，弯腰轻声说：“张嘴让我看看？”他仔细往伊万嘴里打量一番，夸奖道：“很好，你全喝下了。”他放开伊万，直起身整理自己的军裤与皮带。

在军官们离开时，某名军官以比起指责更像是不解的语气对费里西安诺说：“您对莫斯科总督辖区太温柔了，意大利王国先生。”

“每个人的癖好皆不相同，”费里西安诺轻松地回答道，“比起恐惧，我更喜欢看见对方为我的技巧神魂颠倒。”一旁的路德维希本没听明白费里西安诺的话，直到他与四周的军官在费里西安诺的示意下看向侧跪在原地、似乎仍未从窒息恍惚感中回神的伊万，伊万被众人的视线刺得瑟缩一下，原本垂下遮住他私处的衬衫一角滑开些许，露出他泛着潮意的腿根和溢出些白色体液的、长出很短一截息肉的股间，军官们便作出恍然大悟的表情，“喔，他竟然就——不过对他来说，这种淫行并不奇怪。”军官如是说。

费里西安诺没和参加聚会的其他意大利官员一同离开，他告诉己方人员说他想留下来和长时间未见的朋友聊聊天，意大利官员们也乐于见到自己的国家意识体和盟国意识体加深关系。路德维希心不在焉听着基尔伯特和费里西安诺同军官们道别，他目不转睛看着伊万，脑子里堆满了模糊的、使他心脏以不规律节奏鼓动的杂念，他左手支着自己的颧骨，想要理清脑中多如沙滩上的沙砾般的念头，但又无法摆脱莫名拽住他思绪的茫然。

“我的行为让你困扰了吗，路德？”

路德维希被费里西安诺突然的问句惊醒，他转头，发现费里西安诺正站在他左侧担忧地看着他。“什么？我——”他一面无意义地应声着一面察看四周，军官们不知何时皆离开了，而基尔伯特正拿着浸湿的手绢轻柔地擦洗伊万脸上的体液。“我——”路德维希不怎么想回答费里西安诺，他也不明白该如何回答，他想说“没事”，最终说出口的却是“我不知道……”

“他还太小了。”基尔伯特忽然插话说，“我没和你谈论过这些，路蒂，你还太年幼了。”基尔伯特看向路德维希补充道。

费里西安诺面露混合着不赞同的惊讶，“你不能回避这类的话题，既然你是路德的哥哥，你理应引导他。”

基尔伯特解开伊万颈带的动作顿了顿，他叹息一声，低头盯着伊万说：“在路蒂尚未出生时就已经有了圣彼得堡宣言[1]，而路蒂出生没多久后，尼古拉二世就提案了第一次海牙公约……”他无意识用指背蹭了蹭伊万的颈侧，“我以为一切会有所改变，路蒂不需去知道并了解。”

“可这已经发生了。”费里西安诺的语气并不激烈，但含在其内的责备出乎意料的明显，“甚至可以说比以往的大多数更为惨烈。”

基尔伯特没再反驳或自辩，他沉默的继续擦拭伊万身体上其它部位的体液，路德维希不得不主动问出自己的疑惑：“你们在说什么？”

这问题引来费里西安诺与基尔伯特的视线，随即费里西安诺转头同基尔伯特对视，似乎在通过眼神协商什么，伊万则轻飘飘瞥了路德维希一眼，他的神态莫名让路德维希回想起数日前的那次交谈，那句刻意以轻蔑语气说出以掩盖其下更为复杂的情绪的“你被保护的很好”再次在路德维希耳畔响起，路德维希直觉那时伊万说的正是现在费里西安诺和基尔伯特在谈论的东西。

基尔伯特示意伊万伸手搂住自己的脖子，他横抱起伊万，一面向楼上走去一面对路德维希说：“你先和费里西安诺谈谈，我得帮他结束这种状态并帮他做后续清理。”

今晚路德维希已经听到了足够多的意味不明的话了，不过此时他没分出余力去猜测基尔伯特口中说的伊万的‘这种状态’指什么，他的注意力被左肩的触感扯去，费里西安诺正搭着他的左肩试探着提议：“路德，我们换个地方？”

 

最终他们选择某个面向花园的、装潢同会客厅完全不同以便路德维希从方才的环境中摆脱出来的房间，途中费里西安诺顺带拿了几瓶酒，他将数个酒瓶抱在臂弯里说：“要谈论那些我得先摄入些酒精才行。”路德维希觉得这话听起来似曾相识，他沉默地跟在费里西安诺身后，见费里西安诺坐进沙发后做的头一件事就是拿过一瓶酒，用他未曾见过的豪迈姿势直接衔着瓶口将瓶内约半数的液体倒入自己体内。费里西安诺无视了路德维希讶异的表情，他将酒瓶放回位于他和路德维希间的矮几上，手却没从瓶颈上移开，他摇着头小声抱怨了一句：“这度数太低了，不过有总比没有好。”他瞧着自己的手指，“我不知该从何说起，也不知该怎样去描述……”他犹豫一瞬，“你没想过我会加入他们对吗？”

路德维希点头，自一开始，‘费里西安诺出现在聚会中’这个可能性就完全没在他脑中出现过，不但是由于现实中的空间距离让他忽略了这样的可能，他还因私人情感而下意识将所有同类放在心里某个安全的、与这些事隔离开的独立区域中，他认为不会再有任何同类被卷入此事，或是成为加害者，或是成为受害者，他希望、并错以为这事能止于他的旁观。

“这其实……对意识体来说，这不算罕见，各种层面上的不算罕见。”费里西安诺又灌了几口酒，“这种事……”自方才费里西安诺脸上就撤下了路德维希时常见到的、看起来朝气蓬勃又无忧无虑的笑容，那已经使路德维希感到不习惯了，可此刻的费里西安诺尤为陌生，他找不出能概括费里西安诺神情的词。“你知道过去人们几乎对暴行毫无约束，对吧，活活将同类烧死、剜出同类的眼球、把同类像麻布口袋那样套在削尖的木桩上，以及更多你难以想象出其残酷程度的行径。他们这样对待奴隶、对待女人、对待异教徒、对待战败者，或任何一个他们认为自己有权掌控对方生命的人。”

费里西安诺双眼失焦地望着前方虚无的一点，他五官没有波动出扭曲夸张的幅度，甚至能将他面上的表象冠以‘平静’或‘淡然’之称，可路德维希能感知到藏在表象后的、令他悚栗的一些沉闷厚重的东西。“而我们，代表着土地与政权的意识体，因我们本身就被人类视为一种象征，故通常得遭受些更多的、别的事。”费里西安诺转头同路德维希对视，“我不想去详细回忆那些历史，不想向你详细讲述它们，但若欲让你了解我们这样做的动机与原因，我又不得不至少使你大致明白如苏俄——我是说伊万那样的意识体经历过什么。”

费里西安诺深深吸了口气，说：“过去人们相信通过影响我们能间接影响我们所代表的国家或地区，所以当战争结束后，大多数时候会举行些针对意识体的特殊仪式，例如在众人面前刨开战败方意识体的肉体，割下一部分脏器吃掉，或让他们的意识体划破掌心朝战败方意识体袒露出的脏器滴血等以示他们占有了这片土地。不幸的是，有时胜利者不会满足于此，他们会——”费里西安诺抿唇，像是不得不用力把接下来的话挤出自己的声带，“不同性格的胜利者做出的选择不同，有的只会强迫败者学习他们的语言、模仿他们的衣着并改信他们的宗教；有的允许原来掌管土地的人留下继续管理那片地区，但会带走意识体，让意识体充当自己的仆奴以示征服；至于另一些，他们……喜欢用更为直观的方式展示‘征服’这一过程，正如直到现在，人们依旧将阴茎插入另一具躯壳里视为侵占和权力的体现一般，他们会公开强奸战败方的意识体，不止一次，在庆祝胜利的宴会中或在战虏面前。”

费里西安诺仿佛想让气氛变得轻松些般扯了扯嘴角，他尽可能减去语气里的沉重，“那时大家的外在年龄看起来都还小，即便是最年长的西班牙和法国，在宽松的袍子的遮掩下也模糊了性别的界限，所以他们对亲自做那事儿并不怎么反感。”接着他的声音又低沉下去，“但当他们突发奇想时，就会让狗或马或其它动物替他们完成展示。这要糟上许多，糟的不止是与动物交媾，我的意思是，毕竟某种程度上这些生灵也是构成我们的一部分，能产生巨大伤害的是——”费里西安诺抬手比划了个无意义的手势，“动物们不是自愿做那事儿的，它们会挣扎，会撕咬踢踹它们够得着的任何活物，同时过大的尺寸、不经润滑直接进入以及动物的体重也能造成糟糕的后果。

我用‘他们’这个词，可能会让路德你生出那是同一群人的错觉，但事实上有很多人成为过‘他们’。胜者和败者的身份来回交换，而为了报复胜者对己方做过的事，复仇者总是会做得更过分。我们曾在当时的统治者的带领下自愿或被迫卷入过这种进行无底线的互相报复的状态，可人类能轻易死去，我们却不得不活着承受一切结果，所以后来，嗯……我记不清到底是由我们中的谁明确提出，还是说尽管大家没明言，但都觉得受够了这样的循环，我们决定作出些改变让那种我们无力阻止的、必定会发生的事更容易去——”费里西安诺谨慎地挑选着用词，“——忍耐与承受。

在那之前，当我们主动或在上司的命令下加入对同类的羞辱时，我们要么是为了取乐、为了替早先死去的战士们讨回些什么，要么就是抱着执行命令的心态，然而在那之后，我们加入是为了给那样的暴行设下一条底线，你瞧，就像方才，如果上场的是随我同来的人，他们会用和你的男孩们相同的方式对待伊万，但如果是我，我就能尽可能温柔些，贴着伊万的上颚进入他的食道以减轻对他声带和气管的伤害。”

的确，路德维希能听出在费里西安诺操弄伊万的嘴与喉咙时，伊万更少发出饱含痛苦的闷哼，而在军官们做同样的事后，通常伊万得哑上一两天才能再次开口说话。

“我与伊万没那么熟悉，但我听说过他早年的遭遇，在他尚弱小时周围有太多比他强大的竞争者了，他几乎以仆奴的身份在不同的主人手下辗转长大，似乎他曾有过从那种身份中解脱出来的机会，可他为了保护自己的姐妹放弃了。我不知那对他而言是否算幸事，那时人们已经将女性视为某种比男性愚蠢但又比动物聪明的生物，这样的概念也被强加在我们身上，他们认为以男性肉体出现的意识体比以女性肉体出现的那些更能象征政权和土地，我猜那就是当时他的主人们没有拒绝他用他自己代替他的姐妹的提议的原因。”

费里西安诺打开了第三瓶酒，他用受伤的人急切地吞下止疼药的方式一口接一口吞下酒精，“那样的成长环境会将你塑造成和那些在相对稳定的局势中长大的同类完全不同的模样，我说的稳定不是指不被侵略，路德，我们没几人能从侵略与被侵略的轮回中幸免，但仅被一个胜利者使用要比被无数胜利者使用好上太多。”

路德维希的嘴张合几次，最终他什么都没说，只是伸手盖在费里西安诺的手背上，有酸涩感从他的眼眶蔓延进他的鼻腔，他听懂了尽管费里西安诺说的是“意识体”，是“伊万”，可还有个“我”躲在这些看似与费里西安诺无关的代称后，他想象不出体格高大、在外交场合与舞会中表现的得体有礼的伊万曾经历过那些，也无法想象擅长和女孩子调情、生活节奏懒散的费里西安诺经历过那些，这两人看起来是如此的正常，脸上皆时常挂着或活泼或稚气的微笑————

路德维希感到有不存在的硬物哽住了他的气管，他突然察觉到，这或许是承受过相似伤害的人正不约而同使用同一种假象伪装自己。

“直到十五世纪末伊万才得以回到自己的国家与姐妹身边，之后无论是莫斯科大公国还是俄罗斯帝国，都强大到足以避免伊万再次被当作战利品从他的故土上被夺走并使用，只是，要磨灭那种经历带来的影响并不容易。”费里西安诺沉默片刻，他放开酒瓶，侧身面向路德维希，反握住路德维希盖在他手背上的那只手，垂眼盯着桌沿呢喃道：“我知道你猜出了掩藏在‘伊万’这一名字下的人称，但别戳破我，路德，别戳破我，也不用哭，”费里西安诺说着，朝皱着眉不停眨眼试图制止透明的体液从泪孔溢出的路德维希挤出一个微笑，“那些事仅是不好的回忆而已。”

路德维希抹去脸上的泪痕，他收紧与费里西安诺交握的手指，如同想通过指间的疼痛对抗胸腔内的堵塞感，又仿佛欲以自己的体温给费里西安诺传递些温暖。

“表现得乖巧柔顺，尤其是在……”费里西安诺顿了顿，“在对意识体拥有掌控权的统治者喜欢通过性来体现自己的权力时——不仅限于胜利的侵略者，有时我们自国的上司也可能是个混蛋——放弃挣扎反抗，尽快满足他的欲望会让事情变得容易些，当然这不是百分百管用，有时反而会让事情变得更糟，不过在那种情形下伊万没别的选择。而这种习惯会不知不觉污染一个人的举止与神态，伊万必须时刻绷紧神经才能控制住自己别显露出……那种状态无法用一个词来概括，若要描述的话，大约是天真无害，又隐隐带着挑逗与诱惑，使人感到自己能对他做任何事都不会遭遇反抗，既然如此，那些将要对他做些什么的人自然不需使用过多的暴力。”

路德维希点头，他想起了基尔伯特向博斯展示伊万的那次，“最初哥哥找裁缝来给伊万量体时，他的神态和过去我见过的皆不相同，我以为那只是我的错觉。”他刚说完这句，随即两名军官将欲逃走的伊万拖拽回会客厅的记忆片段从脑海深处跃出，“可他——不是说我在责怪他不‘听话’，然而最初他并不乖巧。”

“是的，因为伊万在抗争，与你们，也与他自己。”费里西安诺叹息着说，“这仅是我的猜测，伊万这次被俘与上次相隔不过四百多年，对意识体而言这段时间还不够久到他能遗忘过去，那种强迫自己成为玩物的状态对他来说是耻辱，而有过这样经验的、‘向掌控者展现自己的性吸引力等于遭受更少的伤害’这一等式得到过无数次验证的他在被囚禁或遭遇暴力后，自我保护的本能将轻易影响他，但这本能又与他的理智和自尊矛盾，同时他现在所象征代表的东西也不再允许他如过去那般以服从换取怜惜，所以哪怕他知道反抗会带来什么他也拒绝服从。只是……”费里西安诺将第四个打开的酒瓶里剩下的液体一股脑倒进嘴里，“他还在挣扎，可我想他已经失败了。”

“……至少在他变得顺从后的现在，施加到他身上的、单纯的无节制的肉体伤害少了许多。”路德维希说，这是他能想出的最接近安慰的话，尽管此句听上去更像是针对自己子民暴行的辩白。

费里西安诺摇头，“不，路德，即使是之前的那些也足够使伊万——”费里西安诺皱眉，他思索半晌，斟酌说：“历史上曾发生过无数次种族屠杀和战争，它们同这次一样惨烈，但区别在于，过去人类的手段未曾如此的高效与精致，是的，精致……”费里西安诺呢喃说，他出神地望着穿过自己指缝的路德维希的手指，“我见过数月前你们印出的伊万的彩色照片的副本，我能看出拍摄过程中伊万一直保持着清醒，这很可怕，路德，意识体的愈合与再生能力的确远远超过人类，然而这并不意味着我们肉体的各类阈值域度高于人类，在过去，当我们被刨开胸腹或置于冰水中，肉体的保护机能将极快地使我们陷入昏迷以暂时从疼痛中逃开，而现在，伊万被取下约三分之一头骨却仍能好好儿坐在手术台上。”费里西安诺无法自控地轻颤起来，“我们不敢、也无法想象出那是怎样的感觉，该怎样在肉体一次次被切割破坏的情况下避免‘我’这一人格与意识被痛苦碾碎？除了伊万以外没人知道。”

看见那三张照片时的呕吐欲又隐隐在路德维希的胃里翻腾起来，费里西安诺瞥了路德维希一眼，他突兀地笑了，悲伤与无奈沉甸甸缠在笑容里，“你不明白，路德，你，以及美国，以及所有近百年才出生的意识体无法明白，你们未曾真正疼过，自然也不知疼痛的可怕。人类总以为疼痛阈值是可经训练以提高的，但那不是事实，那只会……越来越疼，对这种触感的捕捉只会越来越敏锐，虽然同时你的确能学会更好的控制自己的表情。”费里西安诺不是在指责路德维希，可路德维希依旧感到羞愧，仿佛他的幸免于难是通过窃取这些年长意识体的运气得来的一般。

“不用露出这样的表情，路德，你们不用遭遇那些疼痛正是我们的努力有成果的证明。”费里西安诺安慰地拍了拍路德维希的手背，“只是……我希望你能更主动的介入对伊万的凌辱，比如假装自己想找乐子，想看些特定的东西以限制参与聚会的人对待伊万的方式，去成为约束你的子民的底线，我知道这对你来说很艰难，不过至少你还会因伊万被那样对待感到内疚不适，而基尔伯特他——他已经尽了他最大的努力了，他无法为伊万做更多。”

路德维希没能听懂费里西安诺在说什么，他向费里西安诺投去疑惑的眼神，费里西安诺没有解释，而是说：“接下去的内容你得去问基尔伯特，不该由我来说，否则听起来会像是我在你面前抹黑基尔伯特。”费里西安诺以一道长且有气无力的叹息作为这场交谈的结尾，随后往日路德维希时常见到的阳光活泼的笑容再次出现在他脸上，他偏着头，带着几分讨巧的可怜向路德维希祈求说：“我能留宿并和你一起睡吗？对今晚的我来说，领事馆的床铺太大太冰冷了。”

如翻一页书那样轻易将伤痛翻过的费里西安诺只让盘旋在路德维希胸腔内的堵塞感变得更加黏稠窒息，路德维希想伸手轻柔地取下费里西安诺脸上的面具，想做些能让费里西安诺遗忘一切伤痛、因内心真实的愉悦与轻松而笑出来的事，不幸的是路德维希找不出除去假装相信费里西安诺的谎言并将自己的床铺分一半给费里西安诺以外他还能做什么，故他最终只是点了点头，答应了费里西安诺的祈求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][圣彼得堡宣言](https://avalon.law.yale.edu/19th_century/decpeter.asp)：在战争中放弃使用重量在400克以下的爆炸性弹丸
> 
> 向右露同好推荐个俄罗斯同人网站[ficbook](https://ficbook.net/find?title=&fandom_filter=fandom&fandom_group_id=1&fandom_ids%5B%5D=616&pairings%5B0%5D%5Bchars%5D%5B%5D=4527&pairings%5B0%5D%5Bpairing%5D=%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F&sizes%5B%5D=1&sizes%5B%5D=2&sizes%5B%5D=3&sizes%5B%5D=4&pages_min=&pages_max=&ratings%5B%5D=5&ratings%5B%5D=6&ratings%5B%5D=7&ratings%5B%5D=8&ratings%5B%5D=9&status=&directions%5B%5D=1&directions%5B%5D=2&directions%5B%5D=3&directions%5B%5D=4&directions%5B%5D=7&directions%5B%5D=6&directions%5B%5D=5&author=0&likes_min=&likes_max=&dateFilter=0&date_create_min=2019-10-05&date_create_max=2019-10-05&date_update_min=2019-10-05&date_update_max=2019-10-05&sort=3&rnd=29380461&find=%E5%AF%BB%E6%89%BE%EF%BC%81#result)（这些有下划线的都是我做了超链接可以直接点的，我已经帮大家搜出黑塔利亚内带有俄罗斯tag的同人了），杜绝大部分同人中对露露的刻板印象（至少是无脑抹黑的那些），还有附带“对祖国的爱”的光环加持的操露剧情，以及露家人独有的诗情画意（真的是诗，说实在的我就见过露家的太太写同人诗233333），只要你能吃下谷歌机翻或懂俄语，那ficbook就是个大粮仓！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……为了搞懂这章到底该怎么打tag，我学会了一个新的英文单词欸！

他们没能按照计划中的那样相拥着躺在床上，手脚同对方的四肢交缠在一起并听着对方沉缓的呼吸声入眠，当他们走向路德维希的卧室时，逐渐听见一阵由远及近的、断断续续且甜腻模糊的呻吟，路德维希听出了那是伊万，也通过伊万的呻吟推测出他正和自己的兄长在做什么，他不欲去打搅他们，却没想到费里西安诺凝神听了数秒后，走至基尔伯特卧室前，敲门并轻声问：“需要帮忙吗？”

伊万的呻吟戛然而止，片刻后又以更激烈诱人的声调再次响起，接着基尔伯特回答说：“进来。”

路德维希跟在费里西安诺身后走进基尔伯特卧室中。近来当他于深夜里莫名惊醒时，偶尔能听见伊万的不知何时哼出、也不知持续了多长时间的呻吟，隔着走廊与两道门，伊万的呻吟音量小到无法干扰他的睡眠，故他从未去敲基尔伯特卧室的门要求他们安静，更别提去询问他们是否需要帮助——他也想不透在这种事儿上有什么忙可帮——这是他首次见到发出这样声音的伊万处于什么样的状态中，他有些惊讶，但因刚结束的那场交谈又感到这并不出乎意料。

伊万斜倚着坐在床上的基尔伯特，他展颈枕着基尔伯特的右肩，侧头面向门，在看见推门而入的费里西安诺和路德维希后，脸上露出某种混杂着羞耻、愉悦与直白的性欲的、靠近微笑的神情，他将原本就屈膝敞开的双腿张得更开，双手攥住基尔伯特的衬衫下摆用力摆动腰臀把自己朝握在基尔伯特手中的假阳具上抵。基尔伯特吻了吻伊万的额角，他空闲的另一只手时而抚过伊万的额头，时而摩挲伊万的腿根，他在看见跟进来的路德维希时皱起眉，但没让路德维希出去，而是对向床边走来的费里西安诺说：“他今晚似乎有点陷得太深了。”

费里西安诺点点头，呢喃道：“多一名熟悉的面孔总是能更容易激活熟悉的状态。”这句话不知是在回答基尔伯特以陈述语气说出的疑问还是在向路德维希解释伊万的现状，他抬起左腿压在床上，前倾着凑近伊万，在吻上伊万的双唇前他似想起什么般停下，转头对路德维希说：“你不用等我，待会儿我保证不会吵醒你的。”

路德维希明白无论是基尔伯特还是费里西安诺都没想过让他以亲自对伊万做什么的方式参与此事，他们依旧试图保护他，欲把他和一些他们认为残忍肮脏的事物隔开就好像他还是名天真脆弱的幼童，他感动于他们的保护，可他也想替这两名他最在乎的人分担些沉重的东西并为自己正遭受苦难的同类做些事，假如他一次又一次逃开，不去了解该以怎样的态度与方法同处于那种状态的伊万相处，那么他也无法把握在聚会或其它羞辱折磨伊万的场合中，他可用怎样的方式采取干涉。“我想帮忙。”路德维希说，希望面前的两人能听出他语气里的认真和坚定。

费里西安诺同基尔伯特对视一眼，某一瞬间基尔伯特看上去几乎要立刻拒绝路德维希并像催促年幼的他上床睡觉那般将他从自己的卧室里驱逐出去，但费里西安诺赶在基尔伯特开口前说：“你不必勉强自己，路德，不必强迫自己去模仿遵循我们的做法来证明——证明任何事，或把敢于做出这种行为当作某种具有昭告意义的仪式。”

“我的年龄早已成长到我不会为了证明自己而参与这种行为，”路德维希摇着头说，“你们不用也不能再把我当小孩来看待，假装身为旁观者的我能保持清白无辜。”路德维希看向伊万，伊万并未分神注意他们的交谈，他自顾自在基尔伯特怀中起伏着用假阳具操弄自己，为了弥补基尔伯特停下的抚摸与亲吻般抬起自己右手拨动坠在他挺立的乳头上的金属环，他的双眼失焦看着空气中虚无的一点，神智沉浸在某个远离此地的、在场的其余三人皆难以触及的地方。

“我做不到对自己的同类遭受此事，尤其是，”路德维希抿唇，“在加害者是我的子民的情况下对其视而不见，我必须承认我逃避过，而逃避只会加重我的自我谴责与同情，况且我能逃避多久呢？我们都知道这场战争还会持续很久。”路德维希说着，他还能回想起当他听见他们的快速推进在乌拉尔山脉附近受阻时生出的不好的预感，那时所有人表面上都笃定那仅是个将被很快跨过的小挫折，可路德维希能从下属和富有战事经验的军官们的神色中瞧出他们心中的不安，他们和他一样，潜意识里都知道不但巴巴罗萨计划失败了，且这场失败将使他们针对苏联的碾压式推进转为漫长的、死伤无数的对抗式战争，“我想为伊万做些力所能及的事。”

这番话没能让基尔伯特的脸色变好，但至少含在他嘴里的拒绝终归没吐出口，他低头不去看向床边靠近的路德维希，沉默的将左手探向伊万双腿间揉搓伊万微肿泛红的会阴。费里西安诺侧移给路德维希让出些位置，他双手握住伊万的右脚，手指在伊万紧蜷发白的脚趾间流连摩挲，引来伊万颤抖着仰头漏出一连串低喘，“动作要尽可能温柔缠绵。”他轻声指导路德维希，“就如我方才所说，伊万一直在压制自己面对暴力和凌辱时条件反射想要展现出顺从与性诱惑那一面的欲望，而忍耐总是有限度的，我们现在正做的是给他一个抒发的途径。”他捧起伊万的脚，舔舐啜吻伊万的脚趾与指缝。伊万小小惊叫一声，他瑟缩着欲收腿后躲，力度却轻到显出欲拒还迎之态，他转头朝费里西安诺瞅去，眨着湿漉漉的双眼含糊嘟囔句路德维希听不懂的低语。

费里西安诺皱眉思索一瞬，接着一面询问地看向基尔伯特一面说：“我不太能听懂他在说什么。”

基尔伯特以鼻尖蹭磨着伊万的耳根，“他在恳求你给他更多。”基尔伯特揉搓伊万会阴的那只手下移至伊万穴口出对着最外圈正收缩着吞吐假阳具的肌肉又点又按，“这是古斯拉夫语和十三世纪的突厥语，”他对路德维希解释说，“陷得太深后他总会不自觉混合使用过去的语言。”

路德维希点头，他坐在床边，迟疑着不知自己能做什么或该怎样开始，他试探着伸手以指尖触碰伊万的胫骨，缓慢上滑着增加与伊万肌肤接触的面积，最终以掌抚过伊万的腓肠肌。伊万偏着脑袋朝新增加的触感的方向望去，他的视线落在路德维希脸上，像是在辨认路德维希是谁，又像是仅单纯给自己的视线找个可搁放的地方，他看了数秒，忽然直起身，一面被在自身重力影响下进的更深的假阳具操地不住打哆嗦，一面调整自己的姿势并挪动着凑近路德维希，他的手指在床单上爬行，一点点爬向路德维希搭在自己脚腕上的那只手，他窥探着路德维希的脸色，见路德维希没有露出任何不快的、被冒犯的表情或挥开他的手后，以充满挑逗与勾引的方式沿着路德维希军裤的内缝往路德维希胯间抚去。与此同时，伊万也没冷落费里西安诺或基尔伯特，他搁放在床上的那条腿以略别扭的角度用脚趾与脚掌摩擦费里西安诺的腿根，并后翘起臀胯继续摇晃着在假阳具上起伏。

路德维希感到恶心，他不敢深思伊万到底经历了怎样的调教、被调教多久才如此轻而易举的做到均等的招待三人。伊万以自然的、深信不疑的态度把自己的身体当作讨好他们的性器与工具，他连绵不断地轻喘着，音调里缠着分不清真假的、惑人的甜腻，并用夹杂着忍耐、天真与性欲的神色回应所有施加在他身上的动作，他伏低身子，偏着脑袋蹭了蹭路德维希屈立的右膝，抬眸对路德维希递去一个填满依恋与渴望的眼神后，朝路德维希股间探去。路德维希忍不住瑟缩一下，他攥着床单，惊慌又不知所措地看向自己的兄长和友人，指望得到他们的指示和帮助。

“你不必勉强自己。”费里西安诺重复道，他看上去半是在宽慰路德维希，半是希冀路德维希放弃并就此离开。

“他把你当成了新的——来客。”基尔伯特紧随费里西安诺的话尾对路德维希解释，他以怪异嘲弄的语气说出‘来客’一词，他同路德维希对视，右手仍固定着那根粗长的硅胶制品，左手则盖在伊万的臀肉上随着伊万摆胯的节奏抚摸揉挤那团软肉，“他——我想他大约曾被这样训练与要求，他的注意力会更多地分配给你，首要满足你以期你能满意他的……他认为存在的主人的款待。”他叹息一声，说：“如果你不打算离开，路蒂，那就让他做任何他想做的事。”

路德维希低下头，伊万正仰头小心翼翼望着他，他能看出伊万眸中藏得不怎么好的恐惧，也能推测出伊万在恐惧什么——恐惧那名、那无数名早已消失在历史中的‘主人’，恐惧自己无法使客人满意时会遭受的可怕痛苦的责罚。路德维希确定倘若此刻他转身逃走，基尔伯特和费里西安诺必须得花上远超原计划的精力和心神安抚恐慌害怕的伊万，甚至也许将被迫通过使伊万疼痛的方式‘惩罚’伊万，完成伊万脑中‘出错——受罚’的定律好让伊万安心。

而至少今晚，路德维希不想、也不允许自己成为让伊万情况恶化的因素，他将腿张开些以便伊万靠近，伸手抚摸伊万的下颚并轻揉伊万的耳垂。伊万微不可查松了口气，他继续匍匐埋进路德维希股间，咬住拉片缓缓下滑，接着又衔着路德维希内裤裤沿下拉，他瞧着路德维希软垂的性器，凑近如在嗅路德维希的气味般以鼻尖轻触路德维希下腹、腿根与性器的表面——路德维希咬牙忍住后躲的欲望，他的脸颊和耳尖皆因尴尬羞耻涨得通红——随后伊万吻上路德维希的下腹，沿着中线缓缓下移，沿途用唇抿着路德维希的耻毛朝外拉扯。这痒且暧昧的触感让路德维希呼吸急促起来，他能感到性欲自腹内一点点堆积生长并向他的性器蔓延，他的阴茎抽动着开始充血变硬。

路德维希的生理反应显然鼓舞了伊万，伊万伸出舌头贴着柱体往顶端滑动，他压低肩膀使自己的嘴和路德维希阴茎的顶部处于同一水平线上，张嘴含住顶端并展颈吞下其后的部分，他时不时瞥看路德维希的脸，似在观察路德维希的脸色，又像在传递无缘由的崇敬与钦慕。伊万眼神里的情感无比真实，但路德维希知道那是虚假的，他不需思考就能判断出这不过是伊万为了使自己正服侍的人满意而培养出的又一个惯性行为，他能想象出过去那些统治者在一名政权意识体面带这样的表情吞下自己的阴茎后会生出多少自得与骄傲，而这些自得骄傲又是如何分散冲淡他们的施虐欲的。

伊万一直前进直到他的鼻尖抵至路德维希的腹沟，他摆动嘴里的舌头，做出吞咽的动作以收缩口腔与喉咙的肌肉去摩挲路德维希的阴茎。在伊万娴熟技巧的刺激下，路德维希靠着指甲掐进掌心的疼痛才得以抑制自己揪紧伊万头发肆意抽插包裹住他阴茎的肉腔的冲动，他忍耐到大腿的肌肉紧绷发颤，努力用一个接一个的深呼吸缓和像浪涛般冲刷自己大脑的快感，有手抚上他的大腿，他侧头看去，看见手的主人，即费里西安诺对他露出含带鼓励和安慰意味的微笑。

费里西安诺靠近路德维希，他的另一只手依旧留在伊万身上，在伊万的腰胯与肩胛骨间徘徊游移，而按在路德维希大腿上的右手则循着路德维希衣摆的皱褶滑向路德维希尾椎并朝路德维希的隆椎攀爬。“别——”路德维希攥住费里西安诺的小臂，他用力闭了闭眼，前额泌出些因忍耐快感而催生出的汗意，他摇着头说：“这样我会——我想要——”

“不用忍耐，路德，越早让伊万释放他的情绪越好，你对性欲的忍耐只会延长这一过程。”费里西安诺贴着路德维希的左耳说，他湿热的吐息喷向路德维希的耳根和耳道，使路德维希皱着眉瑟缩一下。路德维希狠狠瞪了瞪费里西安诺，随后他又带着莫名的心虚望向基尔伯特，他猜自己的兄长早已了解他和费里西安诺之间的有别于他同其他意识体或人类的亲密，他没有特意掩饰这点正如基尔伯特在他面前也没有特意掩饰自己和伊万的关系一般，路德维希知道基尔伯特不会干涉他的私人交际，可或许由于他认为费里西安诺是特殊的那一个，向基尔伯特展现这种亲密仍让路德维希有些不适。

基尔伯特挑眉转动眼珠扫了路德维希和费里西安诺一眼，他什么都没说，仅和费里西安诺有过超出数秒的对视后，低头将自己的注意力放回伊万身上，他轻缓地抽出伊万后穴中的假阳具，双手掌在伊万臀部两侧示意伊万翘高些后，低头埋进伊万臀肉间。路德维希不知基尔伯特做了什么，只知道基尔伯特在取悦伊万。伊万的手指深深陷进床单里，即便嘴与喉咙被路德维希的阴茎占满也丝毫不妨碍他发出短促的尖叫和闷喘，路德维希甚至错觉能通过自己的阴茎感知到他声带的震颤，伊万将双腿敞得更开，竖脊肌收紧着隆起两条流畅的曲线，几乎停下口中的挑逗仅单纯用柔软湿热的粘膜套挤着那根已完全变硬的海绵体。

费里西安诺的食指滑进伊万背部内凹的中线缝隙里，换来伊万又一声带着尖锐的哭腔的喘息，他近乎在呜咽，眼里的湿意满到坠挂在睫毛上，鼻内呼出不稳的潮湿的热气，他用力且快速地呼吸着，仿佛想要获得更多的氧气以减轻脑中的晕眩窒息感。路德维希敢肯定自己的阴茎给伊万的呼吸带来不少阻碍，他情不自禁沿着伊万的下颌抚向伊万的脖颈，用指腹探测因纳入自己阴茎而扩宽的那截喉咙，伊万顺从地接受路德维希的抚摸，仅在路德维希靠近喉间旧伤的时候颤抖着阖眼。

路德维希敏锐地捕捉到了伊万阖眼前自眸内一闪而过、如等待某种注定会到来的触感的恐惧与忍耐，他僵了一瞬，意识到恐怕过去伊万所服侍的对象没少在此时接触——或许他应该用更准确具体的指代动作的词，诸如抠挖——伊万颈间的旧伤，愤怒、同情和歉意短暂压过他内心其余情绪，他的手回到伊万的下颌处捧起伊万的脸，拇指摩挲伊万染着红晕的、发烫的脸颊企图用这样的抚摸打消伊万可能因他之后行为产生的惊恐，他望进伊万双眼里，轻缓地后撤出自己的阴茎。也许是路德维希的爱抚起了作用，或许是伊万收到并理解了路德维希尝试以眼神传达的东西，伊万没有惊慌，他的身体仍因另两人的爱抚所带来的快感紧绷，但恐惧已自他眸中消融，他疑惑地看着路德维希，无声询问路德维希接下来想要怎样的侍奉。

“我们要怎么做才能让伊万摆脱这种状态？”路德维希没有回应伊万的疑惑，他看向依旧埋在伊万臀肉间的基尔伯特问道。基尔伯特抬起头，他唇上的水光透露出他原本在做何事，“不是‘摆脱’，路蒂，”基尔伯特说，他平稳的语气下藏着对自己无能为力的愤怒与不得不接受自己无能为力这一事实的怅然，“而是‘暂时结束’，我们能做的只是强行终止这种状态，我们得——”他顿了顿，“有时他会把所有参与者的射精当作结束这次——”基尔伯特艰难地挑选着可概括这场行动的词，“——‘宴会’的标志，有时他会认为参与者都射在他体内才算结束，偶尔会更糟，当他坠入某段他被长时间性虐待的回忆中时，任何行为或言语都不会成为结束的象征，我必须持续直到他昏迷为止。”

路德维希干咽数下，全靠费里西安诺贴在他肩胛骨上的、给他源源不断输送热量的手才忍下流窜全身的毛骨悚然之感。

“不过今天他并没有承受太多暴力，所以我猜……只需我们都射精就可以了。”基尔伯特不怎么肯定地说，他右手打着转揉抚伊万的尾椎，左手掌着伊万的大腿一遍遍向上摩挲推挤，伊万含糊嘟囔着迎向基尔伯特，他朝后瞥了一眼，接着将视线挪回路德维希脸上，伸手抓住路德维希的裤脚轻声用不知名的语言对路德维希说着什么，“他想要进行到下一步。”基尔伯特转述道，“他在请求你操他，路蒂。”

路德维希低头同伊万对视，他对上伊万看似聚焦在他脸上、实则是透过他望向某些特定的附加在他肉体上的‘身份’与‘角色’的眼神，能感到基尔伯特和费里西安诺在等待他的反应，他又干咽一次，努力掩饰声音里的紧张和干涩问：“……那现在，我该——就直接进入他吗？”

“对。”基尔伯特点点头，他拍了拍伊万的胯侧示意伊万直起身子，费里西安诺扶着伊万的肩膀将伊万朝后推。他们选择用动作而非语言告知伊万该调整出怎样的姿势，伊万则毫不反抗得任由两人摆弄，他躺靠在基尔伯特身上冲路德维希敞开双腿，左手穿过自己的膝弯扯开左侧的臀肉，右手套弄着费里西安诺半勃起的阴茎，他泪眼朦胧地说了句什么。不必基尔伯特翻译，路德维希也能领会到其内的渴求催促之意，他膝行至伊万腿间，望着伊万微肿的、由于正蠕动着挤出内部残留的各类液体而显得有些泥泞的后穴，一面深深呼吸着一面扶住自己阴茎根部对准那圈软肉往前挺进。

伊万仰头抽吸一声，他紧绷的腹部和大腿不停发颤，脚趾紧蜷着将床单踩出无数褶痕，他似乎欲合拢双腿缠在路德维希腰间，又在被人为扭曲规训的潜意识的影响下强迫自己维持原有的、便于对方使用与旁人旁观的姿势。费里西安诺搁放在伊万右腿上的手循着伊万的身体曲线向伊万的右胸攀去，他试探着轻按在伊万因乳环不间断的刺激而一直保持充血的乳头上。伊万惊喘着看了看费里西安诺，随后他垂眼盯向费里西安诺的手指，似在害怕费里西安诺做更多，却又咬着下唇主动挺胸。费里西安诺如安抚般移手绕着伊万的乳尖转了数圈，待伊万松开下唇张嘴漏出混着哭腔的呻吟后，伸指将伊万的乳头夹在指间揉搓，并拨弄拉扯坠在乳头下方的、染着伊万体温的金属片。

费里西安诺用上了最轻的力度，可这些挑逗仍使伊万哭了出来，含在他眼眶里的泪水随着他眨眼而溢出眼角，他摇晃腰臀朝路德维希胯间抵去，偏头蹭着基尔伯特的侧颈，握住基尔伯特的手腕呢喃出路德维希听不懂的语句。基尔伯特原本摩挲伊万腹部的动作停顿一瞬，他抬起那只手放在伊万被冷落的左乳上，微低头贴向伊万的左耳低声回应伊万，他使用的语言听上去和伊万使用的语言略有区别，他持续说着，声调时而似在疑问时而似在陈述，同时掐按伊万的乳头或捏着乳环使弯曲的、贯穿伊万乳头的金属来回移动摩擦伊万乳头内部。伊万哭得更厉害了，他喘个不停，后穴收缩着绞紧至路德维希感到些微挤压发胀的不适的程度，他哽咽着点头似在同意基尔伯特说的话，偶尔还在基尔伯特并不温柔的力道的逼迫下颤声复述基尔伯特说过的、以长度判断应是单词的音节。

路德维希发现，基尔伯特面上原有的那种因已熟悉并习惯照料患病的亲密对象故产生的、独特的平静不知何时换成了由轻慢、戏弄和羞辱构成的扭曲神色，同时他也留意到一旁的费里西安诺正为基尔伯特吐出口的言语皱眉——看起来他能听懂、或至少听懂一部分基尔伯特在说什么——他瞅了基尔伯特数眼，面带不加掩饰的不赞同与几乎看不出来的、非针对基尔伯特的厌恶，不过他并没有打断基尔伯特的话或干涉基尔伯特的行为，他只是一手与伊万套在自己性器上的手合握并一同撸动柱体，另一只正挑逗伊万的手仿佛想要给予伊万安慰般，以愈发温柔缠绵的动作流连于伊万诸如脖颈、腋下、胸乳和侧腰等敏感区域。

伊万胸膛的起伏速度越来越急促，他瞧上去似乎已经有些喘不过气来，方才屈立的双腿现在无力地搭靠在基尔伯特和费里西安诺的膝上。基尔伯特空闲的那只手摩挲伊万的下颌，指尖探入伊万嘴里逗玩伊万的舌头，又将沾上的唾液抹在伊万下唇上，他再次将数个音节吹进伊万耳道里后，用印在伊万眼角泪痕上的吻作为这段呢喃的结尾，他抬起头看向路德维希，眼里的恶意尚未完全褪去，“趁现在把他逼过极点，路蒂。”他用比起提议更接近命令的语气说。

“什么——？”路德维希掌着伊万的大腿茫然地问。

“逼迫他。”基尔伯特以不带感情的语气重复一遍，费里西安诺注意到了路德维希的不解，他赶在路德维希再次出声前移至路德维希身后。路德维希疑惑地回望费里西安诺，他的身体因紧贴后背的热源变得有些僵硬，太近了，费里西安诺的膝盖插入他臀与脚跟间的空间，他不得不前倾着抬身以防自己坐在费里西安诺腿上。费里西安诺两手扶在路德维希腰胯表面，他无视路德维希因他的湿热的吐息而涨红的后颈与带着疑问拒绝之意的“乔诺？[1]”，轻声说：“基尔伯特的意思是，你需要刺激伊万的前列腺。”他双手微施力，引导路德维希的胯部按照某种圆滑的向上的轨道挺进并后退。

路德维希感到自己莫名口干舌燥，他慌乱地瞥看面无表情盯着他们的基尔伯特一眼后匆忙开口阻止道：“等等，你在做什——”他未能成功说出口的话在费里西安诺抵在大腿内侧的轻顶下变成一道哽住的气音。“听话。”费里西安诺叹息着说，路德维希无法自控地打了个哆嗦，在他意识到之前，他和费里西安诺首次性爱的记忆片段——那也是他第一次尝试和同性做这事——就自主跃至脑内屏幕上并开始播放，他回想起那时费里西安诺也是用着这样的声调对毫无同性经验的、不知所措的他说出了同一句话，以及他又是经过了怎样的思想斗争——因他显现的性别，国民既对他有着一切行为符合‘男子气概’标准的要求，又对他的性格、行事方式有着更进一层的期望，要卸下这双重重担并非易事——才忍着心中的不安与背德交出主导权，还有其后费里西安诺带给他的，肉体和情感上的满足与愉悦……他不得不暗自咬住舌尖才咽下差点脱口而出的呻吟，他放任费里西安诺操控自己的胯部，极快地退至穴口后，破开外圈绞紧的软肉用又热又硬的性器冲内壁划出道流畅的曲线。

每一次挺进都使伊万哼出甜腻的鼻音，路德维希在费里西安诺的指引下换着不同角度进入伊万的后穴，数回合后，伊万忽然蜷身缩着肩膀啜泣一声，他撑在基尔伯特的大腿上欲抬身朝上躲。基尔伯特环住伊万的腰将伊万压回原位，另一只手探向伊万腿间，分开食指与中指按在被分泌出的前液染得湿漉漉的息肉上或揉或压以刺激伊万的尿道口，伊万攥住基尔伯特的小臂，他连续不断低喃着，语调似在求饶又似在祈求更多。

“看来我们找到那个点了。”费里西安诺说着，扶在路德维希左侧胯上的手滑向路德维希的大腿，“反复蹭过那里，”他一面摩挲掌下轮廓分明的肌肉一面吻着路德维希的左肩说，路德维希感到他喷在自己肌肤表面的吐息似有自主意识的活物般摇身摆尾自毛孔钻入体内，它一路向下腹和尾椎进军，所到之处皆燃起焚尽路德维希理智的欲火，“用的力度得比你惯用的更重些。”

路德维希依言加重了抽插的力度，他捏着伊万的股侧，视线落在伊万股间，他看着那团微凸出伊万体表的软肉被基尔伯特的手指肆意挤压成不同的形状，中间正溢出尿道球腺液的小孔也被牵扯着变作窄细的竖缝，偶尔基尔伯特的指甲掠过洞口，两边的腿根处的肌肉便伴着伊万的惊喘震颤隆起，路德维希不知这场景究竟是何处吸引了他，以至他于心中提醒了自己一遍又一遍却仍无法挪开双眼。基尔伯特的动作粗鲁到路德维希敢肯定那弄疼了伊万，然而伊万的喘息呻吟中自始自终听不出任何痛苦的意味，他只是愈发用力地收缩后穴，肠壁绞缠吮吸着甬道中异物。

这迎合讨好的举动一点点消磨着路德维希的自控力，他觉得自己的心神如同粘在了蛛网上，他被禁锢在某个狭小缺氧的空间里动弹不得，而身后费里西安诺落在他肩背上的吻；费里西安诺杵在他臀缝间的勃起；填满他视野的、覆盖着浅浅一层透明黏液的、带着被基尔伯特掐出的指甲印的发红的软肉；伊万湿热到仿佛能融化他阴茎的后穴；以及他在操一个曾同他的兄长有过——或许此时在某种程度上仍有——亲密关系的人而基尔伯特正注视着这一幕，这些感官与现实化为从不同方位伸向他的手撕扯着他的心神，他快被撕裂了，纷杂的念头和情绪融合成单纯的情欲和快感如浪潮般自他周身席卷而过，他用力戳在伊万蠕动的内壁上，引得伊万呜咽着摇头不住吐出断断续续的、含糊的短词，在那些无意义的词中，偶尔会突兀地冒出个用俄语说出的‘不’或‘求你’，但即使他听懂了伊万在说什么，那些祈求也无法使他放慢抽插的速度或放轻挺胯的力道，他分不出顾及伊万状态的余力，事实上，此刻他之所以能继续循着特定的轨道刺激伊万肠道和穴口的肌肉而非简单的直入直退的唯一原因是费里西安诺扶在他胯侧的手依旧在引导操控他。

早在路德维希失去冷静前，基尔伯特就移开了放在伊万股间的、愈发显得碍事的手，他圈住伊万的手腕将伊万锁在自己怀里，低声命令伊万道：“转头。”在伊万转头后衔住伊万的下唇舔磨，伸舌探入伊万嘴里以舌挑逗伊万的上颚，他尽数吞下那些自伊万的喉咙和鼻腔内涌出的细碎粘连的哼叫，仅有少数漏网之鱼能从伊万的嘴角逃逸并窜进另两人的耳道内。伊万闭着双眼，眼角与脸颊上的泪水抹在基尔伯特脸上，他在基尔伯特怀里不停扭动，半是想要躲开过量的刺激半是主动将敏感点送至路德维希的进攻范围中，似乎能给他带来快感的远不止被狠狠蹭过的前列腺这一处，无论是肠壁被前后拖拽还是穴口被反复扩张，这些触感都能予他强烈的快感，他欲合拢双腿，却被基尔伯特立在他腿间的两膝阻拦，故他只能退而求其次，双腿内转成略别扭的姿势死死缠抵着基尔伯特的脚。

路德维希挺胯的速度越来越快，他偶尔会抬眼扫过正唇舌相交的基尔伯特和伊万，其余时候视线仍贴在伊万两腿间的区域上。伊万的会阴鼓胀出圆滑的弧度，四周的皮肤如他的脖颈和脸颊般泛着同样代表着性欲的艳红色，他的尿道口随着路德维希抽插的节奏收缩着，每一次路德维希挺进后都溢出些白浊。路德维希错觉伊万变成了某种内部充满液体的软乎乎的生物，这个被迫呆在他和基尔伯特之间的生物承受着来自上下两方的攻击，一面可怜得哀哀叫唤着一面在高强度的外力压迫下被一次次挤出体内的水分。

与此同时，杵在路德维希臀肉间的勃起离开了，替换成抚过他股臀后停留徘徊在他会阴与后穴处的手，那只手的温度比他的体温略低些，数个指腹抵着他的会阴，一根手指嵌入他的臀缝，这只坚定的贴在他行进轨道下方的手干扰着正进行机械抽插的他，他想制止那只手的主人，然而所有的阻止之词都被他自己的闷喘撞散成无意义的嘟囔，于是他不得不忍受所有新增的体感——摩擦他穴口皱褶的指骨与凸起的指关节、轻刺他囊袋的坚硬的指甲、隔着会阴按压他前列腺的指腹，他感到混乱，觉得自己落入了面前那个正被自己操弄的生物所在的同一处境中，他也承受着前后两方的性的攻击。

路德维希用力眨了眨眼，他望着覆盖在伊万耻骨外的反射着水光的软肉，莫名的、或许是出于某种被性爱催生出的直觉的引导下，未经过思考就将自己右手的拇指挪于其上，模仿基尔伯特方才的动作用力按了下去，指甲戳在伊万的尿道口旁。伊万猛地甩头发出声尖叫，扭动的幅度增大到可被称为挣扎的程度，他小腹紧绷，后穴痉挛，尿道口里涌出大股的、与精液质感相似的白色体液。路德维希没能分神留意伊万的高潮，伊万不规律绞紧的肠壁使得他也接近极点，他撑着伊万的大腿，狠狠挺胯几次后，深深埋入伊万体内射了出来。

他停歇在原处，呼吸仍又重又急促，由于低着头而没发觉费里西安诺和基尔伯特对视了一眼。费里西安诺伸手环住他的腰腹将他搂向自己，吻着他的后颈哼出些带着安抚意味的音调，基尔伯特则托着瘫软躺靠在自己身上的伊万的腋下朝后挪。伊万在路德维希阴茎滑出自己后穴时又漏出几声呜咽，他半阖着眼，无焦距地盯着床单上的一痕皱褶，舒展的身子在余韵的鞭打下仍时不时无法自控地抽动几下。路德维希望着伊万开合着吐出混着自己精液和润滑用脂膏的浑浊液体的、微肿发红的穴口，费里西安诺在吻了吻他的隆椎后向伊万膝行而去，使他从环绕周身的热且闷的触感中解脱出来，涌向他周身的较冷的空气与费里西安诺留给他后背的体温的残韵所形成的温度差引得他打了个寒颤，他双手撑在身后，旁观基尔伯特和费里西安诺继续动作。

伊万斜靠着基尔伯特，未等他呼吸恢复平缓，基尔伯特就伸手搂起他的左膝迫使他为面前费里西安诺敞开双腿，他摇了摇头以哭腔呢喃着什么，神色瞧上去混合着未消退的性欲与高潮后特有的困意。基尔伯特回应以简短干脆的语句，路德维希听不懂他说了什么，只知道他的话让伊万的神情中混入一丝羞耻、狼狈与兴奋。伊万咬着下唇，调整体位侧躺在床上后，左手接过基尔伯特的动作扶着自己的膝弯将左腿搂至胸前，右手撑着床铺以维持自己微抬身的、埋首于基尔伯特股间的姿势，他抬头，似舔舐主人手指上的牛奶的宠物猫那样舔舐基尔伯特阴茎的顶端。

费里西安诺一言不发地握着自己阴茎根部对准伊万泥泞的穴口，他没有将伊万甬道内的体液清理出来就径直插了进去。伊万惊喘着欲回头看费里西安诺，却被基尔伯特按在他头上的手阻止，基尔伯特似鼓励夸奖般抚摸他的头顶，温柔地梳过他因汗意而不再蓬松的奶色发丝。费里西安诺匀速抽插着，他如同借由方才对路德维希挺胯技巧的引导从而记住了伊万前列腺的位置般直奔伊万体内的敏感点，他娴熟地改变自己进入的角度隔着肠壁研磨伊万的前列腺，左手盖在伊万溢着白浊的软肉上转着圈摩挲。伊万颤抖着漏出一连串哭吟，他分不出侍弄基尔伯特的余力，脑袋无力得枕着基尔伯特的大腿内侧。基尔伯特也没强迫他继续给自己口交，他依旧以指轻梳伊万的头发，时不时伸手抚过伊万的后颈，另一只手握着自己的阴茎快速撸动。

伊万很快再次痉挛起来，他反弓着腰把自己锲在费里西安诺阴茎上。费里西安诺没有暂停以等待伊万结束高潮，相反，他依旧不快不慢地来回摆胯，在伊万左手失力松开时把伊万的腿抬至自己肩上。仅看费里西安诺的表情，路德维希无法辨别费里西安诺是否从抽插中得到了快感，费里西安诺微皱着眉，他的视线落在伊万脸上，眸里含着某种介于柔和与冷淡之间的情感，又似乎在透过陷进情欲中的伊万看另一个不在此处的对象，他逐渐加快抽插与揉搓伊万股间息肉的速度，引得伊万仰头张嘴漏出哽住的气音。路德维希能看出伊万已彻底迷失在快感中，无缝连接的高潮和余韵碾碎了他的神智，他甚至发不出成调的呻吟，只无助的、顺从的在费里西安诺和基尔伯特的挤压下从上下两处的孔洞里淌出甘甜的汁液。

路德维希摇头甩开蒙在自己双眼上的幻觉，他变换了下坐姿，用衣摆遮挡微鼓的裆部。基尔伯特和费里西安诺神色未变，他们保持着区别于伊万和路德维希的从容，在快速刺激自己性器一段时间后射了出来，他们尚未结束射精，伊万就似接收到无形的许可般放松的昏睡过去。费里西安诺轻柔地撤出自己，他在伊万膝侧印下一吻后放下了伊万的左腿，他后退些许说：“得帮他清理一下，我能帮忙。”

基尔伯特点点头，“毛巾在浴室里，乳黄色或浅蓝色的皆可。”他回应道，捧着伊万的脸以拇指揩去自己射在伊万前额、鼻梁与脸颊上的精液。费里西安诺转身下床向浴室走去，不知自己此刻该作何反应、该做些什么的路德维希坐在原处，以他的视角，正巧能清楚地看见伊万后穴的现状，穴口因被过度使用而暂时无法完全闭合，仍留着个比费里西安诺阴茎直径小上几分的孔洞，最外层那圈饱受凌虐的肌肉由于其主人失去意识故松懈地隆起着朝外翻出些肉粉色的内壁，皱褶间挂着浑浊的、色泽近白的液体。

费里西安诺很快返回床边，他将两张毛巾都拿了过来，毛巾已用热水浸过并拧干，他把乳黄色的那张递给基尔伯特，自己拿着浅蓝色的那张从伊万覆盖着薄薄一层汗意的膝弯开始擦拭。他们抬起或搬动伊万的手脚，握着伊万的肩与侧腰让伊万翻身，这些动作皆没使伊万从昏睡中醒来，他仅在费里西安诺掰开他臀肉、食指滑入他后穴中弯曲手指以抠挖出甬道里的液体时不安地扭动几下身子，耷拉着眉尾漏出些像拒绝的模糊音节。

或许是基尔伯特先前往伊万后穴中抹进太多润滑用脂膏，或在聚会后他没替伊万作任何清理——路德维希不认为自己和费里西安诺两人的精液能积累出那种分量——费里西安诺揉弄伊万的穴口，一次又一次用毛巾擦拭却依旧不断有液体淌滴在毛巾上，不久后伊万甚至被刺激得再次有了生理反应，他已被清理干净的、带着几个掐痕的干燥的股间再次被自他尿道口分泌出的透明黏液染湿，红肿的穴肉颤巍巍收缩着裹住费里西安诺的食指。费里西安诺只好停下动作，他盯着伊万的后穴叹息一声，基尔伯特搂着伊万将伊万移向床头，“没事，你们去睡吧，等他醒来后我再帮他清理和上药。”他说着，轻柔的把枕着自己大腿的伊万的脑袋挪放在枕头上。

费里西安诺回头看向路德维希，似看出了路德维希的茫然，他向路德维希伸手，柔声说：“来，路德，带我去你的卧室。”路德维希握住了费里西安诺的手，他下意识望了眼基尔伯特，正拿过棉被盖在伊万身上的基尔伯特没有回视他，他挪下床，被费里西安诺牵着走出基尔伯特的卧室。在阖上门前，路德维希瞥见基尔伯特躺在伊万一旁，一手撑起自己的头，一手环过伊万的左肩一下下轻拍伊万的后背，他的神色掩在额发投下的阴影里，仅有隐约的、路德维希未曾听过的、非普鲁士风格的曲调从他嘴里哼出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]我搜Feliciano的昵称搜出了Chano，然后我把它音译了【二哈.jpg
> 
> 在写作过程中我很难忘记依照本家的设定，此时独才70岁出头，比起崛起于12世纪的条顿骑士团、分裂了14个世纪的意大利半岛、13世纪成为基辅罗斯前哨站的莫斯科，独无论在阅历还是心智成熟度上都远远不及三名年长者，认真严谨只是他的性格，并不意味着他在与三名意识体相处时能夺过并守住主导权，所以我倾向于将他塑造得更为青涩被动。
> 
> 对了，下个月因为我自己的生日和露露的生日会加更两次，发一篇新的文，正好分两次能发完～


	8. Chapter 8

路德维希不太能记清之后他是怎么带费里西安诺回到自己的卧室并洗漱的，他坐在床上，后背陷进两个叠在一起的蓬松的枕头里，好一会儿才在费里西安诺对他右臂的抚摸下回过神来，他转头看向费里西安诺，脸上依旧带着记得自己做过某事但忘记了自己做这事的动机的茫然和恍惚。“这种事……”他开口，说出几个字后又消了声，视线落在费里西安诺的耳垂上，费里西安诺一言不发的继续摩挲他的右臂，“伊万他——我——”路德维希眼睑颤了颤，旁观的那段性事、尤其是性事中伊万的反应如绳索般捆住强留下他体内本逐渐消退的情欲。伊万那张沉溺于快感中的脸；他嘴里泄出的、听上去似被训练过的、音色节奏皆精致可人的哀泣；哪怕他失去意识也本能地吮吸任何入侵异物的括约肌，以及他那具即便被粗暴对待也能获得愉悦的肉体，这些零散的信息非出于他意愿的自行标注在他的记忆片段旁，配合动态的画面和清晰的、直接在脑内响起的声音，组成一股强力的、划破他血管的电流在他体内四处奔腾。

路德维希抬起左手捂住脸，他能感到垂在自己腿间的半硬的海绵体蠢蠢欲动着充血发烫，费里西安诺安慰的抚摸在他的感知中变成了暧昧的前戏，他深深吸了口气，用力反握住费里西安诺的手，“尽管我说过我不想再逃避，但……”他摇着头，像欲收回自己的决心，也似想摆脱无形的重负，“我不知道，我很混乱，这对我来说太多了。”

费里西安诺探头吻了吻路德维希的唇角，“你不用强迫自己去承受或接纳，路德，逃避没什么不好，可耻但有用。”他的声调低且缓，几乎带着暗示哄诱的意味，“我希望你能主动介入和伊万有关的事务，这仅是个希望而非要求或请求，你不必因此产生压力。”他顿了顿，叹息着贴近路德维希，“先前我应该坚定的拒绝你留下的，路德，我能预料到这些事超出了你的承受范围，今晚你所遭遇的一切……我必须向你道歉，我想要——”费里西安诺的声音变得干涩起来，“我无法主动将我的……主动把那些过去对我造成的影响展示给你看，可我想要你了解那是怎样一种状态，因为只有在你对其有基本认知的前提下，你才有可能接受或包容那样的我。”费里西安诺的眼眶有些泛潮，而路德维希下巴上已坠着悬悬欲坠的、被自己眨落的泪水，“这很卑鄙，可我就是下意识这样做了。”

“你有劝说我离开。”路德维希反驳道，潜伏在他神经里的情欲混着嘈杂的、难以捕捉的各类念头合成股自内撞击他颅骨的幻觉，他头疼欲裂，视线模糊，扯过棉被搭成个隔绝外界的空间并搂着费里西安诺躲在那个昏暗、缺氧却也温暖、安全的空间里不管不顾睡去的欲望愈发强烈。

费里西安诺又叹息一声，“我没有劝说你离开，我只是说你不必勉强自己，而我恰好足够了解你，知道那样的言语只会增强你留下的意愿。”

路德维希的嘴张合几次，他侧身面向费里西安诺，伸手握着费里西安诺的肩膀同费里西安诺对视，“不。”他说，“你别想诱导我责怪你。只要给我点时间——你得给我些时间去理解今晚发生的所有事，我……”他用力咽下一个抽噎，试图用严肃的、甚至最好能加入点儿命令口吻的语气说：“你想要我了解并接受过去你不曾显现给我的那面，我也希望你别再把我当作需要迁就保护的小孩子看待，你不能在我们已建立亲密关系的情况下仍将我看作幼童。”

“……是的，我不能。”费里西安诺说，他眸里混入一丝笑意，搭在路德维希前臂上的手施力示意路德维希下挪躺进被窝中，路德维希顺从了。他们互相偎依着躺了一会儿，路德维希心中的不分明的负面情绪随着费里西安诺辐射过来的体温逐渐消退，他用手背抹去自己脸上的泪痕，感到有些难堪，既责怪自己的泪腺太过敏感——假如他总是轻易在情绪的催动下哭出来，无怪乎费里西安诺会把他当成无法控制自己情绪的小孩子——又埋怨费里西安诺通常表现出的那面和此刻以及性爱中表现出的性格与气场反差太大，较少出现的这个费里西安诺周身散发出的历经风浪的成熟与从容在吸引他的同时也干扰他，他很难不受影响，总惯性想要交出主导权，就如他一直习惯于听从基尔伯特的指导和引领一样。

早在阿道夫掌权以前，基尔伯特就已经有意识的一步步把政务方面的决定权让渡给路德维希，尽管由于路德维希的身体状况他不得不放缓执行速度，但仍在战争开始前成功的给所有人留下了路德维希无论在象征意义还是实权分量上皆重于他的印象，而包含阿道夫在内的政要，哪怕察觉到了或许自己国家的两名政权意识体间真实的主导-从属关系与自己的想象不同，也因这表现出的印象符合他们的认知故不去深思、或深思后选择配合基尔伯特以巩固现有的局面。

但这只限于在外人面前，私下里路德维希仍倾向在做出生活或政务上的决定前先询问基尔伯特的看法和意见，他保有这样的习惯直到伊万被俘为止。伊万被俘后，他的子民成为了虐待他同类的加害者，而他又是这群加害者的象征，他不知该怎样以这样的身份于私人层面面对和伊万有着独特关系的基尔伯特，等伊万住进这栋屋子，他又因不知该怎样面对成为加害者首领的基尔伯特故只好维持了这份疏远。他在外力作用下开始从基尔伯特身边独立，他想也许是时候将这种独立延申至他与费里西安诺的相处上了。

费里西安诺似看出了路德维希的窘迫，他包容的笑着贴近路德维希，右手绕过路德维希的腰摩挲路德维希的背脊，“你不必为哭泣感到羞愧，路德，你太在乎人类以性别划分出的那套行为准则了。”路德维希并没因费里西安诺的话放下心中的重负，不过他接受了费里西安诺的安慰，费里西安诺的手移向路德维希的胯骨，他揉着掌下放松的肌肉，略迟疑地说：“你也不必为自己在旁观伊万的情态时起了兴致而自责。”

路德维希的脸猛然涨红了，他缩着肩朝被褥中躲，试图把大半张脸藏在棉被下，“……你看见了？”

费里西安诺没有回答这个问题，路德维希也并不真的希望他回答，他拼命忍耐用棉被蒙住自己的冲动，心中两种成因不同的羞耻在费里西安诺投过来的宠爱的眼神下蓬勃生长。费里西安诺缓缓抚摸着他的侧腰说：“这没什么，路德，伊万的这种性诱惑力经受过最为严苛的训练和考验，事实上，没被催生出性欲才是糟糕的，那就代表着你的身体机能出了问题。”

这个安慰比上个安慰更加拙劣，不过路德维希仍沉默地接受了它，就如他不打算揭破藏在费里西安诺轻松语调后的沉重压抑的事实一样，他安静的嗅着费里西安诺散发出的、混着几丝性爱余韵的、能使他平静的气味，他的肉体在今晚接连不断的冲击下无比疲惫、昏昏欲睡，可他的精神还诡异的亢奋着，他又蹭了蹭枕头，发出一声不知是因情绪产生还是因呆在温暖舒适的环境中产生的叹息，他想着自己得和费里西安诺谈谈对方展现出的不同面的反差，有时他真的很难把那个喜欢逃避拖延公务、为了多睡几分钟用哭腔向他撒娇、兴致勃勃的与任何路过的女孩子搭讪的费里西安诺同此时的费里西安诺融合成同一个人。

‘但不是今晚。’路德维希对自己说，他瞥着费里西安诺因咽下一个呵欠而略泛潮的双眼，预想或许他们将拥有一个充斥着各类荒诞梦境的低质量的睡眠，明早他们会极不情愿的在日光和政务的逼迫下睁眼，他们将带着青黑的眼圈若无其事的洗漱并吃早餐，基尔伯特也会若无其事的从餐桌上端起一碗易消化的食物上楼——以伊万后穴承受的使用次数来看，恐怕他得吃一两天流食——这种病态却完美伪装成普通日常的生活将平稳地延续下去，他这样胡思乱想着，不知不觉闭上了眼睑。

 

前线传来的消息中胶着和撤退的比重远超过胜利的份额，这使得他们和同盟的会议在紧张且动摇的氛围中匆匆结束。路德维希能看出另两个盟国对德意志帝国军事失利的不满，但鉴于意大利王国在东非战场上也遭遇失败，仅有日本帝国一方不加掩饰的表现出对‘新秩序’计划中划分给德意志的战后领土区域与份额上的质疑。相比上次见面时，这次日本帝国的意识体看起来更具攻击性和侵略性，东南亚战场上接连不断的胜利让那名矮小的东方人拥有比另两名意识体更为健康红润的气色，他面上仍依然维持着一种不似活物的、凝固机械的神情，仅在不经意对上视线时，路德维希能窥见他眼里某种令人悚然的、如波涛般翻涌的、难以用‘情绪’一词概括的东西，这种东西使路德维希本能的不欲与他深交，所幸人类名字为本田菊的意识体于交际方面依旧显得内向拘谨，直到日本帝国使团离开，他们的接触也仅止于公务范围内。

向苏方投放的、绘有伊万敬德意志礼的传单与少数同样内容的黑白照片的确在一定程度上打击了苏军的士气，可效果并不如阿道夫和戈培尔预想的那般明显，路德维希猜想苏方那些像触角一样刺入苏军的每一个连队中的、传递并掌控连队中士兵的意识形态的政治委员们起到了不小的补救作用，同时，那些照片的确证实了他们绘制的传单并非虚构，但相对的，即使路德维希能推测出他们尝试了不少方法以执行阿道夫的命令——路德维希至今不知他们是通过怎样的方式成功摆布伊万的肉体的，他也没有询问的欲望——且照片中的伊万看不出明显被外力操控的痕迹，只有僵硬别扭的姿势与紧闭的双眼仍透出些许不自然，这种不自然能被解释为他背叛自己国家时的呈现的羞愧，也能被解释为这是德意志用卑鄙手段胁迫他的证明。

显然后一种说法在苏军内的流传度和接受度更为广泛，面对化耻辱和悲痛为动力试图反攻的苏军，在经过数次作战会议讨论后，阿道夫认为他们应将战略重点放在南线战场上，这样他们既可从东南方向迂回挟制莫斯科、切断南部地区和莫斯科的联系，又能攻占苏联目前最大的产油区——即巴库油田以增加己方资源、填补石油缺口并减少敌方补给、削弱苏军战力。也许是房间内的暖气过于充足，这些会议让路德维希感到闷热缺氧，在又一轮会议结束后，他穿过走廊，几乎是迫不及待地走入屋外冷冽的空气中，他原本打算步行回家，但在来到大蒂尔加滕公园外后改变主意向公园内走去。他避开横穿公园的主要交通要道，躲过在公园里散步的人群，循着小径前往不常被人造访的偏僻角落，他在一处石制水盘旁停下，拂开茂盛枯黄的野草在被草叶遮挡的基座上坐下，他眺望着前方，注视着密密麻麻的、光秃秃的枝干和点缀在灰褐草丛中的、显出种死气沉沉的陈旧深绿的灌木，他放任自己沉浸在空茫的寂静和浪费时间的闲适感中，直到他的头被冷风吹疼了才起身向家中走去。

在经过店铺外被征用作为宣传用地的、贴满穿着军服的士兵帮妇女搬运重物或人们微笑着敬德意志礼的照片的橱窗时，橱窗内突兀出现在两张照片之上的、破坏了队列队形的印满大段文字的纸张触动了路德维希喜欢将物品排列整齐的神经，他打开玻璃橱窗，本想调整照片排序给这张纸腾出空间，在不经意扫过纸面时却停下了动作，他匆匆浏览着纸面上的文字，仅数秒后，不需他仔细阅读每段文字的内容，他就已经意识到了这张纸，或者说这张传单在宣传以及反对什么，他立刻取下这张传单，将其对折后塞进自己口袋里。

路德维希回到家中，他径直走进自己的书房并关上房门，他拿出传单，坐进沙发里从传单上的第一段文字开始仔细阅读，当读完一次后，他叹息着抬眼望向墙上的装饰画，半晌后又将视线放回传单表面阅读了第二遍。路德维希捏着传单，拇指指腹轻轻摩挲纸面，他不知该赞叹制作、散发这张传单的人勇敢还是该遗憾于他们的不谨慎，或许这些对现任政府怀有不满的人们认为自己已足够谨慎，然而仅凭借这张传单使用的纸张与其上的内容，路德维希就能确定传单制作者的大致身份范围。这名或这群自称白玫瑰的人揭露了一部分苏联平民的遭遇——诸如士兵们是如何劫掠村民们仅存的食物、饲养的所有畜禽并强征村民的住所，又是如何对阻拦他们的村民施加暴力——用大幅篇章将阿道夫描绘成背离上帝的、为恶魔代言的罪人，而结尾处强调传单读者的地址是在邮寄地址目录里随意挑选的句子则透露他们不止采用一种方式发送传单。

尽管在阅读传单的过程中，一整套查找传单制作者和分发者的流程已完整出现在路德维希的脑海中，但路德维希不打算将传单的事告知戈培尔等人，也没有同传单制作者接触的想法，他决定假装自己没遇见和阅读这张传单，就像他假装没发现他的秘书某几次违背阿道夫的指令在办公室里吸烟，或另一些他于其它场所中偶然撞破的、不同的人做出的能被冠上从煽动群众到叛国等一系列罪名的行为。路德维希将传单扔进燃烧着的壁炉中，他望着传单，直到迅速卷曲碳化的传单变成一小块肉眼几乎无法分辨出的覆在木炭上的黑灰后才转身离开。

 

除去当盟国的使团人员前来拜访时基尔伯特会如昭告着什么般让伊万带着项圈、穿上特意突出身体曲线的服装跪倚在自己脚边会客外，直到商讨战后领土划分的会议结束前，伊万都尽可能呆在基尔伯特的卧室中，使团离开后的翌日，伊万才恢复了被阿道夫带走前的作息，再次出现在餐厅中同另两名住客一同用餐。近十日后一个放晴的休息日，基尔伯特对路德维希提议下几盘象棋，在第二局开始没多久，他们的棋局就被敲门声打断了。基尔伯特放下手中的棋子，拍了拍侧躺在沙发上枕着他的左肩旁观棋局的伊万示意伊万跟着自己后，起身向庭院走去，路德维希因好奇也跟了过去。

庭院里站着以性别分成两排的、依身高由高到低排列的人，他们或是穿着因满覆尘土污渍而看不清原有颜色的呢子大衣，或是穿着成套的南白竖条纹制服，左胸处缝着表明其身份的布制臂章，其中一部分臂章是以缝衣线标注的大写字母‘SU’的倒放红色三角形图标，余下的臂章种类由黑色和紫色构成，其中有很少几个红色三角的下方附有正放的黄色三。路德维希疑惑为何那部分苏联战俘会被运送到这里，同时他惊讶于戴着战俘胸章的人中有两个女人，而那两名原本面无表情的战俘在用余光打量四周窥见伊万后流露出明显的震惊。这些集中营住民们瑟瑟发抖的偎挤在一起，皆低头看向脚下的泥土不敢与周围背着长枪看守队伍的士兵或站在露台上的三名意识体有任何眼神接触，站在最前方的那名士兵对基尔伯特和路德维希敬了礼，将一份文件递给基尔伯特说：“普鲁士邦先生，这是符合您要求的人选的名单。”

基尔伯特随意点点头，他没翻开名单，直接将名单递给身后的伊万，“挑出你想留下的人。”

伊万的双眼睁大些许，他沉默地接过名单，一旁的路德维希用余光瞟看，名单上并没有太过详细的内容，名字后列出其性别、年龄并附有简单的技能职业描述句。伊万看一眼名单又抬头看一眼队伍中的人，似乎在尝试把空泛的手写字母安放在对应的、带着瑟缩麻木神情的人脸上，基尔伯特拽过一张凉椅坐下，他没有催促伊万，任伊万盯着名单看了许久。最终伊万皱着眉，轻声说：“他们的资历都不错，擅长的艺术方向也并无重复……”他的眼眸迟疑地瞥挪向基尔伯特，仿佛在征求一个许可。

基尔伯特同伊万对视，接着他转动眼珠去瞅被押送来的人们，手肘支在扶手上撑着自己的下颌说：“要留下多少人由你自己决定，毕竟他们之后全由你领导。”他顿了顿，以不带任何感情色彩的语气补充道：“但我想我得提醒你，这个表演团的名额有限。”然而符合挑选标准的人却会被源源不断补充进集中营。路德维希能领悟到基尔伯特隐去没说的后半句，从伊万的神情来看，他毫无疑问也能听懂基尔伯特的言下之意，他默不作声，收回视线再次盯着名单，似感到寒冷般开始颤抖，遗憾的是尽管这颤抖微不可查，捏在他手中的纸张却被带动着如虫翅般上下震颤从而戳破了他的掩饰。

伊万咬着下唇，他走下露台，来到队伍左侧首位的人面前，他轻声问那人的姓名，得到回答后低头看了看名单，接着问对方的国籍与出生地、在哪儿学习过声乐舞蹈、从事过什么工作，最后依名单上提供的信息针对对方的技能水平进行更详细的询问，他依次问下去，在遇上苏联人时声音会渗入一丝紧绷，而当他来到两名女性苏联战俘前时他的声音卡顿了一瞬。方才因冲击而不经意撞破凝固呆滞的表象、自缝隙中透出一丝的生动神情已从两名女性战俘的脸上消失，仅有她们止不住投向伊万的、闪动的双眼以及悄悄和同伴紧攥在一起的手能泄露出几分关于她们情绪的蛛丝马迹。

路德维希无法穿透伊万的背影观察此时伊万露出何种神色，他只听见伊万再次开口后的第一个音调沙哑怪异，仿佛那声音穿透层层铁丝网般被切割得支离破碎。伊万清了清嗓子，他竭力清除掉语调里的哭意，“名字？”他问道。

“波林娜•伊万诺夫娜•卢基娜。”伊万身前的女人回答说，她的声音使路德维希忍不住看向她，不是因为她压抑着激动的语气，或者说不仅是因为那个，更主要的因她的声音听起来太年轻，年轻到应被称为女孩而非女人，路德维希仔细盯着那名战俘的脸端详，在忽视对方脸上的脏污与消瘦虚弱的、颧骨突出的病容后，能看出她和另一名苏联战俘的眉目轮廓的确较其余人更为稚嫩。这名战俘的声音似乎也引起了基尔伯特的兴趣，基尔伯特站起身来到伊万身后——路德维希留意到基尔伯特的靠近导致两名女性苏联战俘紧张起来，伊万则巧妙地变换站姿挡在基尔伯特和两名女孩间——他伸手环住伊万的腰，从后侧方看了看名单后用俄语问：“你有十八岁？”

“——是、是的。”波林娜应声，她止不住一次又一次去看放在伊万侧腰上的基尔伯特的手，双眼瞪得圆溜溜的。

基尔伯特嗤笑一声，他贴着伊万的耳根，姿态显出种刻意的亲密，“虽说战时征兵总少不了谎报年龄这事儿，可女人？”他抬起另一只手盖在伊万捏着名单的手上，暧昧地摩挲着伊万的手背与指缝，“这使我想同情你了，莫斯科总督辖区。”

伊万的背影看上去变得僵硬不少，他显然对在自己的国民面前展现出被敌方意识体压制的亲昵之态感到耻辱和羞窘，“……女人和男人拥有同等的权力、地位和义务。”这句辩解被他用过于柔缓的语速和腔调说出口。基尔伯特没有接话，而是看着名单说：“另一个也是十八岁？斯大林找不到可征召的男人，直接从学校里把你们押送去战场的吗？”

“不是！没人强迫我，是我自己偷偷跑进运——”另一名苏联战俘闻言愤怒的想要反驳基尔伯特的嘲讽，她抬头对上基尔伯特的双眼，像只斗鸡般伸直了脖颈，随后又因不知自己的反驳中藏有的信息是否会给敌人提供情报而匆忙掐断了自己的话。

基尔伯特对波林娜的同伴——一位名叫塔玛拉的姑娘的冒犯语气和话里透露出的苏联可能仍在使用的运输线不以为然，“我认为你一定得留下她们，”他的嘴几乎吻在伊万的侧颈上，路德维希看见伊万的后颈和耳尖倏尔涨红了，“我预感她们能为观众带来不少乐趣。”

伊万抿唇没有接话，待基尔伯特放开他做回凉椅上后，他才转向塔玛拉，用带着几分不自然的语气向塔玛拉重复他对其他人提过的问题，塔玛拉一一回答着，她和波林娜一面注视着伊万，一面用余光偷偷观察基尔伯特，显然很想知道那个以右脚抬起搁放在左膝上的、不规矩的姿势坐在凉椅上的敌方人员到底是什么身份，为何同自己的祖国意识体中的一员之间有着怪异别扭的氛围。似乎‘见到祖国意识体之一并和他交谈’这事莫名给她们注入了活力一般，短短几分钟内原本笼罩在她们身上的沉郁感就以肉眼可见的速度消褪了。她们突然变成了和这片由灰蒙蒙的阴云、枯萎的植物以及穿着冷色调制服的士兵和囚犯组成的阴沉画面完全不同的两抹鲜艳的、招人瞩目的色彩，她们仍没放开握在一起的手，如大脑终于接收到被延迟的气温体感信号般裹紧套在衬衫和军裤外的单薄条纹长衣，小幅度跺着脚，抬起空闲的那只手放在嘴前呵气，将身体重心左偏右移着企图凭借这些小动作抵御寒冷，她们流露出少年人特有的、像春夏清晨时叽叽喳喳叫着在枝干间跳来跳去的林雀那样略嫌吵闹的灵动，直到伊万问完话后，大约警告性地瞪了她们一眼——路德维希靠着她们忽变的脸色与如做错事被责难的孩子般低下头的举动推测——她们才再次融入周围的环境，重新变得压抑阴郁起来。

伊万问完所有囚俘后，皱眉盯着名单又思索良久，接着他用力闭了闭眼，拿起夹在名单上的钢笔勾画他打算挑选的人的姓名，并将勾画好的名单递给基尔伯特，基尔伯特随意看了名单两眼后，招手让领头的士兵过来，“这些人，”他指着名单对微弯腰恭敬地听他指令的士兵说，“带他们去好好洗个澡，免除劳役，给他们和囚监同等的待遇，我可不希望在电视中看见群面黄肌瘦的脸孔为我们唱歌或跳舞，明白吗？”士兵点了点头，“过段时间会有人把他们接出来住进别的地方。至于剩下的那些，哪儿来回哪儿去。”

士兵应声，双手接过名单后指挥队伍离开庭院向外走去，两名苏联战俘在转身后仍忍不住回头看伊万，而伊万背对路德维希和基尔伯特望着队伍，直到队伍消失在外面的街道拐角处才回到基尔伯特身边，他同基尔伯特对视，眼神明灭难辨，随后他轻轻叹息一声，说：“谢谢。”

“别那么快就道谢，”基尔伯特挑着眉说，“我还没告诉你我想做什么。”他说着，却没进一步解释他的计划，而是站起身看向路德维希，向书房的方向偏偏头问道：“如何，要完成刚才的棋局吗？”

 

路德维希不意外伊万留下的大部分是苏联人，出于对基尔伯特打算做的事的好奇，他分出一丝精力留意此事——尽管那日被带来的所有囚虏都返回了集中营，然而和返回原集中营的、未被伊万选中的人不同，名字列在新名单上的那些人被押送往离柏林最近的萨克森豪森集中营，他们没在集中营里待多久，很快就被运送进距离广播大楼不远处的一座被严密看守的、破旧的矮层公寓里——公寓里的原住民被迁往由犹太人空出来的条件更好的住宅内——其中几个房间被改造为舞蹈室，几日后有裁缝收到给他们量体、制作演出服装的命令，顺带为那些因各种原因遗失了自己的便装、依旧穿着长期没换洗的条纹制服的人缝制日常衣物。

伊万外出的目的地除广播大楼以外增添上住有战俘的公寓。和自己的子民长时间相处似乎使他进入一种分裂矛盾的状态中，他耻于被自己的子民亲眼见证他被俘、被囚禁控制、没有拼死反抗反而听从敌人指令的现状——这让他的态度又变得乖戾起来，但这不顺服的苗头刚出现就被基尔伯特通过某种路德维希不知道的手段摧毁了——因此他并不十分情愿前往那栋公寓，可每日亲自确认自己的子民不但活着，且拥有份额足够提供活下去的能量的食物，住在能遮风避雨的房子里，虽时刻被监视但至少不再被、或至少当他在场时没被殴打虐待，也使他发自内心感到宽慰与庆幸。

待住进现已有了‘灰楼’简称——因其内住户全是苏联战俘，而苏联人又被蔑称为灰色牲口故得其名——的公寓中的囚虏们身体修养恢复到脱离骇人的病容之后，伊万在基尔伯特的指示下开始带领囚虏们进行歌舞排演，此时路德维希终于想起了近一年前基尔伯特和戈培尔间的关于是否让伊万继续充作人体实验材料的交谈与基尔伯特的提议。路德维希本以为基尔伯特提出的用部分拥有出色艺术表演技艺的战俘囚虏代替原有的本国表演者，再将这些本国籍的、值得信任的人们调往更需要可靠人手的岗位上的建议是他为了增加说服戈培尔的可能性以改变伊万处境的借口。路德维希没料到基尔伯特竟是在认真计划此事，他不难想象基尔伯特为了使视斯拉夫为劣等血统的阿道夫、戈培尔等人同意此事花费了多少努力，他好奇基尔伯特是如何说服他们的，也好奇那日基尔伯特为什么会拒绝伊万道谢，并以不详的、嘲弄的语气说出那样的话。

不过在基尔伯特实施他要对伊万做的事以前，阿道夫将他列入了前往位于斯摩棱斯克的中央集团军群指挥总部的巡视随行人员名单中。阿道夫欲彰显自己对东线战场的重视，试图凭此鼓舞士气并委婉暗示那些正于东线指挥作战的将军们他对战况非常不满，同时他还希望路德维希能留在柏林稳定因战况反复而不稳的人心，故作为代替，他选择带上基尔伯特。

路德维希不认为基尔伯特的离开会影响日常，直到两日后，本应在晚餐前回家的伊万一直没出现，路德维希推迟晚餐时间等了一刻钟，之后他招来勤务兵询问伊万在何处，但两名当值的勤务兵皆回答说“不知道”。

路德维希揉了揉眉心，“那有谁知道？莫斯科总督辖区前往表演团住的公寓时肯定有人护送他，执勤的是谁？”两名勤务兵面面相觑，路德维希叹息一声，他不觉得这是好兆头，“莫斯科总督辖区的行程是怎么安排的？”

两名勤务兵又对视一眼，终于其中一名报告说：“在普鲁士邦先生随元首巡查前，普鲁士邦先生在前往办公处前会先将莫斯科总督辖区送往公寓，并在回家途中去接回莫斯科总督辖区。”

“这是之前，现在呢？”

“……莫斯科总督辖区独自前往公寓。”勤务兵顿了顿，补充道：“因为普鲁士邦先生离开前并未下令让汉弗敦继续接送莫斯科总督辖区，所以——”

路德维希知道汉弗敦是基尔伯特的司机，他暂且不准备追究汉弗敦的行为是失职还是过于恪守指令行事死板，目前的首要目标是找到伊万，他命人在以战俘住的公寓和家为边界的范围内沿途寻找伊万，并让人向公寓里看守囚虏的士兵询问伊万的下落或查明今日伊万是否到达公寓，尽管可能性小到可以忽略，但他祈祷伊万因过于沉迷和自己的子民待在一起故忘了应回到这栋宅子的时间期限，或是突然决定留在公寓内和那群囚虏共进晚餐。

公寓处回话证实伊万今日也同囚虏排演过即将被录播的舞蹈，并遵循往常的作息，下午四点前就离开了。路德维希瞥了眼时针指向数字七的座钟，他站起身在会客厅里来回踱步，他不知伊万已经或正在遭遇什么意外，许多糟糕的猜想如烧开的水那般于脑中情不自禁地翻腾冒出，伊万并未如一年前还生活在柏林的犹太人那样穿戴任何标注其特殊身份的服饰，从这点来看似乎伊万能避免遇上犹太人曾遇上过的境况——诸如好好儿走在路上却忽然被路过的士兵或另一些乐于展示自己对阿道夫理念的支持和信服的年轻人找茬——可相对的，为打击苏军士气，伊万数次被迫在传单和报纸上以图片形式展示自己的惨状，相对其他意识体，他的相貌更易被人认出，这使独自外出的他处于比一年前的犹太人更危险的处境中。

还有那些此时留在柏林且参加过基尔伯特举办的私人聚会的军官们……若他们中的某名突发奇想，打算模仿基尔伯特举行一个类似的聚会并掳走了正返回这里的伊万呢？基尔伯特的确向他们宣告过他对伊万的所有权，可他举办聚会的行为以及聚会中表现出的态度也许会让那些本就敌视伊万的军政人员产生他不介意分享出借这份人形财物的错觉，路德维希停在落地窗前，他透过自己印在玻璃上的倒影望向花园，开始于心中预演若真的是某位军官带走了伊万，他该使用怎样的措辞，在维持‘苏俄意识体仅是普鲁士邦的宠物和战利品’的宣告的前提下让那名军官明白自己的错处。最简单的方法无疑是强调旁人不应在未经主人许可且主人不在场的情况下擅动一份私产，可这样做只会加重军官们物化伊万的程度，路德维希尚未详细了解基尔伯特对战俘和伊万的计划，但无论计划是什么，看上去伊万都会增加外出同他人接触的频率，而身处在被众人当作无自主权力、无人格情感的财物的环境中显然并非一件轻松愉悦的事，路德维希认为伊万已承受着够多的苦难了，他不欲给伊万增添新的痛苦。

在路德维希想好了一整套针对他认为最有可能掳走伊万的军官们的说辞后——他甚至针对不同的军官想出了不同的用词——搜寻伊万的警察报告说他们在某个偏僻无人的、住宅间的隔缝内发现了晕倒在地的伊万。路德维希拿起大衣一面匆忙套在身上一面向外走，他坐进车里，不到十分钟后，就因道路狭窄而只好下车步行来到发现伊万的那道隔缝外，附近聚集了一些制服的两肩处缝有黑色肩带的警员，周围公寓墙面的窗户里有关掉灯从拉上的窗帘缝隙间悄悄观察此处发生了何事的住户。

路德维希摆了摆手止住朝他迎来的、肩带根部比周围警员多一条白色标识的下士的问候寒暄径直向隔缝走去，下士跟在路德维希身后略慌张地对路德维希说：“莫斯科总督辖区的状况不太好，没有您的指令，我们不敢擅自搬动他，不过我已经通知附近的医院待命……”路德维希绕过摆放在隔缝出口的数个圆筒形垃圾箱，借由身后握着手电筒的警员照射进隔缝的光看见了隔缝尽头躺在血泊里的伊万，路德维希走上前在伊万身边蹲下，一旁的下士示意警员把手电筒递给自己并将电筒发出的圆形的、昏暗的光投在路德维希脚边以便于路德维希查看伊万的现状。

伊万出门前穿上的外套不翼而飞，套在衬衫外的毛衣似曾被铁钉或折断的树枝勾住般绽开几个破洞，他四肢伸展着铺呈在积满无数污渍的、溅有拖痕和血迹的泥泞的土路上，右手的食指和中指显出乌紫色的肿胀的伤口，他的头侧偏着朝向隔缝尽头，额发被仍带着股潮气的血块粘在额角处，颈间从未完全愈合的旧伤看上去被外力撕裂扩宽，失去绷力的皮肉间露出下方白色的气管。

“拿担架来，”路德维希对下士命令道，无视下士眼中在听出自己语气中的愤怒与冰冷后出现的瑟缩，“把他送去医院。”他站起身瞥向下士，“查出是谁做了这事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我再也不想写历史向的同人了，查各种外语资料以及写军事/政治内容简直让我头秃O(:3 )～


	9. Chapter 9

路德维希没有召见基尔伯特的司机汉弗敦并询问他拒绝接送伊万的原因就直接辞退了对方，他回到家中，洗漱后睁眼盯着卧室里家具模糊的黑影发愣，他感到自己毫无睡意，在一次眨眼瞥见窗外由黑沉的紫变为淡钢蓝的天空才意识到自己不知不觉睡着了，他坐起身，拿过放在床头柜上的手表查看时间，同时想着警员们最好已经查出了对伊万施加暴力的人的身份，否则他恐怕很难压抑自己迁怒的冲动。

在早餐时段，勤务兵转达了医院报告的伊万的诊断，除去无数挫伤、少数骨折和一些割伤外，伊万还有脑震荡与内出血的症状，路德维希微不可查松了口气，这种程度的损害对意识体而言尚称不上严重，即便是大脑受到撞击，就意识体的愈合能力预估，伊万应能在数日后清醒。出于某种直觉，路德维希莫名认为将失去意识的伊万留在医院中是个坏主意，故在前往办公楼前，他先去医院，向医生确认伊万此后不需再做各类手术，只需在伤口愈合后拆线后就把伊万接回家中。或许是路德维希的错觉，或许是晨光的渲染，伊万的脸色看上去不再如昨夜那般惨白无生气，他的神情仿佛也因身下柔软的床铺和嗅进了熟悉的、基尔伯特与自身融合在一起的气味而放松些许。

路德维希在办公室里没等太久就收到了这起暴力事件的参与者的报告，他预想过那种可能性，只是并不将其当作首选结果，故他得知参与者们的身份时只是略感惊讶，就报告中记录的参与者阐述事件经过的措辞和语气来看，参与者、尤其是那名主犯不但没有悔改之意，还认为自己做了一件正确的、值得夸耀的事。路德维希的怒火没有因参与者的年龄减弱，只是这怒火中参杂进某种复杂到无法用一个词来概括的，让他喉咙干涩、胸腔闷痛的情绪，这新生的情绪分走了一部分被愤怒占据的情感调配空间，给好奇余出空位，使路德维希在能推断出参与者动机的情况下，仍决定见一见主犯。

主犯很快被带至路德维希的办公室，路德维希示意秘书关上办公室门留他和主犯独处。路德维希打量双手贴着军裤侧线笔直站在门前的主犯，这名年轻的希特勒青年团成员有着阿道夫推崇喜爱的、典型的雅利安人种外貌，他似乎已从调查事件的警员的态度与他被押送过来时周围成年人的表情中察觉出他以及他同伴们的行为并不受上级的认可和赞许，而被祖国召见更是让他紧张不安，可这名年轻人不愿示弱，他直直望着前方，目光用力钉在路德维希办公桌桌沿处的花纹浮雕上，抿唇显露出倔强又略委屈的模样。

路德维希又垂眼看了看主犯的档案，这个名为弗朗茨•施泰因豪尔的年轻人看上去优秀且前途可期，尽管他才十六岁，但已成为小组中的首席并被招募进培养政党未来领袖的特殊学院里，路德维希招手让弗朗茨站近些，他瞧着弗朗茨健康的、因暖气而染有薄薄一层粉红的肤色，忍不住将他和之前见过的那两名据称是十八岁，实际上可能只有十五六岁的、削瘦疲惫的两名苏联女孩儿作对比，他不会说两者间状态和气色的差别导致他良心不安，他心中的道德感仅生出了小小的刺痛感而已。

“报告上说，你们在街上遇见莫斯科总督辖区后，因他没主动向你们鞠躬而叫住了他，并当他拒绝了你们提出的、对你们鞠躬的要求后开始殴打他？”

弗朗茨的唇拧成条扭曲弯折的线，他依旧盯着花纹浮雕，用与士兵报数相似的语气说：“他对元首不敬，所以我们打算让他为此付出代价并让他认清自己的身份。”

“对元首不敬？”

“是的，在拒绝向我们鞠躬后，他又拒绝了敬德意志礼。”

路德维希捏着报告，他等了一会儿，见弗朗茨沉默便开口说：“继续。我在等着你说出没记录在报告上的、被遗漏的细节。”

“……没有被遗漏的细节，祖国。”

路德维希瞥了弗朗茨一眼，“那就让我们用更准确的词，‘隐瞒’如何，被你们隐瞒的细节。”他止住欲立刻出声辩解的弗朗茨，“要求得被先提出才能被拒绝，你们要求莫斯科总督辖区敬德意志礼，对吗？”弗朗茨张口，但最终他只是点头确认路德维希的推测，“我想我得强调一点，尽管莫斯科总督辖区此时仍身兼苏俄政权的象征，但如我对他的称呼，‘莫斯科总督辖区’，”路德维希一字一顿将这个代称念出，“他更多代表的是我们新获得的土地。”路德维希盯着面前的年轻人，看见弗朗茨神情中的倔强委屈一点点变为不安和犹疑，瞧起来年轻人听懂了他的言下之意，“你们没资格对他提出任何要求。”

弗朗茨咬了咬自己的下唇，视线从浮雕上挪到自己皮靴表面两个圆点状的反光上。

路德维希放下报告，重心向后靠在椅背上，“在第一轮殴打后，你们把他带到了偏僻之处进行第二次殴打，这是因为什么？”

“我、我们——”弗朗茨的目光胡乱在周围的家具上来回跳跃，“因为他反抗——他……他的表情和肢体动作，虽没有试图攻击我们，但……”路德维希几乎能听见年轻人脑中的思考齿轮因超速运转而发出的咔咔摩擦声，年轻人正竭力想出个能同时说服自己和祖国的、对伊万使用第二轮暴力的理由，他显然不愿承认自己和同伴们沉溺在欺凌一名高大强壮的、有情感与人格的生物所产生的快感中不小心做过了头，或那时的年轻人们不认为他们做过了头，而仅仅是在行使由杂志《幼童》[1]、各类传单和广播使他们认为自己有的、羞辱敌国意识体并可对其使用物理伤害的权力。

在路德维希打断并戳穿年轻人的谎言前，弗朗茨似回忆起什么有力的支持他和同伴的行为的理由般双眼发亮的快速说：“——在被我们，嗯，教训的过程中，他的表现很奇怪，最初只是不顺从，可之后他——我不知道该怎样描述，祖国，然而我敢肯定他是那种不名誉的、不正常的人！”

路德维希抬眼看向弗朗茨，“不名誉不正常的人？”

“是的，莫斯科总督辖区的神态非常——看上去就是在引诱我们对他做些什么男同性恋会对另一个男人做的事，还有他的承受我们殴打的姿势，我确定他在诱惑我们，这是反社会对吗？祖国。希姆莱[2]部长曾说过我们必须彻底的消灭这些人，同性恋必须被彻底清除。”

路德维希无法确认在被七名年轻人围起来殴打时，伊万是否沉入了那夜他曾见过的、无意识展现其自身性诱惑力的状态中，然而这并非重点。路德维希叹息着再次仔细打量弗朗茨，对比同类，他年龄尚幼，阅历过少，但同人类相比，他的性经验已让他能嗅探到许多易被人们忽视的细小证据，他替面前的这个男孩儿感到遗憾，遗憾于出生在这样的时期以及国情下，这名男孩儿恐怕很难有机会去认识并接纳真实的自己。从年轻人对同性恋的过激反应来看，或许他潜意识中已察觉到藏在体内的某些不好的兆头，可一名自小生活在恐同和仇恨同性恋氛围中的人还能做什么呢？况且即便年轻人正确意识到自己的性倾向，为了避免被送进集中营套上缝有粉红色倒三角标志的制服，他也会出于掩饰的目的而表现出超过旁人的、仇恨同性恋的态度。

“鉴于你是首席，且你的队员们供认你是这场暴力事件的发起者和领导者，你将接受比其他人更重的惩处，或许得去奥拉宁堡[3]待一段时间，以及提前加入国家劳役团等，”闻言弗朗茨不甘地耷拉下眉尾，路德维希没理会年轻人的失望，“还有，施泰因豪尔先生，”路德维希停顿片刻，等弗朗茨从失望感中分神、专注等待自己的祖国继续才开口说：“我不知莫斯科总督辖区是否在承受暴力时企图诱惑你们，但，就算他真的这样做了，也只有你准确接收到了性诱惑的信号。”

年轻人的脸猛然变得惨白，他像被人掐住了脖子般抖着唇想要反驳路德维希，“我、我不、不是——”

路德维希摆手指向门，以动作止住年轻人的自辩的同时示意年轻人离开，弗朗茨发出道哽住的气音，他贴在军裤侧缝上的右手指抽动数下，接着抬起伸直举在头前说：“希特勒万岁。”随后他转身离开了。路德维希将面前的、年轻的施暴者们的档案放到一旁，他站起来走到窗边望向远方，如果可以，他希望自己的子民能活在一个不因性向受到歧视和惩罚的社会中，但在战争夺取大量人口的情形下，他最早也得等到阿道夫的继任者执政后才提议不再因性倾向把人们关进集中营里改造。

 

暴力事件发生后的第三日傍晚，路德维希正在给伊万换药，他听见微弱的唔吟在右侧响起，他转头，看见伊万眼睑隙开条缝，茫然地转动眼珠瞧着四周似乎还无法分辨自己身在何处或发生了何事。“你在哥哥的卧室里。”路德维希轻声说，“你在回家路上被一群年轻人袭击并失去了意识。”伊万不停眨着眼，他皱起眉侧头避开床头明亮的灯光，欲抬手，又因手臂上的伤痕被拉扯产生的疼痛感而僵着痛哼一声。这道尾音上翘的、填满甜腻鼻音的声音使路德维希紧张地盯向伊万的脸观察伊万的神情，他担心那次暴力让伊万沉入那种特殊的状态中，现在基尔伯特和费里西安诺皆不在他身边，他不认为自己能独自完成排解伊万压力的任务。

幸运的是伊万看上去神智清醒，他张开嘴似乎想说什么，路德维希赶在他出声前拿了杯水，插上纸吸管递在伊万唇边——路德维希是在收纳伊万的伤药和纱布发现放在床头矮柜中的纸吸管的，他猜测这些是先前数次伊万卧床不起时基尔伯特准备并用剩下的——伊万同路德维希对视一眼，喝了些温水后清了清嗓子，“谢谢。”他说，“我昏迷了多久？”

“三天。”

伊万的双眼瞪大了，接着他在路德维希能阻止前就撑起自己，侧过身想要下床，下一秒就无力地倒回枕头上。路德维希按住伊万的肩膀制止伊万再次试图起身的动作，他将两个枕头叠在一起并半强迫的把伊万扶靠在床头边，“你的伤还没完全愈合，你会撕裂它们的。你应该好好休息，由于有内出血的状况，最少也得再卧床两天。”

“不，”伊万的手抵着路德维希的胸拒绝道，“我、我得去排演……”他艰难地说完此句，头枕着床头木板因脏器的疼痛而轻轻抽吸着。

刚开始路德维希还不明白伊万为何对排演如此执着，他想安慰伊万说不会有人、至少在他的表态下不会有人催促或强迫伊万带伤去排演甚至录播，可在他对上伊万的视线后，伊万的眼神告诉他，伊万并非是执着于替德国人表演，而是在挂念那些囚虏。“伊万，那些苏联人依旧好好儿住在灰楼里，不会因你的缺席就把他们送去如奥拉宁堡一类的地方。”

伊万的神情中渗进嘲讽，“若非我还算了解你的性格，路德维希，我几乎以为你是在戏弄我。”他似感到好笑般摇摇头，“是你真的不了解你的子民，还是有意对他们的做法视而不见？在苦役营里，哪怕是有用的、技术娴熟的工人也会因某些不能被当作理由的、非差错的小事被你的人为震慑其他囚虏、或仅仅是为了取乐而杀掉。我不是为排演前往灰楼的，”伊万的嘴角向上勾出锋利的弧度，“我出现在那儿的目的是为了提醒灰楼的士兵他们所看守的对象对基尔伯特有用，他们不能像肆意虐待杀害集中营里的囚虏那样对待灰楼里的人，或至少，他们的羞辱和取乐不能做到导致看守对象伤残到无法继续排演的程度。”

“他们——我的子民不会这样做。”路德维希抿唇，他知道一部分子民的确会像进食前先玩弄猎物的猫那样捉弄他们的俘虏，但他不认为这种情形非常普遍，也不认为那些拥有世界上最好的纪律性的男孩儿们会在没接受指令的情况下擅自杀戮，“他们的确会歧视、羞辱阿道夫告诉他们有权去歧视羞辱的人，但他们不是毫无人性的野兽——”路德维希犹豫片刻，他知道他将说出口的话会给伊万造成二次伤害，可他必须得为自己的人民辩解，“参加哥哥举行的私人宴会的人的确对你做了残忍的事，不过他们不能代表所有德国人，即便是军政阶层，也有不少从未参与过对你的暴行的人。”他皱了皱眉，疑惑于伊万为何会将这种捏造敌国士兵冷血无情、喜好做各种残忍的战争宣传手段当真，“无论是我们还是苏联都会对己方宣传对方是多么的低劣、野蛮和暴虐，然而这只是传言，并非是事实——”

伊万的嗤笑声打断了路德维希的辩解，“传言？每个晚上我能都透过我的子民的双眼看见他们正在经历什么。”他双手撑在床上，因情绪激动也因疼痛而呼吸急促起来，“真的吗？德意志，为了美化你的人你要假装自己不曾梦见过任何一个呆在苦役营和灭绝营或在前线作战、捕杀平民的士兵？假装你没见过他们放火烧死躺在床上动弹不得的苏联伤员？你要告诉我你对他们是如何像赶羊群入羊圈一样把不分国籍的犹太人赶进毒气室里的恶行一无所知？以及你们军队中的士兵是如何强奸我的女孩们，而他们的上级又是如何为了隐瞒他们的违纪而杀掉那些姑娘——”伊万的声音戛然而止，他愣愣望着路德维希半晌，接着倒靠回床头，抬起右手遮住自己的双眼，“耶稣啊，你的确不知道……”

“……什么？你在说什么？”路德维希皱起眉，伊万的语气不像是在谈论一些无逻辑的、关于苏联人民的噩梦，而是更真实的、如他附身在具体某个苏联人身体内后的经历，但那应该仅仅是噩梦，对吗？毕竟伊万的说法听上去太魔幻、太不真实，而他们所处的世界除了存在他们这样的、唯一同科学无关的生物外，其余一切都能用、或最终能用科学进行阐述和规范。

伊万似抱怨似自嘲般呢喃了句“新生代”，他放下右手，虽刚醒来没多久，但他的神色已疲惫不堪，“去问基尔伯特，”他抬眼盯着路德维希，“你只会把我的讲解当作为了——”他哼了一声，“‘污蔑’你的人民而编造出的癔语。”

这次路德维希没替自己辩解，他收回按在伊万肩膀上的手，迟疑地说：“……我可以去灰楼看一看，确认一下那些囚虏的现状。”

伊万一言不发地看了路德维希数秒，随后他垂眼看向堆在自己腰腹上的棉被表面的布褶，“如果你愿意的话。”在路德维希起身离开前，他又不怎么自在的补充说：“……谢谢。”

 

路德维希的突然造访似乎让驻守在灰楼的士兵们很惊讶，他们在路德维希提出见一见灰楼里的囚虏后急匆匆拉响楼道墙壁上新安装的铁铃催促呆在各个房间内的囚虏们在走廊上排好队列，路德维希在士兵们拉铃前就发觉了士兵们脸上藏在惊讶下的惊慌，他默数了下在他面前集结的士兵，没有立刻询问消失的那几名士兵在何处，他依次打量站在门边直视前方的囚虏，快速评估囚虏的健康状况以及是否受到虐待，至少从表面上看，囚虏们裸露的皮肤上没有伤痕或淤青，且比起上一次见面时，他们每一人都长胖了些许，充盈起来的血肉隔在皮肤和骨骼间，使他们有力气挺胸直背而非维持一副塌肩弓腰的模样。

路德维希又走进他们的房间里查看，一个房间里放了三架双层床，其中五张床上摆放着枕头和棉被，或许是出于军队生活的惯性，这些战俘都将被子叠得方方正正的，剩下的那张床上堆着些杂物；而另一支队伍是伊万留下的唯二女性战俘——即那两名十五六岁的姑娘，因人数原因，另一个房间中仅放了一架双层床，和男囚虏的房间不同，路德维希在姑娘们的房间中看见了不少零碎的小玩意儿，诸如放在窗前木桌上的针线，摆放在窗台上的、插在废旧玻璃罐里的一簇野草，挂在床头的衣架上的女性内衣——从布料花色来看，应是由囚虏穿的集中营条纹制服改造的，还有搭在椅背上的两条瞧上去是由绑腿布拆编成的围巾。

路德维希回到走廊上，他扫了眼肩并肩靠墙站着的四名男性囚虏，转头看向紧张地等在楼道里的士兵，正打算问剩下的那名囚虏去了哪儿，就听见楼下传来阵伴随着汽车马达声的哄笑。楼道里的士兵的表情由紧张变为了混着股尘埃落定的解脱感的、对其后将承受的惩处的畏惧以及一丝侥幸，路德维希走到窗边朝下看，看见一辆黑色的越野车缓缓从远处驶来，车辆前方有一名跑动着的、外貌有着明显的斯拉夫人特征的男人，男人喘得很厉害，拖拉着脚，在身后汽车鸣笛并威胁性地驶近做出要从他身上碾过去的模样时快速大跨几步，在汽车有意拉远距离后又恢复费力的、摇摇欲坠的步态。

“回你们的房间去。”路德维希头也不回得命令囚虏，在听见一阵布料摩擦的悉索声和两道轻微的、几乎听不见的阖门声后，路德维希转身向一楼门厅走去，楼道里的士兵在他经过时张了张嘴似欲为同伴辩解，最后却什么都没说，只是沉默地跟在路德维希身后。

越野车在灰楼前停了下来，士兵们跳下车，其中坐在司机旁的那名士兵踹了停在公寓门前的装饰性台阶旁的、耗尽体力弯腰撑着自己双腿的男人一脚，男人双手护在胸前扑倒在台阶上，面朝下静卧数秒后又在士兵的踢踹下努力撑起自己，他四肢并用挪上台阶，无视身后士兵们对他的狼狈姿态的取笑声，伸手攀着公寓外墙扶站起自己。站在男人身后的士兵本抬腿欲再以实际动作催促男人，下一刻就对上了站在门厅里的、面无表情的路德维希的视线，士兵面色猛变，他慌忙收腿，因惯性摇晃几下差点摔倒，所幸被身后的同伴扶了一把。

“怎么了，古尔克，你——”扶着同伴的士兵疑惑的问，他抬头顺着同伴的视线望去，接着把未说完的问句吞回自己嘴里。路德维希等着这三名士兵战战兢兢走到留守在灰楼里的士兵身边立正站好，他看向扶着门框、另一只手捂住嘴试图降低喘气声以减弱自己的存在感的男人，向对方走近几步观察对方——脱力，但没有别的伤口，看上去只需好好睡一觉再肌肉酸痛两日就会恢复正常，不过也说不准，路德维希还记得基尔伯特讲述的从战场上跑回雅典的人在说出战胜消息后猝死了的故事，谁能保证这个男人不会因那一整套路德维希不了解的，与运动和消耗有关的、脏器运作的系统而突然失去呼气瘫倒在地呢？

“我很失望，先生们。”路德维希收回目光，他转头看向士兵们，这些最年长也不过二十岁出头的年轻人僵着脸直视前方，在听见他的话语后干咽一下，“不仅因为你们违背军纪，”他踱步，鞋跟敲在木地板上发出清脆的响声，“还因为你们的愚蠢。”他驻足，站在队伍末尾同驾驶越野车的那名士兵对视，又瞥看士兵的肩章等级，士兵的额头在具有压力感的寂静下渐渐泌出层薄汗。

“你们使用宝贵的汽油，只为了追逐驱赶一个没有能力反抗斗争的猎物以取乐。”路德维希伸手指向呼吸仍有些急促的囚虏，“而这些，是帝国的财产。先生们，他们的名字被记在普鲁士邦的名单上是有理由的，他们是经过层层筛选才被送进这里的，难道你们认为这些人和那些直接被送往灭绝营里的废物价值等同吗？”

“不！祖国！”士兵中最高阶的那名大声回应道。

“又或者，你们认为你们有资格为了打发时间，能因私欲而浪费帝国的财产，破坏一些以你们的等级根本没有资格听说的计划？”

士兵们的干咽声清晰可闻，“……不！祖国！”

路德维希的视线依次在每一名士兵的脸上停留数秒，“假如再有下一次，先生们，恐怕这些苏联人空出来的位置就会有新的填补者了。”

 

回家后，路德维希没详细向伊万转述看守的士兵做了何事，他省略细节，以一种明显的‘我可能没说谎，但也绝对没说出全部事实’的语气，概括地说苏联人的健康状况还不错——毕竟客观来看，至少苏联人的身体恢复到能进行长时间运动的程度——或许是为了感谢路德维希今晚的善举，这次伊万好心的没有戳穿路德维希，他仅是用洞悉一切的眼神同路德维希对视并再次轻声道谢。

阿道夫已巡查完中央集团军群指挥总部，打算前去贝格霍夫住十天半月度个小假，同时命令基尔伯特代替他继续巡视东线战场。于是作为德意志帝国的另一名意识体和基尔伯特的弟弟，留在柏林的路德维希接管了基尔伯特的‘战利品’，他用各种理由委婉拒绝了一些军官们再次举行可羞辱强奸苏俄意识体的私人聚会的提议，每日接送或前往灰楼或前往广播大楼的伊万。偶尔在路德维希路过街上的宣传橱窗时，能看见巡警一面低声咒骂着一面打开橱窗将贴在照片间的传单撕下来，这份仍署名为白玫瑰的传单更换了新内容，呼吁人们设想德国战败后德国人民将遭受的命运，同时强调这场战争德国必然战败。糟糕的是，传单出现在邮政册或宣传橱窗中的频率提高了，而发现传单的人们也不像过去那般立刻向巡警举报这些违法传单，路德维希了解到早在一九四二年，GESTAPO就已经开始调查白玫瑰，中途曾因无法找到更多线索故终止，直到白玫瑰于今年年初又开始散发新的传单，GESTAPO不但重启了调查项目，还在慕尼黑建立了争对白玫瑰的特别调查委员会。

灰楼的囚虏们近期开始在士兵的看守押送下去广播大楼录制舞蹈或集杂耍歌曲为一体的短剧，路德维希瞥过几眼这些苏联人的表演，他不得不承认或许是由于文化氛围和习俗的缘故，东斯拉夫人的确在艺术上有不同寻常的天赋，他们柔韧的身体与音域广阔的声音犹如天生为歌舞而生。能离开破旧的、因周围建筑的遮蔽几乎无法照进阳光的公寓也使苏联人活跃起来，某几次路德维希去接已完成节目录制的伊万，又因时间尚早而同意伊万去灰楼和苏联人多待一会儿的请求时，在回灰楼的路上他留意到苏联人、尤其是那两名姑娘情不自禁用在草甸中觅食的林雀那般蹦蹦跳跳的步态走路。甚至有一次，许是天气放晴且街边公寓住户挂在窗下花盆中的、看不清种类的绿植开出了浅红色的花，这散发着春意的景致让那个名叫波林娜的姑娘不经意哼出一首路德维希没听过的俄罗斯小曲，她的女伴瞥着跟在他们身边的士兵用手肘捅了捅她，可在她面露害怕停止哼曲前，伊万似鼓励与安慰她般以低且柔的声音加入了她，而押送囚虏的士兵也因路德维希没出声制止而保持沉默，没等多久其他苏联人也加入进来，那个下午苏联人们无视路过者被歌声吸引投来的视线，一路哼着小曲回到灰楼。

接送次数过多后，路德维希发现苏联人会想方设法在广播楼留久些，路德维希很快弄清了他们的动机——没有监视。当苏联人录播时，看守他们的士兵会另找个附近的酒馆打发时间，这惯例在路德维希陪伴伊万录制节目前就已形成，路德维希不知基尔伯特为何允许这般安全隐患大的事发生，若苏联人趁机逃走呢？或趁机杀些德国人以泄愤——尽管理智冷酷的分析，除去他、基尔伯特和伊万，苏联人能接触到的人的身份让那些潜在受害者就算死亡也无关紧要——但在暗自观察一段时间后，路德维希意识到苏联人完全没生出过这些想法，这群可怜的囚虏仅是在以使用窃取来的赃物的心情欢欣鼓舞的享受这段通常只有数分钟到数十分钟的自由，他们或是坐在一起小声唱些歌，或是放下顾忌说些闲话，回忆自己在战场上的经历。

路德维希之所以知道苏联人在做什么，乃由于他某次比平日提早到达广播楼，他来到伊万和苏联人录制节目的房间外，却发现工作人员皆已离开，他本想推开门，在看了看手表后又改变主意站在门边等了十多分钟后才敲门提醒屋内的人自己的存在，此后，尽管他知道偷听这一行为有失体面，可他仍忍不住悄悄听苏联人的闲聊，就像人们能毫不厌倦地站在栏杆外观察动物园里的动物般。路德维希不确定伊万是否察觉到了他的行为，或许是他的心理作用，或许是寥寥几次交谈中伊万直白准确说出他的心理状态给他留下了深刻的、‘伊万善察人心’的印象，他总觉得伊万在第一次时就发现了他，但无论如何，伊万并没制止他，或甚至暗示自己已得知他新增的、怪异的小癖好。

最初路德维希这样做只是为了满足自己窥探了解苏联人的欲望，他想知道呆在与众不同的制度下的人们究竟是怎么生活的，他好奇共产主义是否真的如各国宣传的那样野蛮、愚蠢和残暴，然而随着苏联人无意间透露的信息越积越多，路德维希被迫注意到别的事。

苏联人尝试聊些轻松愉快的内容，他们讲述自己在战场和苦役营里遇见的趣事，回想战争未开始时他们做过多年轻人会做的叛逆或调皮的事，遗憾的是，由于他们此刻的处境，这些‘趣事分享’活动最后总是在伤感愤郁的气氛中结束，几次后，他们学会了用自嘲和幽默感来掩盖自己的痛苦。一个名为科利亚的、眼角有道倾斜的如被利器划破又愈合的伤疤的小伙儿用讲冒险故事的语气讲述当德国人攻陷他生活的地区并下令二十五岁以下的妇女必须去德国人开设的妓院报道以充军妓后，他的恰好符合征选年龄的那名妹妹是怎样依靠自己的智慧惊险万分得躲避搜捕妇女的德寇的。另一个名为格里戈里的小伙儿则向听众讲述在苦役营里他和同房的几名战友是怎么忍饥挨饿、想尽一切办法找东西吃的，他的故事迎来一片嘘声，“咱们有谁在苦役营里吃饱过？”，坐在格里戈里对面的米哈伊尔打断说，随后科利亚接话道：“别提苦役营，战争开始后我就没吃饱过，有一次我和另八名同队全天只分吃了一条黑面包。”

姑娘们的回忆则比小伙儿多些欢乐，塔玛拉回忆自己是怎样偷偷从学校里跑到征兵所希望被征用，被拒绝无数次后又混进运送新征用的女兵的卡车里，卡车后箱内全坐着比她年龄略大点的女孩儿，她们一瞧见她就想把她赶下车，“那时我还穿着一条蓝色的裙子，辫子留有这么长，”她在腰旁比划了一下，“一眼就能瞧出我只有十五岁。她们想把我推下去，我扒着卡车蓬的支架不肯走，对她们说‘咱们都想上前线，你们应该理解我的心情的呀’，她们犹豫了，接着卡车开动了，我差点被惯性朝后甩下车，推我的那个女孩条件反射抓紧了我的手，于是她们只好让我留下来。”

苏联人的闲聊中，当德国人充当故事主角时，气氛常轻易变得沉重冷凝。某次格里戈里回忆他和战友们歼灭了一小队德国人，其中活着的那名德国人趴在被自己的血浸透的土上，因疼痛而止不住得抓绕身下湿润的泥土，“尼古拉斯——一个脾气有点急的好人，踢了德寇的手一脚，说——”格里戈里微躬身，鼓起双肩瞪着眼，做出生气的凶狠的模样放低声音咆哮道：“这片土地不属于你，要抓抓你们自己的去——”“对！就该这样！”科利亚叫好说，若非害怕闹出过大的动静引来广播楼里的德国人的注意，他似乎立刻就要站起来跳一段哥萨克舞来表达自己的喜悦，其余人也笑着符合说：“对，让他们抓自己的泥土去。”他们笑着笑着，神色逐渐怅然起来，皆低头望着自己的手或脚，喃喃重复道：“该让他们抓自己的泥土去……”

波林娜分享的她们那一小队俘虏一名德国军官，在将他押送去莫斯科以前，德国军官说他从未和女人打过仗，他们那方的宣传中都说苏方没有女性参战，参战的都是些阴阳两性人，“哪里有什么阴阳两性人呢？”波林娜好笑地说，“即便有，难道能有那么多？我至今都记得那个德寇目瞪口呆、百思不得其解的模样。”她又笑了笑，随后叹息一声，说：“他们都把我们当怪物来宣传，”她的双眼湿润起来，“我们那儿的一名护士被俘了，一天……就一天后，当我们夺回被敌人占领的村子，发现她被竖插在木橛子上，眼睛被剜掉，乳房也被割了下来……”她咬着下唇，抬手把眼眶里的泪水抹去，“他们为什么能做出这种事呢？”

最让路德维希印象深刻的一次，是当他来到广播大楼后，意外地看见五名苏联男囚虏站在录播房间外，他们看见他时脸色微变，其中在过去的闲聊时段中沉默寡言的、名叫诺维科夫的小伙握紧双手，挺起胸膛向前迈步挡在路德维希身前，“不行，”他用生疏的、有着浓厚口音的德语说，直直盯着路德维希的脸，面上带着已做好路德维希发怒揍他甚至杀掉他的准备的表情，“还不能进去，女孩们在换衣服。”他话音刚落，身后房间内就传来一道响亮的、极委屈的啜泣声。

路德维希同诺维科夫对视又瞥了眼未完全关上的房门，另四名苏联人也面色紧张的拥至诺维科夫身旁，仿佛想要以肉体组成一道阻止别人靠近录播房间的人墙似的，“发生了什么事？”路德维希问，“莫斯科总督辖区在里面？”苏联人皆抿着嘴不肯回答，“发生了什么事？”他提高音量重复问道，里面的啜泣声猛然停止，片刻后门缝里钻出伊万冷静的请求声：“请再给我们一点时间，德意志帝国。”

路德维希退后几步靠墙等着，苏联人看上去对路德维希放弃硬闯异常惊讶，他们面面相觑，站姿放松些许但仍守卫在门边。约四五分钟后，门被打开了，伊万和两个苏联姑娘走了出来，姑娘们的眼睛又红又肿，脸颊上有着擦干的泪痕，仍无法自控的小声抽噎着，伊万像用翅膀盖住鸡仔的母鸡那样抬手环着姑娘们的肩背，“这样没法儿回去，得去让她们洗洗脸。”他征求许可般看着路德维希，却用陈述的语气说出此话。路德维希点点头，伊万便护着两个姑娘向厕所走去。

之后当晚餐时段路德维希询问伊万发生了何事时，伊万语焉不详地回答道：“没什么，女孩们压力大，需要发泄一下。”

路德维希捏紧手中的餐叉柄，“……是灰楼的士兵或别处的某些人对她们做了什么吗？”

伊万诧异地看了他一眼，“不，”他脸上挂着过去路德维希在舞会中见到的那种客套有礼的微笑，“谢谢你的关心。不过，鉴于这里是柏林而非前线，我想你的男孩儿们还不敢冒着被判为Rassenschande[4]的风险明目张胆对姑娘们做些什么。”

伊万语气里的嘲讽使路德维希不适，但在询问基尔伯特有关‘意识体的特殊的梦’以前，路德维希还没有足够的底气去反驳或辩解，于是他仅低下头，切下一小块肉排送进嘴里。在偷听苏联人的闲聊前，尽管他不会像首批前往东线战场，即参加巴巴罗萨计划的士兵们那样相信自己是去解放被苏联奴役的诸如乌克兰等地区的人民的，但他从未想到东欧的人们会对德国人抱着股发自内心的、咬牙切齿的恨意，他没料到东方战线中的男孩儿们的行为会与西方战线中的男孩儿的行为有如此大的反差，他甚至无法说服自己这是由于苏联的军队和平民中有太多犹太裔的原因。

然而，或许是由于己方新获得的土地上所提供的资源和劳力不但使他的身体变得愈发强壮健康——他从未感到有如此多的能量流窜在自己的皮肤之下，哪怕在一九一四年以前他都未曾这样活力充足过——而且也使他的子民拥有更多的工作岗位、食物来源和更好的由被迁往他处的犹太人空出的住房。故路德维希不能说自己后悔于一九三九年自己没有阻止阿道夫入侵波兰，他对苏联以及其它德占区人类的同情和对他们悲惨遭遇的愧疚不足以压过他体内那种由资源、土地、强大的军事和劳力所带来的飘飘然的舒适感。他唯一能做的是尽可能保护伊万和灰楼中的住户并在被许可的范围内满足他们的需求，仿佛这是种和向神父告解有着异曲同工之妙的、能弥补因他产生的罪恶的途径一般。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]针对希特勒青年团和德国少年团的杂志
> 
> [2]海因里希•希姆莱，那时正代理纳粹德国国家安全本部部长
> 
> [3]萨克森豪森集中营所在地
> 
> [4]Rassenschande：涉嫌与非雅利安人发生性关系的人，后来这一范围扩大到非性接触形式，例如用吻或拥抱来问候某人。
> 
> 当年纳粹入侵苏联后做的事和日本侵华后做的事差不多，不过因为意识形态斗争且貌似苏联方面视其为耻辱而没有进行太多宣传，导致现在不少人以为纳粹讲文明有礼貌，例如德国拍摄的《Unsere Mütter, unsere Väter》电视剧就是典型的美化自家+突出表现苏联军队中糟糕的那部分人，但其实无论是德国还是日本的入侵者都对占领地的百姓做了许多恶劣的事，同时因为纳粹德国还有种族方面的政策，所以强奸了‘低等人种’的士兵为了逃避惩罚会直接杀掉受害者。
> 
> 还有苏联军队反攻至柏林后强奸德国女人，这是事实，不过受害者的数量被夸大，而且宣传中犯下同等罪行的英美法国的士兵则完全隐身了。斯大林曾下达了明确的、禁止男性士兵强奸攻占地区内的女性并枪毙强奸犯的命令。
> 
> ……简而言之我就是不爽宣传中着重突出苏联军队的恶行的同时又隐瞒甚至美化纳粹、英美法军队的恶行的双标做法。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了庆祝国际劳动妇女节，3月8号会发篇新的文，15号也发同样的文因为那篇得两次才能发完。

基尔伯特在春光正好时返回柏林。路德维希并未留意基尔伯特的行程信息，他一如既往的在完成工作后前去广播楼接正录制节目的伊万，却在录制房间内看见了背对自己翘腿坐在把工作椅上的基尔伯特，基尔伯特搁在左膝上的手有节奏地轻拍着。路德维希扫了房间一眼，发现囚虏皆挨挤着呆在房间角落中，米哈伊尔在拉小提琴，另几名苏联人拿着些路德维希叫不出名字的乐器配合他的演奏，余下不懂任何乐器的塔玛拉和科利亚手持鼓铃替乐曲打节拍。 

而在房间内被空出的一大片空间里，伊万正随着音乐跳难以辨别种类的舞蹈，他垫着脚尖，如芭蕾舞者那样右腿抬在腿根处，踢出并收腿以凭惯性的推力使自己维持旋转，随后他折腰又跃起，侧头展颈望着自己的指尖，脖、肩和手臂连成充满人体美的曲线。伊万似乎已经跳了很长一段时间，他额上覆着层时不时在某个恰好的角度下显出细碎闪烁的光点的薄汗，身上穿着一件极为贴身的舞蹈服——路德维希敢肯定若这件舞蹈服被染成肉色，不仔细的话很难看出伊万到底是赤裸着还是穿上了衣服——的领口和腋下等部位浸出一大块湿渍，胯间的布料被潮气染得隐约透出一团蜷在一起的黑影，那是伊万已近乎愈合再生到它应有体积的程度的性器；而领口处的湿渍下方两侧的布料则被其下的硬物微微顶起，描摹出伊万挺立的乳头与挂在乳头上的乳环。路德维希已经完全忘记了这对基尔伯特给伊万戴上的‘莫斯科总督辖区’身份配牌，直到此刻他才再次意识到它们的存在，并忍不住猜测在基尔伯特离开柏林期间伊万是否从未将它们取下来过——伊万当然未曾取下来，否则数日里他又会被迫维持路德维希见过的那副弓肩塌腰小心翼翼的姿态，不管伊万因何原因在没被监督的情况下仍佩戴着它们，也许是因基尔伯特的缺席，‘伊万在过去数周里一直戴着乳环’这一事实使路德维希生出种别样的口干舌燥感。

路德维希推开门走至基尔伯特身边，基尔伯特转头看了他一眼后又将视线贴回伊万身上，数分钟后，伊万又一次跃起后停在原地，他喘个不停，似在等待基尔伯特许可他起身般保持俯身的姿势抬眼望向基尔伯特。基尔伯特一顿一顿拍着手走上前，他右手滑入伊万的发丝间贴着额角缓缓朝后梳，这动作引得伊万眼睑颤动着顺着基尔伯特的力道微抬头。“很好。”基尔伯特以平稳的、听不出感情的语调说，他轻柔地拽起伊万，前倾着贴近面前这名贴身舞服被汗意晕染出半透明感的斯拉夫人，他的腿压迫性地插入伊万双腿间，半途因伊万阻拦性抵在他锁骨下方的手停顿一瞬，他同伊万对视几秒，随后伊万垂眸揪紧基尔伯特的肩章，带着忍耐的神情任由基尔伯特挤开他的腿根并用大腿暧昧地摩挲他的性器。

囚虏们目瞪口呆地望着这一幕，下一秒他们每人脸上都显现出相同的、受到极度侮辱后的愤怒与被禁止反抗的不甘。路德维希向囚虏们走了几步，赶在他们被愤怒冲昏头冲基尔伯特挥舞拳头、接着因攻击普鲁士邦这一罪名或是被直接击毙或是被押回苦役营以前低声命令他们说：“出去，你们回灰楼的时间到了。”

两个姑娘充耳不闻地死死盯着自己的祖国，小伙儿们则怒视他，看上去并不介意自己拳头的落点对象换成另一个敌方意识体。路德维希的神情冷硬起来，他再次向前迈步挡在囚虏和两名意识体之间，他希望这些苏联人能聪明点儿、听话点儿，最好能领会他的暗示抓住他给出的机会离开这个房间，他确定伊万不希望自己的子民旁观自己被性侵，不希望自己的子民见到自己顺从且散发性诱惑力的那面，同时，经过这段时间窥探伊万和囚虏间的相处，路德维希能看出这七名苏联人在某种程度上成为了伊万的内心支柱与精神麻醉剂——伊万将所有心神倾注在守卫他们这事上以避免自己有余力去感受其它使他痛苦的事。

“现在，立刻，出去。”路德维希一字一顿地说。身后伊万的呼吸变得不稳急促，而一直注视着伊万的女孩儿们的表情突然微不可查变化一下，接着她们转头用气音对小伙儿们说：“走！”在五名怒视路德维希的苏联人不解地同自己无预兆变化态度的同伴对视并露出倔强的、不肯退让的表情后，波林娜用手肘狠狠捅了身侧的格里戈里一下，用严厉的眼神催促小伙儿们向外走，塔玛拉则绕到小伙儿们身后像赶幼崽回窝那样驱赶五名男青年。被同伴驱赶的男人们委屈又生气，可他们终归遵从姑娘们的指示朝门走去，姑娘们跟在他们身后，在他们欲回头看伊万时毫不留情地推他们一把。路德维希也随着苏联人离开房间，在阖门前他往后瞥了一眼，瞥见基尔伯特正舔吻着伊万的脖颈，他一手圈着伊万的臀胯，一手自下而上沿着伊万紧绷的、显出流畅肌肉线条的大腿缓缓朝伊万的侧腰攀去。

直到晚餐前基尔伯特和伊万才回到家中，已换回常服的伊万带着晕红的眼角和脖子上零散的吻痕一言不发坐在餐桌旁，相比之下基尔伯特看不出有任何变化，似乎刚体验的性爱并不使他餍足，在苏联人面前羞辱苏俄意识体也没使他产生优越以及满足感般，他有一搭没一搭聊着巡查东线军队的经历，听不出他是否满意东线军队们的表现。路德维希在恰当的时机或点头应声或简单评论几句，他和餐桌上的另两人一样，心思既不在食物上也不在闲聊上，他感受着这份难以用语言描述的，沉重、粘稠、窒息的独特气氛，曾出现在脑中的‘有个与常世隔绝的诡秘空间正罩在基尔伯特身上，跟随他移动并影响他身边的所有人’的念头再一次跃出，且由于过去数周中他和伊万间虽没多少语言交流但至少足够正常的相处氛围的对照，路德维希感到这种怪异的气氛莫名变得陌生且无法忍受，他错觉有食人蚂蚁钻进他的肌肉和骨头里啃噬他，让他浑身发痒，恨不能不顾仪态伸手在体表四处抓绕以寻找痒意的根源，或离开餐厅去空间开阔的地方进行些会使肌肉酸痛的、能转移他注意力的剧烈运动。

晚餐后伊万径直向浴室走去，路德维希趁着伊万离开向基尔伯特询问意识体是否能通过梦境了解自己的子民在经历何事。基尔伯特意外地看了路德维希一眼，“我没讲解过这事儿？”他问道，随后回忆半晌，说：“我的确没讲解过，我猜我一定是忘了，原本我打算等某日清晨你好奇又激动得跑进我卧室里向我描述你昨晚做的梦时便顺其自然告诉你这是怎么回事，可你一直没这样做。”基尔伯特说着遗憾地叹息一声，“你变得古板又严肃的时期太早了，路蒂，我真的挺怀念最初你怯生生躲在我身后或拽着我的袖口撒娇要求我再读一个睡前故事的模样。”

路德维希不置可否地撇开视线不去看眼神放空带着微妙的表情沉入记忆中的基尔伯特，他不认为自己有过怯生生以及为睡前故事向基尔伯特撒娇的时候，但他没反驳基尔伯特，他猜或许所有年长的那个都对比自己年幼的妹妹或弟弟抱有不切实际的幻想，例如过去某次同亚瑟见面时，他听见英国意识体以怅然的语气说“……他还那么小……”而亚瑟描述的对象是至少比他高出两厘米、已有四百多岁的美国意识体。

“我不确定是否是诞生年代的原因，路蒂，但最近才出生的意识体们，比如你，比如美国，都和我们有些许不同，你们是——”基尔伯特顿了顿，似乎在思考该怎样描述，“——完全‘科学’的，你们看不见很多生活在国境内的、被认为只存在于民俗传说和童话故事中的生物，无法感知流动在空气中的、大部分人类察觉不到也尚未找到某种手段去检测出以证明其存在的能量，也没有对某些特殊的、将对我们产生巨大影响的统治者的感应，”闻言路德维希回想起他初次遇见阿道夫时的情形，他张了张嘴，最终却选择不打断基尔伯特，“以及这种‘梦’……事实上它不能被称为梦，而更像是你的意识脱离肉体，短时间内附在某个子民身上，看见那名子民所看见的、感受那名子民所感受的。可惜这种能力不可控，我们无法选择对象或决定它是否发生，否则这会是种便捷可靠的战争侦察与寻找对我们不忠诚的臣民的手段。”

“所以那些不是梦，而是真实发生的事？”

“对。”基尔伯特点头，随后他疑惑地问：“你是梦见了什么吗，路蒂？怎么突然问这种问题？”

“……不，是伊万……”路德维希揉了揉眉心，基尔伯特的话打破了他的侥幸，且一想到先前他是如何义正辞严反驳伊万、要求伊万停止污蔑他的子民的，他就感到极其羞耻难堪，他竭力忍耐抬手捂住双颊的冲动，暗自祈祷自己脸上的红晕别太明显，“之前发生了些事，他说他能看见我们的士兵是怎样屠戮虐待苏联平民和战俘的……我、我以为他在说谎，以为他是因……嗯，聚会中他的遭遇而对所有德国人抱有偏见……”路德维希垂眼拒绝同基尔伯特对视，“我反驳了他，于是他让我向你询问有关‘梦’的事，因为我不会相信他的解释。”

基尔伯特沉默片刻，他尝试安慰路德维希，“这不是你的错，路蒂，你只是未亲自经历过所以对其不了解，自然无法判断伊万的言语的可信度。而东线的男孩儿们——你也不能只把责任推到他们身上，阿道夫禁烟又禁酒，这会使战场变得更难捱，且现在他们遇上的都是斯拉夫人，你知道，在阿道夫定下的人种标准中，斯拉夫人仅比犹太人略好一点儿。”路德维希没被基尔伯特的话安慰，他想他得找个时间对伊万道歉，尽管他已经能在脑海里描摹在听见他道歉时伊万将露出的那种虚假有礼、暗含嘲讽的微笑。

 

初夏时，路德维希收到了来自慕尼黑白玫瑰特别调查委员会传来的紧急消息，他们在慕尼黑大学里发现教学楼中有新出现的白玫瑰传单，且在不远处发现有名女学生手提一个没有放任何东西的手提箱，他们逮捕了那名名叫索菲•朔尔的学生并审讯她，尽管她否认对她的悄悄将传单放在每一件教室的门边以及走廊、门厅立柱后的指控，可审讯她的罗伯特•莫尔发现了手提箱正巧能装进两大叠同传单纸张尺寸相同的文件，其后索菲对自己为何带一口空的手提箱前往大学的解释也漏洞百出。委员会坚信她不但是散发传单的人，并能通过她找出幕后编写、制作传单的白玫瑰组织要员，他们迫不及待向自己的祖国汇报了这一好消息，希望能洗刷他们之前数月被这些叛国者玩弄于股掌之间的无能印象。

路德维希并不认为这有什么可欣喜的，他阅读索菲•朔尔的档案，比起大部分同龄人，这个出生于一九二一年的姑娘因其家境而拥有相对无忧无虑的童年，一九四零年曾在乌尔姆当过保育员，在经过为期六月的帝国劳工服务后，她成功成为一名慕尼黑大学生物学兼哲学系的学生。从档案上看，难以想象这样一名普通、甚至能称得上生活顺遂的女孩儿会触犯战时特别刑事法令投入一场通敌叛国的运动中，路德维希不明白索菲•朔尔这样做的动机和理由，他想亲自见见她。

路德维希的造访似乎被委员会看作是对他们工作成果的嘉奖，在为路德维希引路去某间特意腾出以便路德维希和索菲•朔尔见面的办公室的路途上，罗伯特的秘书罗赫带着几分自矜向路德维希报告案件的最新进展，委员会在搜查索菲•朔尔位于弗兰茨-约瑟夫街十三号的住宅时，于她的哥哥汉斯•朔尔的房间内找到了一百四十张未使用过的邮票，同时经过化验传单的字迹和使用的墨水，传单就是在汉斯•朔尔房间里的打字机上完成的。“她听见这些指控后还想辩解说她与这些传单无关，她的哥哥也不会做出叛国、瓦解军心的事，可她没想到我们找到了克里斯多弗•普尔斯寄给她的传单手稿，”罗赫的语气中藏着几丝扬眉吐气之感，“现在她除了重复‘请不要再污蔑我’以外什么都说不出来。”

当路德维希抵达那间办公室时，索菲•朔尔已等在办公室内，路德维希停在门边，对向他敬礼的罗伯特点点头后将视线移至坐在墙边扶手椅内的索菲身上打量她。索菲因听见开门声转头向门看去，看见被数人簇拥着的路德维希后眼里显出些紧张不安，并在罗伯特敬礼后犹疑自己是否也应站起来，她搁放在腿上的双手无意识一遍遍抚过自己的大腿，如同想要抚平衬裙上不存在的衣褶一般。

“所有人都出去。”路德维希说。坐在角落中的打字员迟疑地看向罗伯特，罗伯特示意她听从路德维希的命令，并随之离开办公室。路德维希走到办公桌前，扫了眼桌面后拂开传单、传单草稿等证据，快速浏览了索菲的口供等案件相关的书面证据和报告。“坐过来。”路德维希在办公桌旁坐下后示意墙边的索菲坐进对面的椅子中，索菲起身，几乎是蹑手蹑脚走到办公桌前坐下，她的目光短暂停在路德维希脸上，接着下挪望向自己的双手，数秒后又抬起再次盯着路德维希。

“你应该知道我是谁？”路德维希问，索菲点头并轻声说了句“祖国”，“他们给我送了你的档案，但档案和口供无法记录并呈现太多，故我决定亲自见一见你。”他拿起索菲过往经历和人际关系的调查报告，“我不明白你为何要参与此事，你曾加入德国少女联盟，是慕尼黑大学的学生，且还有名身为连长的未婚夫，”路德维希同索菲对视，“你的生活比大部分国民更加优渥，可你却背叛了给你提供这一切的国家，为什么？”

索菲抿唇，她极快速地眨了几次眼，深深吸进一口气说：“我没有背叛您，祖国。”

路德维希食指按在传单上将传单推近索菲，“朔尔小姐，你的同龄人正在东线战场上为了如你这般待在后方的同胞用自己的生命作战，不但是你的同龄人，那些比你小上一两岁，甚至是四五岁的男孩儿们也都主动去征兵所要求被派去前线。”他用食指敲了敲传单，“而你以及你的同伙在做什么？这些传单被邮寄到萨尔茨堡、林茨、斯图加特等地，在基于一定事实的前提下刻意强调某几次失败并夸大那几次失败所造成的影响和后果，你们搅乱了人们的生活，使他们终日处于忧虑害怕的情绪中，使他们不在对他们的军队抱有信心。同时，制造传单的原材料如信纸，印制传单的复印件所使用的电力与墨水，不知信封内藏有的内容、仍勤勤恳恳将它们送往你们写有的各个地址中的送信员，这些资源和人力皆是帝国的财产。我们正处于战争中，一场为了让你、你的孩子、你的子孙拥有更广阔的土地、更丰富的食物种类和更多的自然资源而发起的战争中，你们难道不为你们浪费这些本能被更好使用的资源与人力而感到羞愧和内疚吗？”

索菲的眼眶有些泛潮。

“你体验过饥饿吗，朔尔小姐？”路德维希选择无视索菲眼里的湿意，“你了解推着一箱子纸钱却连一整条黑面包都买不起的绝望吗？又或是没有足够的棉衣，没有钱付暖气费也被禁止在公寓内烧柴取暖，只能和家人们挤在一起互相靠着对方的体温御寒，一觉醒来后却发现躺在一旁的亲人的身子已经不知在何时被冻得像石头一样坚硬的人的内心会有怎样感受，你能想象吗？”路德维希收回手，这段对他和对大部分子民都无比艰难的过去距今并不遥远，还没久到足以让他们忘记那种如浸泡在泥潭中的、麻木又浑浑噩噩的状态，“你与你的哥哥之所以能有余力去同情犹太人、同情苏联人以及那些耶和华见证人仅是因为正担任弗尔西滕贝格市市长的父亲得以让你们摆脱终日忙碌就为了挣得一顿只够果腹的食物的处境，换而言之，你们在反对使你们过上这等富足生活的人。假如你出生在一个普通家庭中，恐怕你只会为了因可从德意志少女联盟处领取补助制作一件完全属于自己的、而非由母亲或姐姐的旧衣改制成的衣服对阿道夫感恩戴德。”

“……假如我出生在一个普通的家庭中，也许我的确会，”索菲说，她微塌着肩背，似乎这两日中不断被提审让她感到精疲力竭，“审讯我的摩尔先生曾与我有过这类交谈，而我的想法至今未变，我不是在背叛您，祖国，恰恰相反，我们在拯救您。我想您应该比其他所有人都更了解希特勒做了什么，也比我们更了解战况，我们不可能赢，对吗？东线休假归国的士兵、在东线完成帝国劳动服务的学生们、看守所里的警察和犯人，很多人都认为同盟军将在八到十周后入侵我们并——”索菲犹豫地吐出接下来的话：“——解放我们。”她停顿片刻，继续说：“您知道那个疯子不但下令屠杀犹太人和苏联战俘，也用毒气和煤气杀掉精神病人与智力有缺陷的儿童，当我们战败后，这些罪孽将会导致您和德国人民处于怎样的境地中呢？”她说着，情不自禁抬起左臂随着自己话语的节奏挥动左手，“或者说，难道您和摩尔先生一样，认为被杀掉的或是使德国陷于贫穷困顿的罪魁祸首，或是理应被除掉的、正不断浪费国家资源的生命吗？我和我哥哥只是制作并散发了一些传单，可让希特勒引以为傲的士兵们正在夺走无数无辜者的性命，您不觉得德国判断有罪与否的标准已变得扭曲可笑了吗？如今掌控着您、掌控着整个德意志也掌控着我们的那个人没有把其他人当作上帝的造物来对待！”她语速越来越快，音量也越来越大，随后却又猛地半途中断，她低头看了眼自己的手指，望进路德维希眼里说：“他不承认生命的价值，祖国。”

路德维希一言不发，他盯着索菲，直到这名二十多岁的少女不自在地撇眼避开路德维希的视线，他才缓缓开口道：“仅限我个人层面上，我为拥有你这样的国民而自豪。”索菲惊讶地睁大眼，“我很高兴你们没有完全听信权威者的话，你们保留了质疑权威的勇气和进行自我思考的能力，没人能保证自己永远可作出正确的决策，适当的反对声是促使国家不断进步的必要条件。但是，”路德维希叹息一声，“将阿道夫看作一个无理智的疯子同将他看作无所不能的伟人同样偏颇，你忽视了阿道夫的功绩，也将战争和政治想的太过简单。倘若你们成功，引来你们的同学、教师或是任何阅读过传单的其他人加入你们去反对阿道夫，反对NSDAP[1]执政，那又能如何呢？所有参与者皆会被逮捕，会被扣押，煽动群众的人，即你们则会被判刑，被送往劳改营或被分配到刑罚营[2]里；而即便你们迫使NSDAP交出政权，难道你认为同盟军会因此同意无条件停战吗？”

索菲张嘴又闭上，她看上去想反驳路德维希然而又不知该说什么，“我们——我不知道，可我们总得做些什么来改变现状，并避免德意志再次沦落到一九一八年后的处境中。”

路德维希没有立刻接话，他能想出的唯一一个避免那样的未来发生的途径是他们赢得这场战争的胜利，然而就现在的战况来看，不但他们胜利的几率越来越小，就算他们胜利了，如索菲这样的人也不会满意于生活在国家社会主义氛围浓厚的德意志里，路德维希咽下又一声叹息，他猜对所有意识体来说，亘古不变的难题之一就是他们总是找不到一种让所有国民都满意的体制——或社会氛围，民族文化，随你爱怎么称呼——他注视着办公桌对面的姑娘，抱着尝试的心态说：“尽管作为德意志国的意识体，我不赞同你们的行为，可你们都是富有才气的年轻人，你的哥哥不可能被赦免，但你不一样，或许你能供认说你只是受到你哥哥的蛊惑从而参与此事。”

索菲的食指指甲无意识来回挂蹭木制办公桌上的纹路，“摩尔先生已经对我提出过这类建议，恐怕我不得不像拒绝他那样拒绝您。”

“我希望你能认真考虑一下这个提议，就算你对自己的政治立场不加遮掩，特别委员会对白玫瑰组织的调查也不会止于你、你哥哥和普尔斯先生的归案，你的固执只会让你白白送命。”路德维希顿了顿，“既然你认定我们会战败，同盟军不久后会入侵我们，相比几日后死在慕尼黑监狱中，活下去，并将德意志建设为你想要的模样不是更好的选择吗？”

索菲愣愣望着路德维希，随后她又望向窗外，最后低头，视线落回自己的袖口上。

“你并非只有一种选择。”路德维希说，他将桌面上散开的文件堆叠整齐，发自内心希望索菲能活下去，他能感知到她身上迸发出的摇曳但顽强的火花，这股与众不同的活力和坚定是他在那些被寄以极高期望的希特勒青年团首席成员身上所找不到的，只要她活下去，他相信她能在生物和哲学领域有所建树，而她也能像她的父亲罗伯特•朔尔教育出她和她的哥哥那样教育出勇敢且爱着德意志本身而非盲信着某任领导者的孩子——不是说路德维希反感他的子民对阿道夫的崇敬，但只允许一个人的声音存在的国家注定走不长远——她会是一名好母亲。

直到路德维希离开，索菲一直沉默不语，然而她的神情告诉路德维希，他的愿望恐怕无法实现了。

 

入夏后，他们攻入了斯大林格勒，这条好消息让已回到柏林的阿道夫露出了数月以来的首个笑容，路德维希不确定阿道夫的振奋是仅因战事上阶段性的胜利还是有这一城市名称的加成影响，无论如何，阿道夫的好心情像麻醉剂一样很好的抚慰了他体内因战损人口而产生的持续不断的疼痛。相比路德维希，切实承受了一遍又一遍空军轰炸土地所造成的后果的伊万状态明显糟糕许多，尤其是当他们切断了斯大林格勒的补给线、击沉所有渡轮与所有战斗机、且将该城摧毁成一座由砖瓦构成的废墟后，伊万一度虚弱到无法自主站立，他前额表面覆盖着冷汗，全身的皮肤显出无血色的蜡质的惨白，双颊处却始终屯着两团突兀的病态的嫣红，他蜷缩在床上或屋子里各处的宽大柔软的沙发中，皱眉伴着不稳的呼吸咬牙咽回一声又一声痛呼，他几乎吃不下任何东西，即便勉强在基尔伯特的劝说和哄喂中吃进些许流食，也会在其后数十分钟内一点儿不剩的全吐出来。

这一次，不需伊万主动提出，路德维希就代替伊万时不时前往灰楼查看苏联战俘们的生活状态并向伊万转述他们的近况，苏联战俘们对伊万的突然消失感到很不安，显然上次的情形——消失数日后带着明显的病容再次出现、且因伤无法剧烈运动而只能对其进行旁观指导的伊万吓坏了他们，为了避免不安的囚虏做出些不理智的尝试，路德维希向他们透露一部分战况，对意识体不了解的苏联战俘将路德维希的语句当作挑衅和炫耀，于是路德维希只好简单概括意识体与国土国民间的联系以及当后者发生变动时将以何种方式在意识体身上呈现出来，这番解释没能宽慰苏联战俘，但了解到伊万不再出现的原因使他们安分些许，当然，路德维希认为其中他的“冷静些，想想若你们犯点儿会被送回苦役营或就地击毙的错误后会对你们的祖国造成怎样的精神层面上的打击”的警告起了不少效用。

在伊万病倒不久后，战俘营里新送来一批经过筛选的苏联战俘，路德维希注意到这次多了不少姑娘，有几名同波林娜和塔玛拉一样，她们满脸脏污，穿着比自己身形大几号的男式军装，头发极短，乍眼看上去就是些未满二十岁的小伙儿，仅在她们说话时能通过她们使用的名词属性来判断出她们的真实性别，另一些则穿着自己的裙子或集中营中的条纹制服裙。伊万本想强撑着挑选留下来的人，可他扶着沙发椅背站起身不满一分钟就摇晃着欲面朝下瘫倒，基尔伯特不顾他微弱的挣扎和抗议径自把他抱上楼，将他放在能望见前院的窗户边的座椅上后转身来到前院打量战俘一番并亲自选出可留下的战俘——姑娘们全被留了下来，外加一个站姿与周围人略有不同、体格纤细修长的年轻男人——伊万看上去对基尔伯特挑出的人选没什么不满。

理所应当，灰楼的旧住客没对同伴的增加表现出欣喜之情，然而当路德维希不经意听见苏联人的闲聊后，才发现灰楼旧住客的坏心情不全是由己方战俘增多导致的，还因新来的姑娘中有几名是从德占区来的平民，平民中年龄最大的那个说：“不是来这儿，就是去军事妓院[3]，虽然刚开始我们不确定他们为什么要把我们送到这儿来，可至少现在瞧起来这儿比妓院好。”在小伙儿们质疑她们的动机，认为她们或许是为了更好的生活条件放弃反抗或逃去游击队后，说话的那名姑娘拦下愤怒的女伴，平静地对面前的男人们说：“那也是因男人们没用，你们本应把德寇拦在国界线外，这样女人才不用为了活命苟且偷生，甚至上战场干男人干的事儿。”她顿了顿，补充道：“的确有反抗者，可惜你们已经见不到她们了。”

相较于路德维希，基尔伯特对伊万的帮助更加私人化，他如最初从医学院中接回伊万的那段时期一般照顾伊万的起居，捧着不知从哪种渠道找来的、早已被禁止出版的书为伊万朗读以让伊万摆脱蜷缩在沙发上无法动弹的无聊时光，更多时候他只是坐在沙发上，或是让伊万枕着他的大腿、抬手轻柔的一遍遍抚梳伊万的头发并摩挲伊万的臂膀，或是单纯的像幼童搂着比自己体型略大的玩偶那样将伊万抱在怀里。这些肢体接触看上去普通又温馨，可路德维希知道这些举动不是因基尔伯特突发奇想决定好好宠爱自己的‘宠物’，这些亲昵的出现是为了时刻受到疼痛折磨故不断从浅眠中惊醒或难以入睡的伊万能安然休息片刻。

路德维希不明白为何基尔伯特不对伊万使用具有助眠或麻醉功效的药物，根据魏玛共和国时期的经验，路德维希发现人类的药物能对意识体产生相同的作用——尽管它们总是会被极快的代谢出体外，而一次性过多摄入药物又会导致各种不良症状——他不明白为何基尔伯特拒绝给伊万提供安神或止疼的药物，回忆起来，基尔伯特似乎一直对非消毒、消炎以及促进伤口愈合以外的所有药物都持以一种异常谨慎的态度。

当爱抚不再能转移伊万的注意力后，基尔伯特顺其自然将爱抚升级为性爱。有时这种促使伊万入睡的性爱过程简练快速，基尔伯特一手撸动伊万的阴茎——不知怎的，自他巡查东方战线个据点回柏林以后就莫名放弃了定期阉割伊万的计划——旋转手腕绕着硬挺的柱体上下滑动并在到达顶端时快速用手指掠过敏感的冠状沟以及尿道口，一手埋入伊万的臀肉间，拇指揉弄伊万的会阴，两、三根手指撑开伊万的穴口又插进甬道中逗留在伊万前列腺附近弯曲震颤；而躺在沙发上的伊万一条腿盘在基尔伯特腰胯上，一腿抬起搭在椅背上，他双手揪着靠枕或身上被撩至胸处的上衣，腰背拱起全身紧绷，似欲躲开基尔伯特给予的过量刺激又似被快感击中故无法作出除僵在原处等待更多抚慰以外的任何反应，他不需多久就会痉挛着迎来高潮，随后伴着基尔伯特落在他唇与脖颈间细碎的吻下任由自己被高潮后的疲惫拽进梦乡。

但偶尔，疼痛会抵消性爱带来的愉悦和入睡感，于是基尔伯特不得不重复以上过程，趁着伊万尚滞留在余韵中时继续刺激他的肠肉和前列腺，使他再一次勃起，射精，直到最终伊万昏睡过去为止。在这种不带羞辱、暴力与展示性质的性爱中，与聚会里的表现相反，伊万显得安静且被动，他轻喘着，侧头用脸颊和额角摩挲沙发扶手或床单，视线落在基尔伯特的脸上却又毫无焦点，他承受着、或是说享受着基尔伯特的服侍而从不回应，更别提如聚会中那样带着渴求、满含性欲的神色摆腰扭臀去主动诱惑施虐者，即便是极点将至与高潮过程内，他也不过是流露出恍惚的、昏昏欲睡又时不时被体内的疼痛或某个过重的抽插拉回神智的表情，张嘴漏出一连串夹杂着粘腻鼻音的急促喘息。

尽管如此，对撞见此事的路德维希而言，眼前的景象依旧使他的内心既像被某股外力拉扯又像被灌入了些厚且暖乎乎的液体一般，他分不清自己是被触动了还是被激得性起了，他模糊捕捉到了盘旋流淌在基尔伯特和伊万的对视间的、无形暧昧的东西，又因其转瞬即逝而怀疑仅是自己的错觉。但无论如何，路德维希仍对不经意听见或瞥见自己兄长的性爱生出别扭难堪之情，他尝试避开他们，可他们、具体而言是抱着伊万四处走动的基尔伯特导致他们像鼹鼠一样总是毫无预兆与规律的在屋子里各处——诸如书房、会客厅、露台还有走廊和其它房间中的沙发座椅内——突然出现，路德维希一度怀疑也许在所有摆放有能塞下两人的座椅的房间中，唯有他的卧室得以幸免于难。

不幸的是，或许认为上次基尔伯特对东线据点的巡查卓有成效，为巩固己方的优势，阿道夫将基尔伯特派遣去列宁格勒阵线。在离开柏林前，基尔伯特带着不怎么自然的脸色来到路德维希身前，如想要缓解自身尴尬般轻咳一声后说：“伊万没有权限，所以这事儿只能拜托你，路蒂，你——”基尔伯特又清清嗓子，抬手理了理领口间的铁十字勋章，“我不知何时才会回到柏林，而你知道，现在物资紧缺，即便是我们，一次性领取过多的安全套也太过……引人注目了，还有凡士林也得定期补充……咳，在我离开期间，你能偶尔替伊万带回些这两种东西吗？”

路德维希愣在原地，他没想到、也想不明白为何基尔伯特会提出这样的请求，他呆滞的盯着基尔伯特的衣领，听着基尔伯特继续说：“最主要是补充安全套，家里剩的不多了……”路德维希迟缓地眨眼，他一边疑惑伊万能在哪方面用上安全套，一边情不自禁开始回忆他瞥见的、呆在沙发里的基尔伯特和伊万到底是否使用上这两种东西，不久后又因意识到自己正尝试努力回忆什么而慌忙挥走已被调至眼前的记忆碎片，他回过神同基尔伯特对上双眼，兄弟两人的眼中都带着同样的若无其事和藏在其下的些微狼狈。

“我知道了。”路德维希顿了顿，“还有别的吗？”

基尔伯特静默数秒，看上去想到了什么，但最终决定放弃将其说出口，“就这些。谢了，路蒂。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]NSDAP 国家社会主义德意志劳动者党，通称纳粹党（但我不认为他们会称呼自己为纳粹，所以我用了字母简称）
> 
> [2]Bewährungsbataillon
> 
> [3]纳粹强奸并强征苏联平民当军妓的资料来源于http://www.entelekheia.fr/2017/06/05/rapewhistling-for-hitler/以及我在谷歌和yandex上搜出来的零散资料
> 
> 希望大家都平安无事啊，宅在家里无聊的话向大家推荐一款苏联版辐射游戏《ATOM RPG Post-apocalyptic indie game》，来吧同志，一起在末日里建设共产主义！ ~~其实游戏里没什么建设的部分~~
> 
> 以及有没有哪位有时间的好心人愿意陪我聊会儿天啊，就聊个五块钱的，一个多月没出门的我快被憋疯了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 还有那位Lotusabc616同好若看见的话请回复一下我，你的提问让我担心我的文是不是被无授权转载了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘记说了，为了庆祝胜利日，5月9号会加更。

鉴于基尔伯特说过家里缺少安全套——虽然基尔伯特说的是“家里剩的不多了”，但他没说具体剩下多少，也没透露伊万每日要消耗多少个，路德维希难以忍受模糊不清的数据，可他又做不到向基尔伯特询问得更详细——路德维希在基尔伯特离开的翌日无视秘书好奇的眼神命对方前往军需部为他带回些安全套，回到家中后，他不认为直接走到蜷缩在露台上的花园椅中的伊万面前将安全套递给对方是个好主意，故他趁着无人注意潜入基尔伯特的卧室，右手探入口袋中捏着安全套站在矮桌前犹豫半晌，否决了将安全套直接放在矮桌上的主意，转身搜寻衣柜试图找到基尔伯特收纳这些东西的地方。

路德维希粗略查看过衣柜和墙边的矮柜，最终在床头柜中找到了收纳处，他竭力忽视一同收在柜中的数个由硅胶或木头制作的用途明显的物体，将安全套混入它们已存在的同伴中，随后又盯着被放在一根木制假阳具和一根附有吸盘[1]且表面如波浪般起伏的、三指粗的硅胶制品间的圆盒，以从两枚地雷间拿起自己想拿的东西的姿势用两根手指夹起圆盒，一面竭力拍散脑中冒出的自己兄长和伊万两人使用那些器具的多种姿势一面扭开盒盖查看里面的润滑用脂膏还剩了多少，是否需要他立即补充。

一切结束后，路德维希绷紧下颌快步走进浴室用上近两分钟的时间来洗手，他猜他唯一能庆幸的是，即便伊万在未来……又甚至是今晚，发现床头柜里多了些东西后也不会直白询问他，直到基尔伯特返回柏林前，他们都只需装作那一格床头柜突然学会自动生产安全套和润滑油就好。

基尔伯特离开约三周后，尽管列宁格勒阵线仍是他们占据优势，驻扎在满洲的日本军队也开始进行大规模动员，但因位于斯大林格勒的军队们被苏军拖入巷战中而胶着起来的战况仍给了伊万喘息之机，比起先前蜷缩在床铺上动弹不得——路德维希试图接替基尔伯特成为伊万新的代步工具，他做足了把伊万抱在怀里根据伊万需求而将其搬运到屋子里各处的心理准备。可伊万坚定得拒绝了路德维希，他双颊上染着不知是因裹在身上的薄毯与病容还是因羞耻带来的红晕用虚弱的气音叠声重复道：“不。”——现在至少他能扶着墙用走几步歇一会儿的速度下楼前往餐厅进食。

伊万双手搭在餐桌上，用手肘支撑起自己，捏着餐勺将汤和已提前捣碎的土豆舀进嘴里，他几乎没怎么碰面包和肉排。路德维希本以为那是因为伊万的身体还不太能接受固体食物，但当晚餐快结束时，他盯着自己的餐盘，在突然想起来基尔伯特给伊万喂食的细节后意识到了自己的疏忽。肉类和主食对伊万来说是很好的能量补充来源，只是对他而言如常人那般使用刀叉切开肉排或用黄油刀刮些黄油抹在面包上是件不太容易的、耗费精力的事。于是下一餐时，路德维希吩咐厨师将面包和肉排切成能一口吞下的小块，伊万因这一细微变化而愣神数秒，他抬眼看向路德维希，道谢的话含在嘴中可似乎不怎么想将其说出口，“谢谢……”在良久的沉默后，最终伊万嘟囔出一个单词。

路德维希抿了抿唇，同道谢的伊万一样，他也对接受道谢感到不自在，上一次他和伊万独处的经验没能使这次的独处变得简单自然多少，他咽下嘴里的食物，擦去嘴角不存在的酱汁后语气迟疑地说：“鉴于哥哥不知何时会回来，而我对你并不像他对你那样了解，所以，假如你有什么需求，请直接告诉我。”

“……我会的。”伊万皱着眉回答，可路德维希能看出，除非迫不得已，否则伊万仍旧会尽可能避免对他提出任何要求或向他求助。

或许是空军轰炸转为巷战的战斗方式减轻了对那片土地的伤害，或许是伊万逐渐习惯了体内的疼痛，在基尔伯特离开后积累了不少色素的眼袋上的青黑一点点褪去，他不再卧床不起，而是如同学习该怎样操控这具虚弱的躯壳进行日常活动那般开始强迫自己在屋子里四处走动。与此同时，路德维希补充安全套以及润滑液的间隔时间也越来越久，他对此感到解脱与庆幸，毕竟他发自内心不愿再经历补充这类特殊物资的情形：无论是下属和秘书投来的别有意味的眼神，还是因伊万虚弱无力而长时间呆在基尔伯特卧室中，导致他只得于深夜中悄悄潜入兄长卧室中、听着伊万的呼吸声以尽可能轻的动作拉开床头柜抽屉——他总觉得伊万其实没睡着，但既然伊万自始自终没表露出自己‘醒了’的迹象，他也不打算去求证——把安全套放进去。

在经过一些不成功的尝试后——某日路德维希回到家中却没在兄长的卧室或邻近几个房间中发现伊万，他怀着最坏的、如阿道夫突发奇想有了新的需要伊万配合的宣传任务故在未通知他的情况下带走了伊万等这样的猜想急匆匆询问过女佣后，在某个一整日都能照进阳光的房间里找到了躺在一块不知出于何种原因未在入夏时收回阁楼里的、有着厚且长的绒毛的地毯上的伊万。听见路德维希脚步声的伊万侧头望向门，竭力作出忽视自己发热的脸颊的、平静的模样解释说：“我在做恢复训练，”他说着，双唇似委屈般不自觉微微撅起，“不小心摔倒了。”他顿了顿，视线偏移盯着门框，小声补充说：“暂时没法儿站起来……”

路德维希听说过某些体弱的、年老的人类哪怕是在家中绊倒都能摔断自己的双手，不确定伊万此时究竟虚弱到何种程度的他担忧的来到伊万身边，试图伸手摩挲伊万全身以查看伊万是否有诸如骨折、脱臼等严重的摔伤时，伊万藏着些微恼怒出言阻止他道：“我没事……只不过现在没力气坐起身而已！”如此，伊万学会在忍耐无力疲乏感的情况下如常生活，随后他几乎是迫不及待的恢复了先前在灰楼、广播大楼和德意志意识体住宅间三点往返的作息。尽管仍对伊万的健康状况抱有疑虑，但路德维希不打算阻止伊万，他仅是告知看管灰楼囚虏的士兵领队以及管理节目录播的负责人他将监督囚虏工作事项的任务交给了伊万。因路德维希的身份，即使有人对伊万工作内容变动感到疑惑，也无人质疑或询问他作出这一决定的原因，哪怕其实路德维希从未兼任过此职责。

 

因苏军死守拒撤，且颁布了“一步也不许后退”的命令[2]，位于斯大林格勒作战的己方军队不得不为每一里前进付出巨大的代价，相对战况惨烈到路德维希不需阅读伤亡统计报告就能从自己体内泛起的绞痛推测出大约有多少子民战死的斯大林格勒战场，列宁格勒阵线传来了好消息，他们围困了因缺乏支援而使得将突破变成了孤军深入的苏方第2突击集团军，阿道夫决定借这一好消息作一些稳定人心的宣传——同时也出于路德维希自身意愿——他命令路德维希前往医院或公寓中拜访因伤回国休假的士兵们。在数次拜访中，无论这些士兵的真实想法是什么，他们皆在路德维希及随行摄影师面前表露出一旦伤口愈合就会立即返回前线继续为元首以及第三帝国奋斗的态度，路德维希试图劝说他们放弃这一念头，毕竟他们不是缺胳膊少腿，就是肚子上被子弹或炮弹碎片开了几个窟窿，可惜他们都把路德维希的劝说当作祖国对自己忠心的考验。

相比其它战场，因极高的伤亡率，从斯大林格勒阵线归国的士兵并不多，所有参战又侥幸离开前线的男孩儿们在镜头前都做不到轻易露出同未参战的人那样无负担的笑容，可相对别的幸存者而言，向上扯动嘴角对自斯大林格勒战场里离开的人们而言似乎是个尤为困难的、几乎无法完成的动作，仿佛有种潜在的默契般，他们脸上全显出股夹杂着神经质紧张的麻木感，总是僵硬地呆坐在座椅上。若在家中，他们会愣愣望着墙壁上的污渍、嵌在墙上的衣帽钩或面前家具的边角；若是在酒馆里，他们便会用看某种陌生的、难以理解的东西的眼神直勾勾盯着橱窗外来往的行人。他们总是一副沉浸在旁人接触不到的世界中的模样，但身边任何一点儿过大的动静、比如茶杯重重磕在桌面上的响声都能惊醒他们。

某次路德维希一行人前往某名士兵家中进行慰问却被其家人告知对方正在酒馆中，当他们到达酒馆时，一桌正离开的客人恰巧不经意撞上酒桌一角导致一个放在酒桌边缘的酒杯落地并被摔碎成不规则的玻璃块。这意外没引来其余客人的视线，因为所有人都惊讶地看着酒馆角落中那个突然从椅子里跳起来、掀翻圆形的木制酒桌后立即蹲下躲在酒桌后的男人，在经过十多秒填充着尴尬和疑惑的寂静后，一旁一个明显尚未满十七岁的、还未上过战场的男孩儿探头望向如屏障般挡住大家视线的酒桌后方询问那个男人在做什么，吧台内的酒馆主人则试图说些打趣的话破开这份寂静。尽管客人们和身边的随行人员都配合地发出善意的哄笑，然而路德维希不认为这是什么有趣的事，他看着那名仿佛面部神经受损而表情凝固的、站起身沉默地扶起倒翻的酒桌和木椅的男人，感到自己被无形的力量禁锢在原地故无法迈步上前帮助那个缺了几根手指的士兵也无法出声打招呼。

当这些幸存者们聚在一起后，他们又意外地活泼起来，在一场集中表彰有过突出贡献的低阶军官和士兵的聚会中，路德维希听见不同阵线的幸存者用怪异的、接近炫耀的语气谈论自身及战友所遭遇的惨况并互相攀比肉体上的伤残，其中斯大林格勒阵线的幸存者莫名获得了其余阵线幸存者的独特的尊敬，在他们的神智被酒精攻占从而忽略周边环境后，站在人群边的、或许是被醉醺醺的士兵们无视的路德维希从他们的闲聊里得知斯大林格勒战场内发生的战斗被戏称为‘Rattenkrieg’，因为他们“可笑地攻占了厨房，但仍然在争夺客厅”[3]。接近聚会尾声时，已完全被酒精打败的士兵们东倒西歪挨挤着坐在一起，有的人开始抱怨己方效率低下的后勤和运输系统，说着说着就变成了鄙弃繁杂臃肿且无能腐败的官僚机构。

路德维希暗自庆幸阿道夫等人早已离开，而留在聚会中的为数不多的几名中层军官也醉得不省人事，等他从庆幸中回神后，头疼得发现幸存者们的话题已滑向更危险的方向，“我们不会赢了，”一个握着酒杯、歪斜着坐在座椅中的年轻男子用漫不经心却笃定的语气说，路德维希从他的肩章图案判断出他是一名少尉，“不可能赢了。”他重复一遍，又喃喃补充道：“死了那么多的人……”

“嘘——”他身边一名脸和脖子皆被酒意染得通红的小伙儿踢了他一脚，低声说：“小声点儿，别被他们听见了。”

“对，你不会想从这里直接被压去GESTAPO的审讯室的。”另一人附和道，他灌进一大口酒，些许酒液自他嘴角溢出，顺着他的下颌和脖颈淌进衣领，“不过我赞同你的看法。”他对最初说话的那人点点头。其余人皆沉默不语，可路德维希能看出他们神色中的认同，他咽下一声叹息，他不敢断定这场战争的结局，但如果在这个国家中，仅有阿道夫以及因各种原因一直留守后方、从未上过战场的人对战况持以乐观态度的话，他很难想象他们能在这样的氛围下取得最终胜利，他将酒杯放在桌上，悄悄从这群被压抑的寂静笼罩的幸存者们身边离开。

 

之后的时日里未发生什么不同寻常的事，唯一能称得上特别的，便是路德维希见到了新任的后备军总参谋长克劳斯•冯•施陶芬贝格，在短暂的会面中，这名失去了右手、左眼和左手两根手指的战士表现出对阿道夫以及NSDAP的极为热情坚定的拥护和支持，凭借他的态度和功勋，路德维希不意外他在这般年龄能被提拔到这样的位置。

至于东方战线方面，尽管他们已围困列宁格勒超过三年之久，可因那条被众人称为“生命之路”的冰路的存在，列宁格勒至今未被攻破，但相对的，苏方第2突击集团军的指挥官因重病而被撤职并被战机运送至安全地带，新上任的指挥官数次试图带领部队逃离包围圈，遗憾的是他的努力皆是无用功，从战况情报来看，他们歼灭这个部队是迟早的事。对比偶尔传来好消息的列宁格勒，斯大林格勒则坏消息不断，路德维希知道因战前国土面积与人口的缘故，只依靠德意志自身无法提供能满足这场战争要求的兵力，他们为此给德占荷兰区的人们定下仅次于本国国民的热量配给度以鼓励并奖励同属日耳曼民族的荷兰人提供的兵源，然而兵源不足的问题从未如此凸显过，陈列在伤亡报告上的数字惨烈到路德维希时常怀疑打这份报告的打字员没准儿是不小心按错了键位才导致这列数字的位数超出路德维希的预想和承受底线。

路德维希不知阿道夫是否还记得攻击斯大林格勒的最初目的只是为了掩护向高加索前进的军队的侧翼，不止一人劝说阿道夫从斯大林格勒撤军、绕过这个吞噬无数人命的漩涡直奔他们原本的目的地。不幸的是阿道夫一次又一次回绝了这些旁敲侧击的提议，在成功攻入这座城市时促成阿道夫情绪高涨的因素也成为现在他固执不肯退让的理由，况且，虽然死伤无数，近距离甚至零距离的巷战也使得他们不得不放弃大部分使用轰炸机支援己方部队的计划——余下的那些袭击也因物资原因，由投掷炸弹改为扔废弃的列车零件或炸毁的建筑碎块——可6集军团的确在一步步挤压城内苏方守军的空间，他们像倒在白布上的染料般向伏尔加河方向侵食。路德维希无法责怪阿道夫，毕竟他自己内心中认为胜利高于子民性命的那一面同样忍不住心怀侥幸，认为或许再坚持久一点儿他们就能包围斯大林格勒并最终完全占领这座城市。

约十多天的时间内，东方战线传回的全是好消息：苏方第2突击集团军试图在他们的包围圈里探索出一条安全的可供撤退的小道，这样的尝试在他们的交叉炮击和轰炸机的配合下理所应当失败了，苏军不得不狼狈得撤走最后一架飞机，留下一群失去后勤补给的、绝望又疲惫的士兵呆在森林深处；而斯大林格勒城内的军团已将苏联守军逼退至伏尔加河河堤边的一些被炮弹炸得半毁的建筑内，一旦他们歼灭这仅剩的苏联人或将他们赶至河对岸去，他们就能彻底控制伏尔加河西岸，建立防御以保证南方集团军群侧翼的安全。

然而，同上次一样，随着气温降低，战况又一次戏剧性得偏向苏联一方。被困在列宁格勒里的苏联守军再次开始修建横跨拉多加湖的由冰构成的公路，这些疯狂的苏联人甚至显现出在结冰的湖面上修建铁路的迹象；位于斯大林格勒城内的第6集团军设法在伏尔加河一处较窄的河段进行突破并成功抵达对岸，但西岸河边的几栋具有重要战略意义的建筑——或按照己方军事行动地图上的标注标注而言是堡垒——却久攻不下。

入冬后，列宁格勒阵线中的苏联军队集结于涅瓦河左岸向第18集团军发动攻势尝试突破围困，尽管他们沿着水域开辟出的陆地走廊全段都被笼罩在己方炮火攻击范围内，可苏联人仍成功了，这条走廊给他们带来了新的希望，附近的己方军队报告说看见一队又一队苏联人往河边拖运枕木和一些钢铁零件，看上去苏联人打算在狭窄的己占区修建一条代替冰路的铁路；与此同时，斯大林格勒战线中，狡猾的苏联人绕过了数个德意志步兵师直接攻击由罗马尼亚人组成的第3集团军和第4集团军，那些没用的罗马尼亚人没能在苏军的攻击下坚持多久就全面溃退，导致在卡拉奇会师的苏军两翼部队完成对顿河以东的己方部队的包围，双重坏消息使阿道夫增加注射针剂的频率，他隔一段时间就要求莫雷尔给他打上一针葡糖糖溶液或维生素，有时半夜也会因身体不适而紧急唤来莫雷尔给他注射些有着长且生僻的医学专用名称的药剂，这样频繁的注射需求使得可怜的莫雷尔一连数日无法回家。

苏联人仅用十七天就建成了连接什利谢利堡至格莱兹[4]的铁路，铁路边己方军队的炮击从未停止，但极高的死亡率并未吓退苏联人，握着枪的士兵躲在铁皮车厢内或守在火车车头同沿途的己方士兵对击，护卫着一车又一车运入列宁格勒的各类物资，待这外皮嵌满弹孔和炮击造成的黑色灼烧痕迹的火车离开时则装着满车厢的撤离人口，看上去依旧圈守在列宁格勒外围形成包围圈的北方集团军群已成了笑话。而东南方向，困在斯大林格勒城内的第6集团军只能依靠空军来运输后勤物品，时任第6集团军司令的保卢斯试图突围，又因阿道夫下令不许撤出斯大林格勒、死守城内阵地而被迫坚守在原处等待救援。

唯一的幸事是第6集团军的通讯通道并未被隔断，经过联络后，阿道夫指示保卢斯配合斯大林格勒城外的、由曼施泰因领导的队伍里应外合打破苏军包围圈，然而他们错估了苏军投入的兵力，且因物资、具体而言主要是汽油不足导致本应到达侧翼迎击苏军的德军第376步兵师及奥地利第44步兵师未能按照预定时间到达指定地点，且第14装甲师的反坦克炮阵地被苏军攻破故使得第48装甲军被迫后撤。翌日，苏军的攻势并未停止，在消灭剩余的罗马尼亚军后，苏联人开始攻击第4装甲集团军及第6集团军的侧翼，不久后，保卢斯传回报告说苏军距他的总部不超过25英里的距离，且他们无力阻止苏军向南面进攻。

阿道夫命曼施坦因领导包围圈内外的部队重整为顿河集团军群；与此同时，虽然军部匆忙编成了一支拥有五百架飞机的机队以向斯大林格勒包围圈内的部队空投补给，可这支难以适应苏联寒冷且气候恶劣的冬季的空军无法承担每日800公吨的武器辎重弹药加食物药品运输量，故城内的第6集团军几乎只能收到约等于应有分量20%的物资，这样的后勤显然无法支撑第6军坚持过久。未避免第6军同罗马尼亚、匈牙利等军那样被苏军分割包围并被逐个消灭，曼施坦因认为应对其展开救援行动，他向阿道夫发送一份包括名为‘冬季风暴作战’的救援计划、顿河集团军群军力及请求增援的报告，但经过讨论后，留在阿道夫身边的上层军官们认为重新配属装甲师至顿河集团军群会削弱其它地区的防卫力量故拒绝增援，在想出替代方案前，苏军展开了新一轮攻势。

军部紧急从周围的部队调动一部分部队并从预备队和西欧战线中调出两个装甲师指派给顿河集团军群，可糟糕的交通延缓增援部队的前进速度——或者从最后结果来看他们根本没能抵达战场——某些应转移的单位也被原来的指挥官强行留下，而苏军对下阿克赛河的进军则使得本将参与冬季风暴作战的第十一装甲师为阻止苏军继续向前突破，避免苏军占领位于塔特辛斯卡亚的、用来运输空投给斯大林格勒城内第6集团军与部分第4装甲集团军的物资的飞机场故无法加入救援行动。

尽管有诸多不利因素，救援行动仍有个极好的开头，苏军似乎错误的预估了他们的进攻方向，几个装甲部队前进了数十英里且对苏联第51集团军后方形成威胁，甚至在当日结束站东时，装甲部队包围了苏军的某个步兵师。但好运仅是昙花一现，被包围的苏军步兵师从当地村庄获得增援——路德维希对开战这么久以后，苏联军队依旧能从在双方间来回易手的村庄中获得兵源这点百思不得其解，他错觉苏联人似乎像某种非科学能定义描述的植物般，总能在需要的地方和时候及时从土壤中自无孕育到有再钻出泥土——没形成强有力的抵抗却终归是摆脱了包围。

翌日，第6装甲师遇上了一支正攻向阿克赛河的苏军坦克部队，在空军的帮助下，他们赢得了这场战斗并迫使苏军回撤，他们占领了维尔赫内-库姆斯，可损坏的装备迫使他们不得不留在此市原地休整。几日后第6装甲师将损坏的坦克维修到可再次使用的程度，他们继续向米什科瓦河进军，可苏联人攻破了意大利第8集团军以对顿河集团军群左翼形成威胁，同时苏军正向南纵深突入至亚速海海岸以尝试包围于高加索作战的A集团军群。尽管由第6装甲师和第23装甲师组成的第57装甲军有第17装甲师的增援，然而面对米什科瓦河对岸苏军不断增强的抵抗，他们数次渡河的努力皆以失败告终。  
这只部队在回撤过程中试图绕过米什科瓦河对岸的苏军自东北方向朝斯大林格勒前进，却立刻遇上了驻守在阿克萨夫河北岸的苏联第51军而不得不进入防守势态。而西北方向，苏军突然攻进塔特辛斯卡亚机场，逼迫原本作为作为预备队以支援第57装甲师突入斯大林格勒的第48装甲军同样进入防守势态，这场苏军突袭的胜利对己方而言是彻底的耻辱，因为当苏军歼灭了机场巡逻抵达飞机跑道时，己方领航员甚至仍在指挥飞机升降。所幸在苏军占领塔特辛斯卡亚机场后，其两支坦克部队因缺乏补给而无力继续向西突破。

在抵御苏联第51军的进攻后，那只距斯大林格勒城内的第6军仅有不超过40公里的队伍因大量战损——约60%的机动步兵由于伤亡无法作战，且超过两百辆坦克损坏到无法使用的程度——而无力继续向斯大林格勒城进攻，曼施坦因命令第6装甲师撤往莫罗佐夫斯基，并希望阿道夫同意第6军向顿河集团军群方向突围，不幸的是，如之前无数次一样，阿道夫驳回了这一请求。另一方面，曼施坦因对保卢斯详细描述了顿河集团军群将面临的战略形势以期保卢斯能带领第6军向西南方向突围，可出于对阿道夫命令的顾忌，也因食物、弹药以及燃料短缺，保卢斯最终选择拒绝听从曼斯坦因的建议，至此顿河集团军群转为全面防御，留在柏林的所有高层无人明言，但路德维希知道冬季风暴作战已失败，他们注定失去第6军及第6军的司令保卢斯。

无人能统计出此时斯大林格勒里还剩多少德国人，但路德维希能感到那个本有三十万人的部队正不断飞速减员，这种头重脚轻的感觉熟悉又陌生，像近三十年前那次出现的不适感的放大增强版，他尚有余力在阿道夫和下属面前伪装出无异常的模样，独处或回家后却像个连续灌下三瓶琴酒的醉鬼那样左倒右摇踉跄着前行，他胸骨和肺泛着股又干又涩的、纯属肉体层面的疼痛，迈出的每一步都似踩在柔软且滑溜溜不易着力的软胶上，为了保障工作进度也为了继续在所有子民面前表现出精神抖擞的模样，路德维希不得不以了解阿道夫健康状况的名义约见莫雷尔，在要求对方为实际会面内容保密的前提下给自己注射那种在阿道夫身上迅速起效的针剂。或许是意识体与人类的肉体构造终归略有区别，针剂效用不大，路德维希难以判断不适感略微减轻是因注射后的心理安慰还是因针剂本身起作用，但他仍向莫雷尔要了备用的针管以及几瓶已配置好的药水。

这些变化没能瞒过伊万的双眼，也可以说伊万对意识体受到战况影响的表现己太过熟悉故他能察觉到路德维希身上那些其他人看不出的迹象。某次路德维希挽袖给自己注射针剂，在他将药水推进血管里把针管扔到一旁后，被身旁突然响起的声音惊得差点在转头时扭到自己的脖子。

“这不会起作用的，”伊万倚着门框说，他看上去依旧苍白单薄，但不再如最糟糕的时日那般弓腰塌背一幅无力站直的样子，他似乎已经站在哪儿有一会儿了，路德维希奇怪为何自己竟然没发现他，“这不会真正起作用，甚至有时会把事情变得更糟，”伊万同怔愣的路德维希对视，“若剂量和摄入频率达到一个微妙的平衡点，即使是我们，也会在一段很短的时间内对药物成瘾并于之后产生戒断反应。”  
路德维希张了张嘴，他低头瞥了一眼矮桌上的针管和药瓶说：“这不是毒品。”

“如果你不放弃从人类的药物中获得慰藉的希望，那么你总会有绝望到去尝试毒品的那一天。”

“……听上去你对此颇有经验？”

伊万无视了路德维希的试探，他叹息一声，用平淡但并不冷酷的语气说：“尽管我乐于见到德意志倒霉，但我想基尔伯特回到柏林后并不希望见到自己的弟弟手臂上满是针孔，像个癫痫患者那样倒在随意哪处地板上咬着自己的舌头不停抽搐。”他说完，没等路德维希回话就转身缓步离开了。路德维希站起身将针管与药瓶收回抽屉里，他不认为自己会有尝试毒品的那一天，事实上，直到现在他都还未购买服用过吗啡或‘Eukodal’这样的药物，但或许听取伊万的提醒并非坏事，反正这些药水几乎没能缓解他体内的疼痛和虚弱感。

 

冬季风暴作战失败后，苏军并未因胜利放缓攻势，他们一面持续对内压缩斯大林格勒包围圈，一面继续攻击顿河方位B集团军群中的如匈牙利第二军那样的非主要战力军队。保卢斯艰难得多坚守了十多日，然而在苏军将Pitomnik机场攻下后，仅剩的补给通道被断绝使第6军全体陷入绝望中，一些人尝试从一处临时机场中飞往己方占领地，更多的人则慌不择路逃回斯大林格勒城内。阿道夫承诺会使用临时机场继续向第6军空运补给物资，且或许是为了鼓舞士气、嘉奖遵守他的命令没有撤退的保卢斯，阿道夫给保卢斯颁发了橡树叶骑士十字勋章，可这一行为没起到多大效用，因为数日后，临时机场也遭受到苏军的攻击，保卢斯发来的战况电报中充满了绝望，他询问阿道夫他该对那些没有弹药、食物和药品并持续受到火炮、坦克袭击的部队发出什么样的命令，并说自己的部队中无法得到救治的伤员数量已超过五位数。

得知第6军现状的曼施坦因再次提议阿道夫同意第6军投降，阿道夫以帝国军人应维持荣誉感的理由回绝了曼施坦因的提议。临时机场的攻守战持续了两三日，奇迹并未发生，苏军最终占领了临时机场，且将第6军分割为南北两处部队，保卢斯失去了南方部队的指挥权，而那些部队之间也因通讯不畅而无力配合作战，不少军官或是自杀或是被俘。为拯救麾下士兵性命，一直遵守阿道夫坚守命令的保卢斯这一次亲自向阿道夫发送了请求允许投降的电报，遗憾的是，阿道夫如拒绝所有作出这等提议的人一样也拒绝了保卢斯，非但如此，他还晋升保卢斯为德意志陆军元帅以暗示保卢斯自杀或战死。充满戏剧性的是，翌日苏军就入侵了第6军总部所在地窖上方的建筑。

与此同时，位于顿河下游的苏军继续向前突进，在歼灭匈牙利第二军后逼近意大利第8军团的左翼并发起了进攻，面对强大的苏军，意大利第8军团仅坚持了四日就开始向阿尔卑斯山全面撤退，对第2集团军形成包围之势，之后苏军攻占了卢甘斯克并向南面的亚速海推进，快速占领了库尔斯克、哈尔科夫与顿河畔罗斯托夫等市。

和南面形成对比的是，尽管北面列宁格勒战线的战况仍处于胶着之中，但苏方第2突击集团军已被尽数歼灭，在一个名为Туховежи的村庄中，经由当地农民的举报，他们俘虏了第2突击集团军的司令安德烈•弗拉索夫，虽然这名司令最初伪装成一名逃难的教师，可抵达村庄的巡逻队很快从报纸上的照片中认出了弗拉索夫，基尔伯特和一位名为乔治•林德曼的将军审讯了弗拉索夫。

为了安抚那些因有亲人在前线作战或自己正进行帝国劳工服务而隐约知道斯大林格勒战役己方战败的、陷入惊慌与震惊中的国民，也为了转移他们的注意力，戈培尔着重宣传了苏方第2突击集团军司令被俘一事，而自保卢斯投降后就前往拉斯滕堡[5]的‘狼穴’中的阿道夫则指示基尔伯特押送弗拉索夫返回柏林。意外的是，比基尔伯特和弗拉索夫更先抵达柏林的是，是一篇出自弗拉索夫之手的《我为什么走上反对布尔什维克主义的道路》的公开信，路德维希在办公室的书桌上看见了由秘书送来的这封公开信的副本，且秘书说戈培尔命令宣传部以最快速度将公开信制作成传单，分发给东线战场的战俘营并使用战机向苏联空投传单。

由于报纸、广播、电视等所有可用载体上的密集宣传，伊万已得知弗拉索夫被俘，可因路德维希从不像基尔伯特那样故意向伊万透露德苏战况，自基尔伯特离开后伊万就仅知道那些被公开出的军情。路德维希本打算趁着传单完成制作、报纸刊登公开信前用委婉的言辞告知伊万弗拉索夫显现出比其他苏联被俘军官更合作的态度以让伊万作好心理准备，但当他回到家中后，却从伊万冷硬的表情中察觉到伊万已不知通过何种途径得知公开信的存在。

或许是路德维希不自觉观察着伊万的神色，而这举动无疑被伊万发觉了，一会儿后伊万疲惫地叹息一声说：“是的，我已经知道弗拉索夫干了什么事，某名好心的——”他用嘲讽的语气重重吐出‘好心’一词，“——军官特意派他的下属前往灰楼以告诉我以及住在那儿的姑娘小伙儿们发生了何事。”他顿了顿，又用不太友好的语气问：“你一直盯着我，是想等着看我何时表现出崩溃失态的模样？”

“不，我并非……”路德维希摇头，他迟疑一瞬，说：“最近你仍会梦见你的子民吗？就是你说过的、能看见他们在经历什么的梦？”

“是的，怎么了？”

“……有梦见过斯大林格勒吗？”

伊万疑惑地挑眉，他回答道：“有。”便住了口，看起来在路德维希解释为何问出这样的问题前不欲多说。路德维希不自在得变化了下坐姿，他想知道斯大林格勒城里的第6军现状如何，也想知道保卢斯是否真的如阿道夫等人说的那样完全丧失帝国军人尊严那样毫不反抗的向苏联人投降，鉴于自阿道夫将保卢斯晋升为元帅后他们就同第6军失去了联络——保卢斯投降的消息还是从苏联广播中听来的——阿道夫口中有关保卢斯的投降经过描述更像是参杂进对其战败迁怒的胡乱猜测而非事实。

“你们赢了，在斯大林格勒。”路德维希说，“我——我想知道在那里的我的男孩儿们的状况如何，还有多少人活着，以及保卢斯他……他是怎样投降的。”

伊万微微睁大双眼，“我们——？”他说着，快速眨几次眼，移开视线低头望着自己的双手，深呼吸一次后，复又抬眼看向路德维希。路德维希不意外伊万的反应，时至今日，所有媒体上对斯大林格勒战役战败的陈述仍暧昧模糊，仅能从身边的人的闲聊或家里的广播与电视中获取讯息的伊万很可能在此之前根本不了解东方战线的战况，故他耐心得等待伊万平复情绪。

伊万的眼眶有些泛潮，他清清嗓子，“我说过我没法选择梦见的对象，我并未梦见任何位于斯大林格勒阶位足够高到知道城内德国人近况的军官，最近一次我……嗯……”他皱起眉停顿片刻，随后说了个非德语、听上去也不怎么像俄语的词，“我不知道该怎样用现在的德语说出这个词，这个词特指意识体梦见某个国民、感知对方所感知的并经历对方正经历的这种情形。总之最近我见到的，是斯大林格勒城内炸毁的建筑废墟中有很多尸体，你们的人的数量明显变少了，但双方仍在交战。”

路德维希抿唇，他能推测、也从保卢斯的报告中得知被包围的第6军减员无数，但从伊万口中证实这一事实仍使他有些怅然，不过至少那些战死的男孩儿们英勇的坚守并反抗了，他们没有抹黑帝国军人的荣耀。在路德维希对伊万道谢之前，伊万又开口说：“在更早些时候，我梦见过一个斯大林格勒城里的姑娘，她在战场上发现了两名伤员，由于四周仅剩她这个护士，故她只好背着一人走一段路后放下那人返回去背另一名伤员，就这样来回搬运着想将他们背回营地，在接近营地、硝烟不那么浓的地方借着灯光才看清其中一人穿着你们的军服，她犹豫过，最终还是没有放弃德籍伤员。再加上我已了解到的对待战俘的措施来看，你们的人投降后不会受到有意的虐待……但会被分配很多重活儿。”

“谢谢。”路德维希点着头说，得知战俘并不会被就地击杀给了他些许安慰，他仍不能确定伊万口中己方部队对苏联战俘、伤员以及平民的虐待是否是事实，但他庆幸至少苏联人没有对投降的德籍士兵做出伊万口中他们会对苏联人做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]我根本不知道那时候的性玩具是怎样的，但我查到19世纪60年代吸盘就出现了所以……
> 
> [2]第227号命令
> 
> [3]Rattenkrieg ("Rat War") 老鼠战争 摘自维基
> 
> [4]Поляны (платформа)
> 
> [5]现称肯琴（波兰语：Kętrzyn、德语：Rastenburg） 波兰瓦尔米亚-马祖里省肯琴县的县治
> 
> 前几天我发烧了一天多，还以为这个月无法更新得去医院隔离了，幸好似乎暂且没什么问题……
> 
> 以及因为太饿了开始把countryhuman当代餐吃，芬俄真好吃，芬苏也好吃！可惜这个代餐的粮比右露还少，我找遍全网都只搜出了5、6张图_(:з」∠)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为害怕理发店消毒不彻底，搜了剪发视频教程后决定自己理发，结果一刀下去后——
> 
> 怎么回事？！我明明比划到锁骨位置的头发怎么缩短到下巴附近了_(:з」∠)_

基尔伯特到家时路德维希和伊万正吃着晚餐，在路德维希听见脚步声、转头对上走向他们的基尔伯特的视线后，基尔伯特仅是对他打招呼般点了点头便停步倚着门框，并没有一同进食或坐下来闲聊的意思，他瞧上去似乎在等待什么，路德维希心中升起困惑的下一瞬，余光中的伊万就站起身离开了餐椅，而基尔伯特则在伊万放下刀叉时就转身向楼上走去。路德维希看不明白基尔伯特和伊万的举动，好奇心和对两人间无言的默契的感触一同破土而出，之后直到他入睡为止，基尔伯特和伊万都未再露面。

路德维希带着疑惑入睡，又带着疑惑醒来，洗漱后他走下楼，基尔伯特和伊万已坐在餐桌旁吃着蛋卷和燕麦粥。与昨晚匆忙的、面无表情的状态相比，今日基尔伯特恢复成了路德维希熟悉的模样，他同路德维希道早安，和路德维希闲聊些近半年中他在营地中遇上的趣事。伊万看起来仿佛也没有异常，他一面将软厚的蛋卷用勺子切作小块送进嘴里一面听基尔伯特和路德维希交谈，自始自终都一言不发。在前去工作时倒是出了点儿小状况，路德维希坐进车中等了好一会儿，他数次抬手查看腕表上显示的时间，奇怪一直很守时的伊万为何会迟到，最终他决定回屋查看伊万因何拖延，可当他的左脚踩在屋前露台边缘的台阶上时，才突然意识到在基尔伯特回来后，接送伊万前往灰楼或广播大楼就不再是他的任务了。

一连几日，基尔伯特总是提早带着伊万回到自己卧室中，接着翌日早餐时才出现，路德维希在基尔伯特回来后的第三日推测出了他们在做什么，他恍然大悟的同时又产生一丝分不清是尴尬还是释然的情绪，倒不是说基尔伯特的行为使他感到不适，他完全理解在军营里待了数月的基尔伯特在短时间内需要疏解累积的性欲并获得情感上的宣泄与补充——上一次战争中基尔伯特为阻拦逼近柏林的俄军而前往东线归来后，也有过一段时常夜不归宿的时日，那时年幼且懵懂的路德维希尚不明白为何自己的兄长终于回到首都却仍无法每晚给他读睡前故事——且他很高兴自己不必再承担给伊万补充‘私人用品’的责任。

为改善自斯大林格勒战役战败后就消沉不已的阿道夫的心情，爱娃以‘庆祝苏联司令被俘’以及‘使一名布尔什维克意识到自己的错误并重返正途’为理由提议举行一场庆祝晚宴，阿道夫同意了，且在同戈培尔等人商议后，他们决定让弗拉索夫也出现在宴会上，拍些照片以向苏联俘虏以及占领区内的苏联人展示合作者会受到的优待，顺其自然的，已被俘的苏俄意识体也被命令参加宴会配合这场宣传行动。阿道夫的命令来的有些突然，路德维希不得不放下手中的工作前往机场，他坐进飞机约半个钟头后才等到基尔伯特和伊万。路德维希注意到基尔伯特手中提着一个小型手提箱，“伊万的衣服。”基尔伯特解释对他说，的确，他和基尔伯特能穿着军装参加晚宴，但伊万的一身便服——甚至那不是普通的便服，路德维希发自内心敬佩雨果•博斯能设计出这样同时兼具保暖与凸显性暗示的服装——显然不适合出现在宣传照片中。

在他们飞往拉斯滕堡的途中，伊万一直表现出一副怏怏不乐的沉闷模样，这并不出乎路德维希的预料，他明白对伊万来说，阿道夫的命令等同于羞辱，同时不管是否出于自愿，最终遵守了这道命令的伊万在某一层面上也背叛了自己的祖国与子民，可在他们到达‘狼穴’，伊万换下便服、尤其是取下围在脖子上与西装不搭配的围巾后——那条围巾是去年十二月三十日时，灰楼的姑娘们用不知何处找来的各色碎布缝制出后作为生日礼物送给伊万的，伊万似乎很喜欢这个礼物，自得到它后无论穿什么样的衣服都选择围上它，只在换洗时才选择别的围巾——路德维希才发觉导致伊万情绪低落的另一原因：尽管西装的立领能遮挡大半截脖颈，但仍隐约有或发紫或发红的暗斑与齿痕点缀在伊万颈部的那圈皮肤上。

根据意识体的愈合速度来看，这些显眼的痕迹显然是昨日或前日留下的，它们随着伊万行走与活动的姿势变化时不时自立领下方跃起撞进人们的视线中，使人一瞧就知道了伊万在最近几日中做过什么，而基尔伯特领着伊万在随行摄影师手中照相机的镜头前装模作样同宴会中的军官与阿道夫身边的亲信握手寒暄时有意无意显露出的、主掌伊万的姿态则使其雪上加霜，几乎是包括阿道夫与弗拉索夫在内的所有人，在经过伊万身边或和伊万打招呼时都忍不住朝那些彰显所属权的痕迹瞥过一眼又一眼。或许是封印在伊万强作的若无其事的神色下的情绪太过激烈，路德维希莫名也感同身受得开始感到耻辱和难堪。

弗拉索夫完成宣传照任务后就立即被押送回监牢中，伊万倒是被允许留下来，基尔伯特似在炫耀一件精美的摆设或一条狩猎技巧高超又听话的猎犬那样把伊万带在身边，宴会的参与者们认同了他的炫耀而配合的称赞起基尔伯特的能力来，甚至阿道夫也凑过来打量伊万几眼，对伊万沉默且顺从的表现满意般点了点头，说出几句肯定伊万、肯定国内俄罗斯籍劳工的话。“在我们胜利后，余下的斯拉夫人将作为勤劳有用的工人被允许加入帝国。”阿道夫背着手以施舍的语气对伊万说，这不是什么好开头，因为谈到这类和帝国未来相关的话题后，阿道夫惯性且滔滔不绝地开始重复些他讲述过无数次的老内容，如未来北欧和东欧将如何给帝国提供各种工农业的原材料、烟酒毒品对身体的危害和素食的好处、帝国军队强大的实力等。

路德维希在此之前就耳闻过近来高层军官对阿道夫私下的漫长老套的演说的抱怨，可他没想到阿道夫会表现得如此——路德维希找不出准确的词来形容此刻盯着空中虚无一点、眼中没有倒映出周围所有人、似站在一个广阔的空无一人的地方对着空气侃侃而谈的阿道夫的状态，路德维希能察觉到隐藏在人们如不停变化站姿、垂眼瞥看腕表等小动作中的不耐烦，连爱娃也捏着高脚杯的杯脚、挂着无破绽的微笑数次试图插嘴好转移话题；而凭借身高优势，伊万的视线轻易地越过阿道夫、穿过人群间的缝隙落在墙边的摆件和墙壁表面的雕花上，基尔伯特搭在伊万腰臀处的手则有一搭没一搭漫不经心的隔着衣服摩挲伊万的下腰。路德维希忍住一声叹息，事实上他能注意到这些已经证明了他和所有人一样也没在听阿道夫的演说。

一个多小时后，滔滔不绝的阿道夫娓娓而谈的阿道夫终于露出明显的疲态，他挽着爱娃的手，示意莫雷尔跟着他离开聚会，也许是打算在入睡前再注射一次针剂。因时间已晚，余下的人也默契的散开，或是回‘狼穴’附近的宿舍或是连夜赶回位于它市的家中。路德维希没有把夜晚消耗在赶路上的想法，基尔伯特也选择留下，他们分到了三间豪华程度远超宿舍标准的房间，但根据基尔伯特一直没把搭在伊万下腰部的手移开这点来看，路德维希相信事实上他们三人只需两个房间。

 

因斯大林格勒战役中德籍士兵伤亡过大，他们不得不考虑从占领区征召更多的外籍士兵，甚至将占领区以及本国内的白俄移民*也算在征召范围内，约一个多月后，一位来自FHO*的名为威尔弗德、之前被借调到OKW宣传部办公室担任弗拉索夫翻译员的上尉被授权建立一个专门培训国内俄罗斯籍的军队辅助志愿者，期间由于弗拉索夫表现出的配合第三帝国与反苏维埃的态度，他的处置措施由监禁改为软禁，这使得他能自由的接触与他待在同营地的苏联战俘、附近的俄罗斯志愿者与一些并不对斯拉夫人抱有强烈的反感和歧视的军官。

不久后，弗拉索夫与另一名比他更早被俘的姓马利什金的上将联合发表了《斯摩棱斯克宣言*》，并向帝国指挥部建议建立俄罗斯解放军——一支由白俄移民与苏俄战俘组成的、‘将俄罗斯从共产主义中解放出来’的军队——出于宣传方面的顾虑，戈培尔等人命令所有媒体对这一宣言大肆报道，一些中层军官也在采访中表明对建立俄罗斯解放军的支持和赞成，但这仅限于对外宣传层面，尽管他们装模作样给各部发送了一份表明于此刻开始所有国内的俄罗斯籍军人都可认为自己属于俄罗斯解放军的文件，可高层中没有任何人真正将这一提议放在心上，他们更多将其当作笑谈，阿道夫更是在某一私人场合公开说自己永远不会考虑建立一支由斯拉夫人组成的部队。

《斯摩棱斯克宣言》和建立俄罗斯解放军的提议的出现对伊万来说是一次沉痛的打击，虽然表面上伊万同前些日子相比几乎没多少变化，顶多看起来更疲惫、面部表情更少些，鉴于他脖子上的吻痕自基尔伯特回来后就没消失过，手腕上偶尔会出现能残留至翌日早餐时段的、被麻绳或手铐禁锢的隐约伤痕，故这些细微变化能用他被频繁且粗暴的性爱耗去了太多精力来解释。但路德维希就是知道，或者说他认为伊万一定因那两名苏联被俘军官的背叛而感到伤痛不已，他用余光观察着坐在对面轻缓地切开肉排、带着咀嚼一团泡软了的废纸的神色咀嚼口中软嫩牛肉的伊万，猜不出对方那张盖在表层的、介于麻木与温顺间的假面下藏着怎样的真实。基尔伯特已经很久没有举行过把伊万当作性器与宠物来赏玩的聚会了，瞧上去似乎往后也没有举办这类聚会的打算，然而路德维希仍觉得他们——包含基尔伯特，阿道夫与帝国高层，以及加入帝国的苏联战俘和白俄移民等人——在对伊万进行第三轮折磨，同第一轮惨烈直接的人体实验和第二轮带有驯服意味的半公开强奸相比，这一场折磨更为隐蔽且持续不断。

不是说路德维希为此生出愧疚，早在不知何时开始，他就不再因伊万的遭遇感到愧疚了，他仍会为自己子民对伊万作出可见的暴力虐待或表露出明显的轻蔑而感到愤怒，感到不自在，感到一些难以言述的模糊又繁杂的情绪，但其中唯独没有愧疚，这沉重的、存在感强烈的部分被无名的力量吞噬，使得剩下的负面情绪如烟般轻易就随风飘散了。路德维希仅是莫名有些不忍，不忍同伊万对视，不忍目睹伊万被肉眼看不见的重担压垮却又别无选择的忍耐支撑下去。

 

虽然举行了庆祝宴会，但宴会并未改善阿道夫的心情，他仍受到斯大林格勒战役失败的影响，变得多疑且喜怒难定，同时这影响如同由精神世界渗透进物质世界，使他变得衰老萎靡起来，他开始驼背，步伐变得缓慢疲惫，双手时不时会无法自控的颤抖，他像拿着棋子在地图上戳着玩儿的孩童那样不阐明任何理由就将弗拉索夫派去占领区各地，从柏林到维也纳到慕尼黑再到阿尔高，然后把俄罗斯志愿军从东线战场调去西线战场——因这一举动，路德维希才意识到阿道夫是害怕若弗拉索夫推翻斯大林、攻占苏联后会阻碍他将帝国的版图扩大至乌拉尔山脉。这让路德维希感到好笑又忧虑，现今帝国内加入俄罗斯志愿军的白俄移民、立场倒戈的苏联战俘以及闻讯前来投奔的白军等人加在一起总共有几十万人，可这些人不过是一盘散沙，且因仅被当作辅助部队使用而没被分配什么像样的武器，路德维希不明白为何阿道夫竟会认真严肃的思考这些获得的待遇只比犹太人略好些的斯拉夫人有对抗装备齐全的苏联军队的可能性。

在弗拉索夫离开柏林前曾试图拜访伊万，他似乎想同自己的祖国单独谈谈，或至少在场人员仅留下他的德俄盟友。出乎路德维希的意料，基尔伯特同意了，他如宣告所有权般伸手握着伊万的后颈摩挲几下后便干脆地离开房间，随后却又立刻招呼路德维希随自己走进另一个房间中并拿出形同收音机的机器一面调拨转扭一面对路德维希以轻松的语气说：“听听他们会说些什么。”

机器内播出伊万经电磁扭曲而音调降低的问好声，其后伊万一直一言不发，使得弗拉索夫如在演一场乏味无聊的独角戏似的，或许是由于这不是私下二人独谈，或许是考虑到自己仍被严密的监视着——即这场谈话很有可能被窃听——弗拉索夫的用词委婉又隐晦，可这不妨碍他愈说愈激动，“您知道，若非那场大清洗，或许我们根本不会——”弗拉索夫截断了即将说出口的话，“有那么多人死了，连女人也上了战场，而列宁格勒被围困期间甚至因饥饿发生了人吃人这样的事，这全是斯大林与他的布尔什维克导致的，您应该支持我们解放俄罗斯的行动，祖国。”

“我不会否认约瑟夫•维萨里奥诺维奇的错误，也不会尝试找出些理由证明他的错误对子民有利，但将约瑟夫•维萨里奥诺维奇等同于共产主义未免太过可笑了，我希望您能意识到，若非有那场革命，出生在洛马金村的您只会是一名刚能赚够糊口钱的工人，或许一天得工作十几个小时，就如其余资本主义制度下的工人一般。”伊万平静地说。

弗拉索夫静默片刻，他转移了话题，开始谈论他以及他的盟友在解放俄罗斯后会实行什么样的政策，这些听上去考虑周全的美好政策并没有打动伊万，伊万依旧闭口不言，仅在弗拉索夫再次情绪激动得控诉斯大林和共产主义给俄罗斯带来怎样的灾难并唾弃斯大林抛下莫斯科、抛下伊万时冷淡得开口辩驳道：“您错怪认约瑟夫•维萨里奥诺维奇了，弗拉索夫同志，当时是我违背了他的命令偷偷留下来的。”

又一阵短暂的寂静，路德维希都能相信出那名带着滑稽的圆框眼镜的、高瘦的俄罗斯人被自己的祖国堵的哑口无言的画面。意识到自己根本无法说动自己的祖国，弗拉索夫发出一声长叹，“……若您支持我们，我们就能想办法向当局提出让您与我们同行以改善您的处境了，祖国，我能看见您脖子和手腕上的那些——”弗拉索夫顿了顿，他没有说完接下去的话，“他们对待您的方式，以及一些零星的传言，关于这三年内您遭遇了什么……”这倒是超出了路德维希的意料，他不知是否是又有一名参加过基尔伯特聚会的‘好心人’抱着非好意的心态向被俘的苏联高层透露苏俄意识体曾被如何使用，事实上，至今他仍不知参与此事以及了解此事的具体人数，更不明白为什么无人阻止基尔伯特，不是说路德维希认为会有某名军官出于人道主义制止对伊万的虐待行为，而是基尔伯特所使用的这种涉及鸡奸的、展示自己所有权的方式显然超出了阿道夫和NSDAP认可的范围——

“喀。”

指甲敲在光滑木头表面的声响拉回了路德维希的神智，他转眼看去，看见基尔伯特左手支着脑袋，一面用食指敲击桌面一面因听见弗拉索夫说出的话而露出一脸颇带兴味的微笑，“——这是违法的，无论是在苏联还是在这里，我相信您并非是自愿的，但……还有那群灰楼里的住户，他们本应该有更好的选择，男人能加入俄罗斯解放军，女人也能成为护士。”

“灰楼里的子民的职业变化问题您应该和相关负责人协商，至于其它方面，我想我与您及您的同伴没什么可谈的。”伊万说，他的音调依旧毫无起伏，给出了结束这场无用谈话的明示。弗拉索夫似乎有些不甘，他耐心等待了一会儿，在这份寂静被尴尬填充以前他顺从了自己祖国的意愿起身道别。

 

当他们位于苏俄南方的军队因战败而几乎是无秩序得向乌克兰南部撤退时，阿道夫仍躲在‘狼穴’附近的木屋中，他愈发喜怒难辨，好几次因所谓的健康状况不佳为由撤除了某些要员的职务，并要求所有医务人员在他以及医务保健总务长卡尔•布兰特面前不但不可履行保密义务，当有担任重要职务的人士患有可导致严重后果的疾病时还得向他主动报告，这使得那些因可怜的政务人员在承担战败带来的压力的同时不得不寻找能使自己一直保持活力充足的方法。路德维希颇感忧虑的发现，围绕在阿道夫身边的诸如将领、参谋和通信兵等人时常向莫雷尔求诊以要求注射些使他们快速恢复健康的针剂，而另一些不够资格出入司令部却在阿道夫附近工作的人也想方设法给自己弄到些诸如优可达一类的药物，他当然信任国内包括莫雷尔在内的医生所开发的药品，但他情不自禁留意的到在人们摄入这些被称为无害、或在控制剂量的前提下无害的药物后所产生的和吸入毒品后相似的‘亢奋——低落’这样的阶段性反应，基尔伯特和伊万对这些药物发避之不及也使他对这些药物的可靠性生出一丝怀疑。

幸运的是，苏军在库尔斯克以西的推进很快因补给不足而被迫停止，路德维希看着汇总了前线情报的军事地图，猜想不久后或许在此处又会展开新一轮大型会战，就他真实意愿来说，他并不想再发生如斯大林格勒战役那般会消耗无数人命的对战，短短几年内大量战死的青壮年男性所造成的后果尚未在他的肉体上呈现出任何外状表现，但他能感知到在阿道夫执政后充盈体内的饱足感正以一种不间断的方式流逝，他还没感到虚弱，但他已经开始恐惧自己在不久的未来再一次陷入那种仿佛永无止境的饥饿中。

路德维希想要询问基尔伯特却找不到合适的时间，近来他的兄长因过往数百年的军事作战经验而被阿道夫暗示重新参与军务——路德维希不知那些对他满怀期望、希望他能以性格强硬且独立的面貌出现在国际上、摆脱‘普鲁士的幼弟’这样的名头的人们是否失望了，就算他们失望，至少无人在路德维希面前表露出这点——故基尔伯特变得忙碌起来，他很早就出门，很晚才回家，时不时就乘飞机前往前线或视察各重要军事营地，而一旦回到家中，也总是迫不及待的将压力与别的一些难以用一词概括的东西通过性爱这一方式倾泻到伊万身上，故路德维希只得将问题留在心中，直到他自己忘记这一疑惑为止。

不久后，在得到从其它地区抽调过来的部队的兵力补充后，在曼施坦因的带领下，新组建的南方集团军开始反击苏军，迫使苏军退回库尔斯克南面的奥博扬地区并重新收复了奥廖尔与别尔哥罗德等地，紧接着在经过约半月的攻防战后，他们又收复哈尔科夫，接连不断的喜讯让前线的部队和国内的子民们重拾信心，媒体也不再对斯大林格勒战役避之不及，而是以故意模糊死亡人数和战损的军备的报道方式将那场战败称为小疏忽导致的意外。由于苏军在库尔斯克地区形成了一个突出部，曼施坦因决定在库尔斯克东面从南北两方进行钳击以切断这一突出部和苏军后方的联系，然后包围并歼灭这六个苏方集团军。

然而考虑到即将作为攻击主力的3号、4号坦克无法对抗苏联产的T-34型坦克，新一代两种坦克的月产量又太低，上将古德里安和莫德尔反对曼施坦因的提议，阿道夫则似乎仍受到斯大林格勒战役战败的影响而对主动攻击苏军显现出犹豫的态度，不过由于获胜所带来的结果产生的诱惑太过强烈——假如他们赢了，不但能止住苏军趁胜追击的势头，还能有效消耗苏联的兵力、降低未来苏联反击成功的概率——阿道夫最终采纳了曼施坦因的计划并将作战代号定为‘堡垒’，不过为了将新式兵器备够能投入战场的量，此计划的发动日被定在几十日以后。

因这一推迟，苏军已预估出德方可能的进攻路线并在途中建立起三道坚固的防线，莫德尔认为这意味着他们错失了最佳进攻时机，最好放弃这一作战，可曼施坦因、克鲁格等人却不肯放弃，基尔伯特则没有明显表态，只在路德维希私下问他时摇着头说：“这种情形很难办，无论是主动出击还是静态防守都会使局势朝对我们不利的方向发展。”这话听起来像一则不详的预言，闻言路德维希还来不及露出惊诧恐慌的神情，基尔伯特就突兀的笑了笑，抬手将他用发胶固定后梳的发丝揉乱，“不用想那么多，路蒂，这些事交给将领们去担心。”

在预定攻击日到来之前，苏军如不知从何处得知了他们具体的军事行程般突然毫无预兆地轰炸并炮击他们的阵地，苏联似乎想要先发制人集中破坏他们的坦克与进军路线，但苏联人的努力仅使得他们延缓了集结的速度，几小时后，南方集团军按计划发动进攻并于当日成功越过了苏联的反坦克雷区。翌日，他们进入了苏军的第二道防线，路遇一支驻扎在一座名为Ольховатка的村庄的步兵团，由于地势原因，他们不但没能攻破这座村庄，还在那支苏联步兵团的攻击下有了较大的伤亡。之后的三天中，他们和苏军则在争夺一处战略要地Поныри镇，他们占领了该镇一般地区又被苏军击退，如此反复数次后，这个镇子的控制权最终大半落入他们手中，但第9军也因此失去了继续向前突破的力量。

而南面，在空军的支援下II SS装甲军很快突破了苏军的第一道防线，可之后的进展并不顺利，甚至不久后其指挥官要求第三装甲师给予援助，可惜第三装甲师已没有多余的单位可供使用，由于南面的苏军很快获得从其它地方调来的增援，他们未能攻破苏军第二道防线，且苏联空军逐渐扭转劣势将制空权从己方空军手中夺走。因频繁的炮轰、炎热的天气以及横在进军方向上的顿涅茨河的一条支流，他们前进速度缓慢，当抵达顿涅茨河东岸后，步兵营们不得不在苏军的轰炸下渡河，一部分重型坦克得以在桥梁被炸毁前抵达对岸，然而不幸的是，己方空军或许是错认了目标而轰炸桥头堡，致使第6装甲师和第19装甲师的指挥官受伤。

党卫队第1师深入了苏军第三道防线后，第2装甲师因侧翼没有足够的掩护与后力不足，其司令放弃直接攻打普罗霍罗夫卡西侧坡转而命令部队夺取226.6号高地以从东南方向攻打苏军侧翼并保护党卫队第1师左翼。与此同时，苏军对南方集团军发起又一轮攻势，于北面也对己方军队进行大规模轰炸并尝试反击中央集团军，几日后，苏军集中攻击第9军团使己方部队陷入被包围的危险中，而占领地内苏联游击队对通讯设施、仓库以及铁路的袭击也让己方军队饱受干扰，最终第9军团不得不回撤至‘堡垒’计划发起时他们的出发地点。

南方集团军中的SS装甲军逼近普罗霍洛夫卡村，在经过一整日双方坦克军正面抗衡后，出于战术考虑，第1师向南方撤退一千米以建立一条更坚固的防线，计划能和西北方向的第3师会合，完成这次钳形攻击，可接下来的进军因前进路线上皆有苏军重兵把守而失败，当夜中苏军还试图包围第3师，尽管第3师成功撤出包围圈，但也因此被迫放弃了先前攻占下的地区。

从表面上看，这场会战中他们并未落入劣势，可路德维希能预知、或者说感知到就兵源方面来说他们没有继续主动进攻的能力了，哪怕有占领地提供的兵源，本国的征兵年龄和标准也一降再将，但苏联的兵力仍至少超过己方一倍之多，更何况他们还得余出一部分部队去支援位于非洲战场的盟友意大利——从路德维希接收到的消息来看，意大利王国愈发无法对抗以英美为首的联军——然而如基尔伯特所说的那样，路德维希想不出现在他们还能做什么，似乎无论作出怎样的决策都无法将现在的局势引向对己方有利的方向。

之后的战况也肯定了路德维希的预测，为了巩固战果，中央集团军和南方集团军由攻势转为守势，而苏军在察觉到这一变化的下一刻就立刻开始反击以夺回‘堡垒’作战时被己方军队攻占的地区，他们很快跨过了米乌斯河与顿涅茨河，随后稳扎稳打将驻守在卡拉切夫等村镇中的己方军队逼退，迫使南方集团军放弃奥缪尔突出部，根据侦察兵观察到的苏军展露出的各种迹象来看，苏联已经在筹备攻击斯摩棱斯克、布良斯克等城市，而包括曼施坦因在内的所有军官都给不出比‘防守静待苏联主动出击’以外更好的计划，同时由于再次向苏军展开反击却失败且伤亡惨重，曼施坦因向阿道夫请求允许撤退或派来新一轮增援，阿道夫驳回了曼施坦因的第一次请求——在路德维希看来阿道夫仅是在白白浪费那些士兵的性命就为因他不肯面对帝国的军队已无力对抗苏军这一事实——最终又迫于苏联的进攻不得不同时南方集团军撤至第聂伯河西岸。

路德维希知道，至此可以说他们又一输掉了一次会战，且糟糕的是，这次失败动摇了周边附属帝国的那些小国家的忠诚，而南线的同盟国联军彻底掌控了地中海的制空权与制海权，几乎切断了意大利与帝国对位于北非的部队的物资运输路线与联络通道。而意大利王国国内也纷争不断，国家法西斯党内发起了罢免墨索里尼的意大利首相职务的决议，流窜于意大利王国境内的一些由不支持法西斯政权的本地人组成的游击队或是不断袭击铁路与军用物资仓库，或是游说更多民众加入他们反对战争、反对法西斯政权的行动中。路德维希很担心费里西安诺，然而自战争开始后他就不再有能联络上费里西安诺的私人通讯途径，他只能盯着放在自己办公桌上的意大利王国国内局势报告逐字逐句看了一遍又一遍，试图从中分析出费里西安诺的现状。

除了费里西安诺以外，阿道夫的状况也使路德维希感到不安，就他前去面见阿道夫的数次会面而言，阿道夫的衰老之态愈发明显，这位曾一直在民众、亲信与自己的祖国面前保持精神百倍的统领者开始不自觉的驼背，维持站立姿势一小会儿身子就如被狂风鞭挞的树枝般止不住地左右摇晃，喝茶时茶杯内的水会因他无法自控抖动的手而泼洒出来，给他的袖口留下些许深色的水渍。在见面期间，阿道夫也不像过去那般对路德维希描述这场战争胜利后他对占整个星球约三分之一的陆地的规划，而是说些无意义的闲谈，诸如素食主义的优越性或大象这种素食动物有多么强大一类的话题。路德维希不得不努力控制自己的神情以防阿道夫察觉出自己的不耐烦，他想且只想听阿道夫说的是他们该如何扭转不利的战况、如何击退想要夺回西乌克兰和白俄罗斯的苏联军队，他直视阿道夫，任对方口中泄出的语调激昂的词语飘过耳边，他咽下一声叹息，觉得第一次相见时那个自信心十足的男人似乎已化为单薄的幻影。

在南线同盟国联军成功入侵西西里岛的消息递至路德维希桌上的同时，他也收到了阿道夫让他离开柏林前去拉斯滕堡小住一段时间的命令，路德维希只得立刻放下手中的工作与对费里西安诺的担忧赶往机场，等他抵达‘狼穴’后，见到阿道夫正背着手、一面气愤地喃喃自语着一面以不稳的步伐在房间内来回走动。阿道夫一瞥见路德维希，就从桌上拿起一份文件塞入路德维希怀中，“这是背叛！”站在路德维希面前的矮个子男人喷着唾沫说，“他们竟敢逮捕自己的领导者！这些懦夫还想着和同盟军和谈！”他说完，又转身朝远处重重踏出几步，“得给这些意大利人一些教训……”

阿道夫命军队进驻意大利北部并很快攻入意大利王国首都罗马，在救出被软禁在大萨索山帝王台的墨索里尼后，又命救援人员将墨索里尼带至狼穴和自己会面。路德维希不意外费里西安诺或罗马诺没随行，想来那两名意识体应一直跟在意大利王室身边。在经过商议——或以路德维希的理解，更像是委婉的命令后——墨索里尼决定组建一个受帝国保护的共和国并乘坐飞机返回意大利，将萨罗定为其首都。

由于阿道夫一直留在‘狼穴’中，一部分被送至柏林的文件一直是由他的勤务兵或一些与他会面的高层军官顺带带至拉斯滕堡转交给他。这日因天气炎热，阿道夫决定暂时抛开公事，离开掩体在较凉爽的一处木屋中歇息几小时，他邀请了数名恰好在‘狼穴’中的高层军官、莫雷尔与路德维希加入自己一起享用些冰镇果茶和奶酪蛋糕，这场随和的聚会很快由众人相互闲聊转为所有人听阿道夫独述，所幸不一会儿阿道夫的近卫就敲门报告说施陶芬贝格上校送来了给元首过目的文件并解释说施陶芬贝格上校拒绝将文件送至办公室而坚持要亲自送至元首跟前。

阿道夫本因有人打断自己的畅言而满脸不耐烦，但在他想起这个名字具体指代的是谁后又立刻宽容了对方想方设法近距离接触自己的行为，他示意近卫让施陶芬贝格上校进屋，转头颇高兴地对分散着围绕自己坐在凉椅上的几名军官说：“你们都应该见见这名年轻人，他为效忠帝国不惜一切代价，做出了巨大的贡献，他是帝国军官的楷模。”他说着，朝房门的方向点点头，“很高兴再次见到你，施陶芬贝格上校。”

路德维希抿了口果茶，他依稀记得这名为帝国奉献出一眼一手的男人——或男孩儿，就路德维希的年龄来说——他看见施陶芬贝格如上次递交修改后的瓦尔基里计划给他签字时那样用仅剩了三根手指的左手握稳夹在腰间的皮革公文包，身姿直挺地走进房间。施陶芬贝格对阿道夫和路德维希敬了礼后极快地扫视了一下四周，左手捏着公文包一角似乎想要将整个公文包放在位于阿道夫和路德维希之间的玻璃矮几上，但在施陶芬贝格往前迈步前，站在他身边的近卫就伸出了双手欲接过公文包，施陶芬贝格看了阿道夫一眼、见阿道夫没表示反对后将公文包递了出去。阿道夫没去管被近卫放在不远处右前方另一个矮几上的公文包，他上下打量施陶芬贝格几眼，面露赞许，随口夸奖了数个诸如“很好”一类的词，并重复了一遍自己刚说过的、有关帝国军官楷模的话，不过因这次没有意外打断他，他便顺其自然的在说了几句帝国军人应遵守什么样的行为准则后，接回了近卫敲门前的他正谈到的帝国教育方法对比其它国家的优越性这一话题。

近卫暗示施陶芬贝格随自己悄悄离开，施陶芬贝格望了眼路德维希后转身跟着近卫走出房间。路德维希调整了下自己的坐姿，他心不在焉听着阿道夫絮絮叨叨且语气激昂的即兴演讲，盯着地步上深浅不一的木头纹路感到自己仿佛放空了心神又好像在专注欣赏那些纹路的走向，不知怎的，他有些在意施陶芬贝格离开前看向自己的那一眼，却又判断不出到底有何值得自己留意之处。

几分钟后，在阿道夫颤着手端起茶杯喝果茶时，莫雷尔为了盖过在寂静中显得尤为突出的茶杯不断磕碰茶碟的声响，开始讲一段大家——至少是路德维希和阿道夫——已听过无数次的他在非洲轮船上行医的趣事，阿道夫没对这名备受自己信任的医生口中无新意的笑谈表露出厌恶，于是其他军官配合得笑出了声。路德维希也应付地勾起嘴角，他仍止不住在脑中重播施陶芬贝格的眼神，他敲着凉椅扶手，完全没意识到自己不知不觉模仿了基尔伯特思考时的小动作。

当路德维希敲到第十七下时，放在矮几上的公文包爆炸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *白俄移民 Белоэмигрант 1920年代爆发革命及内战后迁居国外的俄罗斯人，通常他们对俄罗斯当时的苏维埃政权持反对态度
> 
> *FHO 第二次世界大战期间德国陆军最高司令部Oberkommando des Heeres（OKH）的军事情报机构
> 
> *Смоленская декларация
> 
> 推荐大家去看[《Ромашка и Роза в поисках Солнца》](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9220887)，这位露家太太简直写出了我理想中的露、仏、米、英的四角关系！
> 
> 以及情况允许的话，我会尽可能在6月完结《余烬》，这样7月时我就能开一个新坑啦，是一个我一直很想写的梗233333


End file.
